Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: Elric Saga
by Gohan4
Summary: Trisha and Sophia Elric are, you guessed it, the daughters of the Fullmetal Alchemist, searching for their well-known parents. An attack sends Trisha into and through the Universal Gate, where she finds her father in a place called Germany. Now, she has to try to figure out the person behind the attack, as well as trying to find the rest of her family, who could very well be dead.
1. Prologue

**Okay, hi! This is my first FMA fanfic, as I am working on a Sailor Moon trilogy right now. I love Fullmetal to its fullest (Heh, full, get it? You know, FULLmetal, FULLest? Eh, whatever) and I really wanted to try it out. I thought of this idea during English, and I've been devising a plot and everything, but please, give it a chance! I'll accept any reviews I can get. ****I want a reason to keep writing!**

**Well, I should also mention that I don't own FMA or FMA: B. Each is owned by Bones, Aniplex. Animax, Toei Animation, Funimation, Manichi Broadcasting, and last but not least, Hiromu Arakawa. (That's all of them, right?) Please support this series!**

* * *

**Prologue**

**_Alchemy. The science of understanding, deconstructing, and reconstructing nature. It is impossible to create something out of nothing. If one wishes to obtain something, something of equal value must be given. This is the law of Equivalent Exchange, the basis of all alchemy. In accordance with this law there is a taboo among all alchemists. Human Transmutation is strictly forbidden. Yet, there are always the ones who think they are above the rest. Two brothers, Edward and Alphonse Elric, dared to do the impossible. Why?_**

**_Let's go back a few years. The two brothers lived with their mother, Trisha, who was a very kind and sweet-hearted lady. And when she found that her sons could use alchemy, she was very proud. She acted as a cheerleader for them, giving them encouragement and support. But, when an epidemic swept Amestris, it swept her away as well._**

**_The brothers, now parentless, decide to commit human transmutation. They trained with Izumi Curtis, a young housewife with brilliant fighting skills and alchemy knowledge to back it up. And when they were ready, the two young boys, Edward 11 and Alphonse 10, they committed the taboo._**

**_Edward was lucky, he lost his left leg. His brother however, lost his entire body. So, Ed gave up is right arm for his brother's soul, and bonded it to a simple suit of armor. _**

**_The next day, he was visited by a man named Lt. Colonel Mustang, who demanded to know what happened. Given the opportunity, Edward learns about becoming a State Alchemist, able to access research material that could return them to their original bodied. A few days later, Edward started to go through the process to get steel 'automail' limbs. A year later, now with an arm and leg back, Edward Elric left with his brother Alphonse Elric to head to Central, so Ed could become a State Alchemist._**

**_Edward passed the exam and achieved his goal, earning the name 'Fullmetal' as a part. Soon after, the brothers chase around Amestris, seeking the legendary Philosopher's Stone. That is where the story began, but it is also, when it turned violent._**

**_As the brothers searched, they made allies and enemies. As they scrambled, colleagues passed, mysteries were solved and discovered, and the country they once thought was safe became a haven for the evil-hearted._**

**_And so, the brothers stop a threat powerful enough to swallow God, gaining their bodies back. However, Ed decides to keep his leg as automail as a memory of the journey, and decides to settle down with his childhood friend and mechanic Winry (A.N. GRRRRRR). _**

**_The End._**

**_Or is it?_**

**_Choose reader: will you keep the knowledge about Amestris intact? Or, are you willing to adventure back into the world of alchemy one last time to read about another adventure about, you guessed it, the next generation? Choose now, or forever hold your peace. If you want to, read on. If not, go back and read some other story._**

**_Well, if you want to continue, great. Now, let's fast forward a few years, to the town of Resembool, where we know is the hometown of Ed and Al (and Winry)._**

** Let us go to the train station, where we find a family of five waiting among a large crowd. A mother with blonde hair in a ponytail sits on a bench with a little girl with blonde curls on her lap, holding a small wind fan. As the wind blows, the fan spins around, making the little girl laugh in excitement. Beside the mother sits a young, golden-haired boy, tinkering around with some pieces of metal, a red tool box underneath the bench. Beside the boy sat his father, a familiar man (especially to those fangirls) with golden hair and eyes. Beside him sat his daughter, a brown-haired girl holding a block of wood in her hands, carving something into it with a screwdriver.**

**"Dad! Look!" the girl exclaims, showing her dad what she carved. In the wood, a transmutation circle was drawn, one the man had never seen.**

**"Well, would you look at that? It's a transmutation circle!" the man exclaims, looking over at his wife.**

**"I bet haven't seen one of those in years!" she replies, her husband sighing. He closes his eyes, nostalgia taking over.**

**"Hey Dad!" the girl asks. "Didn't you say you used alchemy?" The man opens his eyes to look back down at his daughter.**

**"Once. But, that was a long time ago…" the father replies, trailing off as he looks over at the train tracks to the left of the station. He spots the train the distance, smiling.**

**"Alright. Train's coming," he says, standing up from the bench, stretching as his son got his small toolbox, and as his daughter beside him got her wood block.**

**"Train! Choo Choo!" the youngest girl exclaims as the train slowly breaks in front of the station. The doors open, and the large crowd files in, the conductor checking the tickets. The family of five finds a spot in the back of one of the cars. The train pulls out of the station, the brown-haired daughter watching as the train started passing by the large town that was now Ressembool. **

**"Daddy," the brown-haired girl asks. "Can you teach me alchemy?"**

**This catches the attention of both parents, who look at each other, and then look back at her. "Where did that come up sweetie?" the mother asks.**

**"Well, I was looking through Dad's books, and I saw all of these circles, and how they took the ingredients of something and remade it into something else. I didn't want to be nosy, so I put the book back, but it looked really interesting," the girl replies, her brother, who sat beside her, laughing.**

**"Alchemy? Why that?" the brother asks. "Can't you learn how to make automail like Mom?"**

**"But that's confusing!" the sister replies.**

**"Not as confusing as alchemy. Besides, Dad can't even do it…" the brother replies, turning back to play with his younger sister. The father sighs, looking out the window.**

**"So? I believe Dad could do alchemy! He can remember it!" the younger sister replies angrily, pouting, folding her arms. The girl's dad looks back at her in shock, then grinning.**

**"You know what? Get your brother's screwdriver and come here. I'll teach you alchemy," the father says, his daughter's eyes lighting up.**

**_And thus, the next story begins. Now, you might be asking…what? How does a train ride do with any of this? Well, if you decide to continue, this is a stopping point. You'll find out in the first chapter. If not, well, whatever._**

**Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one, and only, truth. But the world isn't perfect, and the law is incomplete. Equivalent Exchange doesn't encompass everything that goes on here, but I still choose to believe in its principle, that all things do come at a price, that there's an ebb and a flow, a cycle, that the pain we went through, did have a reward, and that anyone who's determined and perseveres, will get something of value in return, even if it's not what they expected. I don't think of Equivalent Exchange as a law of the world anymore. I think of it as a promise, between my brother and me. A promise that someday, we'll see each other again." – Alphonse Elric (2003 Anime)**

* * *

**Weeeee! Alright, story started. Now, if you haven't figured out, this is about Edward's kids. Chapter 1 will be posted within a month or so, I don't get much time to write. Please give this story a chance!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm back! Here is chapter 1 of the story. Also, I need to find a better title. Like a REALLY better title! I was desperate at the time, so I just slapped something on at the end of Brotherhood. It kinda makes sense too, as it takes place in the FMA: B universe sooooo**

**Yeah. Onwards!Well, I should also mention that I don't own FMA or FMA: B. Each is owned by Bones, Aniplex. Animax, Toei Animation, Funimation, Manichi Broadcasting, and last but not least, Hiromu Arakawa. (That's all of them, right?) Please support this series!**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_"Dad!"_

_"Trisha! Go! You need to get away from here!"_

_"But I can't let you fall! You'll die! You still need to teach me alchemy!"_

_"Don't worry, you know enough. I'm sure you'll do fine,"_

_"No! DAD!"_

_"DAD!"_

"Da-ugh!" a girl exclaims, raising herself up off the floor of the train she now laid on, looking around. She sighs, getting back into her seat, finding her surroundings. She rubs her cheek, now sore from the impact made when she fell.

_"I, fell asleep? When?" _the girl thinks to herself, looking out of the window of the train as it whizzed by a large meadow, the sunrise lighting up the sky with pinks and oranges. She looks over at the seat across from her. There laid a sleeping girl, her blonde hair covering her face in a large blob.

"Dad, please be alive…" the girl says to herself, closing her eyes for a brief moment before opening them again. Yet again, when she closed her eyes, she still saw the same moment repeat itself, the moment that haunted her for four years.

She grasps her right arm tightly, her teeth gritted. "How?" she asked herself again, for what seemed to be the trillionth time. She seemed to ask that to herself every day. How had her life ended up like this? How had she turned from a simple middle child to a teenaged orphan?

"Trisha?" a small voice asks. The girl looks over at the sleeping girl across from her, who was now awake, her brown eyes twinkling through her mess that was her hair.

"Yes?" the girl responds.

"Are we there yet?" the younger girl asks, pushing her some of her hair out of her way as she sat up sleepily.

The older girl shakes her head. "Almost. But, you might wanna brush that hair of yours, unless you want to go into town with everyone thinking you're a lion,"

"Hey," the younger girl exclaims, making the older girl laugh.

Eventually, the train the two sisters rode arrived at their destination: Walterby, a town built around a large lake that was at the end of long Canba River that ran through Amestris and Creta. As the two girls got off the train, they immediately got confused and dirty stares from other people. After all, Walterby is a town for military officials and important meetings: what were two young girls doing here?

The older sister brushed them off. They were always treated like this. Given dirty looks, confused stares. At some point sometimes, people would ask where their parents were. 'Dead' would be an easier answer, but the older sister knew they weren't dead. Her parents just couldn't be dead…

"Trisha! The meeting!" the younger sister says, tugging on the right sleeve of the coat the older sister wore. Quickly, the older sister grabs the sleeve and keeps it pulled down, her sister immediately stopping. The sisters walk away from the train and out the station, and into the busy, bustling town that was Walterby.

The younger sister pushes her hair out of her face. "Sophia, I told," the older sister starts, "Please don't do that,"

"Sorry," the blonde-haired girl replies, some kids running by her was they walked.

The older sister, keeping the sleeve pulled down, walked through the town square and past all the vendors, selling food, which the younger sister complained about not having, to clothes which just seemed like sheer pieces of fabric. Eventually, the sisters found a place to eat, and ordered some food at a nearby restaurant.

"You two are awfully young. What are you doing in a town like Walterby?" the waitress asked once the girls ordered their food.

"We're here, to, uh, find somebody," the older sister quickly replies. The waitress frowns.

"Who? An official?" she replies, handing the girl's each their drinks they ordered, which were both milk. (A.N: o)

"No, an automail mechanic," the older sister replies, looking down at the large glass of milk that sat in front of her, twirling around the straw.

"Automail? Hm, I heard some were coming in from Rush Valley to help with the townspeople, so you might find your person there. What's the mechanic's name?" the waitress ponders on, handing the girls each their breakfast.

"Rockbell!" the younger sister exclaims, stuffing her mouth full with pancakes.

"Yeah, Rockbell. Winry Rockbell," the older sister repeats, the waitress suddenly interested.

"You mean the LEGENDARY Winry Rockbell? Granddaughter of Pinako Rockbell? The personal mechanic for the youngest State Alchemist in history, the Fullmetal Alchemist?" the waitress asks in shock.

"Um, I guess," the older sister replies, popping some of her waffle into her mouth.

"Well, good luck. No one's seen her since a train crash a few years back. Some say her entire family died, and that she went into hiding. No one's seen her since," the waitress says, the older sister frowning.

"Whu's fwull ofv metual?" the younger sister asks between pancakes.

"No, the Fullmetal Alchemist. It was told that he was really powerful, one of the most powerful State Alchemists ever, and he was only a teenager. Some people even say it was because of him that Amestris is still here," the waitress explains, the sisters suddenly interested.

"WOW! REALLY?" the sisters say in unison, stars in their eyes.

"Yeah really. Sheesh, what do they teach you kids in school?" the waitress exclaims as she moves to another customer who had just walked in.

"Wow Trisha! This 'full of metal' guy must be REALLY strong! Maybe he can teach us!" the younger sister exclaims, her older sister smiling.

"Maybe, but so far what Dad taught me has helped me the most," the older sister replies. "I learned a lot in that half hour," she continues, smiling.

"Trisha! The meeting!" the younger sister exclaims, her older sister freezing. Quickly, the girls gobble up their food, leave some money on the counter, and rush out of the restaurant. The older sister pulls out two letters from her coat pocket and a folded piece of paper. Quickly, she unfolds it, scanning the directions.

"Sophia! Left!" the older sister says, turning left onto another street. After running about 20 more yards, they spot a large building with a dome. Taking another right, the girls arrive in a very large and circular open area, where lots of people stood around, taking pictures or staring in awe at the large building that wrapped around the large area.

"Which part of the building did he say? Crap," the older sister says to herself, rubbing her fingers against her skull, trying to think.

"The dome part I think!" the younger sister responds. Quickly, the girls run towards the dome part of the large building, running up the large amount of stairs, but running into a large wall of military officials, who stop the girls in their tracks.

"This is as far as you can go. Civilians are not allowed past here," one of the men guarding the building says as the girls stare at the man angrily. The man had a large blue Mohawk on his head, and reached for his gun in its holster.

"We aren't civilians!" the older sister replies, stuffing her hand back into her pocket, pulling out one of the two letters she had.

"What's this?" the man asks, taking the letter and ripping open the top.

"It's from Mr. Flame!" the younger sister replies, making the guard stop.

"Mr. Flame? You don't mean the Flame Alchemist do you?" the man realizes nervously, taking out the letter from the envelope it came in. The older sister nods her head as the man read the letter, his eyes widening and his mouth dropping open.

"N-No way! Read this!" the man exclaims, motioning over others guarding the building's entrance. They all read it, their mouths dropping open.

"WHAT?" the all exclaim in unison.

"Hello! If we aren't let in soon, I'm gonna have to tell Ms. Armstrong why I was late," the older sister threatens, all of the men shuddering.

"Hold on," one of the men say, stepping towards the girls. This man had blonde hair and an icy stare. "How do we know that you two are telling the truth? For all we know, you could Drachmann spies," this catches the rest of the guards' attention, who start wondering if they were spies.

"C'mon, the Furher is waiting for us!" the older sister exclaims.

"Yeah, like we're buying that!" the blonde-haired replies, starting to laugh. The other men catch on and start laughing as well, the girls grumbling. Suddenly, the laughing starts to decrease, leaving the man who started still laughing. He freezes, and turns around.

"Furher Armstrong!" the men exclaim, saluting the higher-ranked ruler of Amestris. The blonde-haired lady stares at the blonde-haired man angrily.

"Ms. Armstrong!" the sisters exclaim, the blonde-haired ruler spotting the girls.

"Ah, there you two are! Where were you?" the Furher asks, walking over to the girls.

"These men wouldn't let us through, even after we gave them Mr. Flame's letter," the younger sister replies. The Furher freezes, glaring back at the men, who scramble away in fright.

"Well, now we can get started, since you're here," the Furher says, leading the two girls inside the large dome building.

"Oh, and this is from Flame himself," the older sister adds, giving the Furher another letter. The Furher opens it up, reads it, and then rips it up, the two sisters becoming sweat-dropped.

* * *

"Who are they?" a man asks once the girls enter the conference room, pointing to the sisters that stood behind the Furher.

"These girls are her to represent Brigadier General Mustang, that lazy bastard," the Furher replies, the men in the conference hall laughing.

"Hey Sophia, how 'bout you go to the library and go read up on some alchemy? I'm sure you wouldn't like it here," the older sister suggests.

"Alright!" the younger sister responds, leaving the room and heading towards the large library they saw while walking to the conference room.

"Trisha, you can sit here," the Furher says, motioning towards and empty seat beside the Furher on her left. Quickly, the brown-haired girl takes her seat, placing her hands in her lap.

"Everyone, this is Trisha Hohenheim," the Furher introduces, motioning to the older sister, "a very skilled alchemist, enough to be a State Alchemist. She has to represent Brigadier General Roy Mustang, who complains is too busy to come here,"

The men start conversing between each other about Mustang, while Trisha remains confused. "Ms. Armstrong," she asks, "How come you didn't use my real last name?"

The Furher freezes, and then sighs. "Your real last name 'Elric' would cause too much disturbance. So, we used your father's real last name,"

"But I thought that was his last name," Trisha asks again, pondering onwards.

"Enough questions for now," the Furher says to Trisha, slamming her fist against the table, catching the attention of the men gathered.

"Now, let us discuss the border defenses of the southern region of Amestris. Because of the war between Creta and Drachma, our southern and western borders pose a threat to be caught in the middle," the Furher exclaims, starting the conference by introducing the topic. Immediately, colonels and generals start listing their ideas.

"We shouldn't stay involved! If we side with Creta, we will lose for sure!" one general had suggested.

"But our borders are in danger! We have too!" another colonel suggested.

"We don't have too!" another man suggests.

Quickly, the conference starts turning into a large argument, men throwing other ideas at each other. Trisha sighs, and then slams her hands down on the table, standing up.

"Before I left Central, Mustang told me what to suggest in his place. He said to point out that we get a large amount of steel from Creta. And while you 'generals' and 'colonels' fought like little girls, I thought it through. If we let Creta fall, we lose our major trader in steel. Without steel, fewer buildings could be built, leaving people homeless. With people homeless, they'd live on the streets, getting infections that could cost those limbs. Also, without steel, we couldn't make automail, which is a huge profit for this country. Without automail, more and more people could die or be wheel-chair-bound for the rest of their lives. Now think. What side are you on?" Trisha shouts to the men, who just stare at her as she sits back down in her seat.

"I believe this topic is taken care of," the Furher says triumphantly.

* * *

_"Is it ready yet?"_

_"Yes, we found one of the 'blood rubies'. We split it in half. We can use a quarter of it to open 'it' and send a group of however many you please. But the more men, the more of the blood rubies we need to use."_

_"Alright then. Send in 250 men. Let's see how legendary this Shamballa is,"_

* * *

"Finally! Lunch!" Trisha exclaims as she sits down in the cafeteria, staring down at her bowl of golden macaroni and cheese, stars twinkling in her eyes.

"Trisha!" Sophia's voice exclaims as the blonde-haired girl runs over and sits down in front of Trisha, some papers folded in her hands and she sets her food down.

"Hey," Trisha replies. "What did you find?"

"I found some stuff about something called the Portal of Truth," Sophia exclaims, unfolding some of the papers and laying them out for her sister to see. On the paper, a picture of what appeared to be a large gate was shone.

"Portal of Truth? What's that?" Trisha replies, looking at the picture and back to her sister.

"I guess it's supposed to be somesort of place where you learn everything there is about alchemy. At least, the book I read said that," Sophia replies, Trisha biting into her Mac and cheese. "Oh, where did you get that?"

Trisha points to the lunch line. "I'll be right back," Sophia exclaims, running over to the lunch lines.

Trisha smiles, looking back down at the papers Sophia had found. She reads the manuscript on them, becoming intrigued by the information she read. She flip the page about the Portal of Truth over, revealing a picture of Earth with another mirrored Earth beside it, and two people standing back to back.

"Parallel universes? What does that have to do with anything about alchemy?" Trisha asks herself, reading the page about it. Her eyes widen, reading over the same sentences once, twice, then again another time.

_"There are two sides to the Gate. If they are both opened simultaneously, it could be possible that someone could jump through the Gate to both universes." _

"No way…" Trisha trails off, looking up from the papers, staring off into space. "Could it possibly by the reason for-"

"Hello? Trisha?" Sophia asks, scaring the brown-haired girl out of her wits.

"Oh, it's just you Sophia," Trisha says, calming herself as her sister sat down across from her. Quickly, Trisha folds up the papers and puts them in her coat pocket.

"Huh? Did you find something?" Sophia asks, stuffing her face full with the golden gooey stuff that was Mac and cheese.

"Yeah. I think that Portal of Truth thing you read about may have answers that we need." Trisha replies.

"Like, about Dad?" Sophia replies. Trisha freezes, a bunch of memories washing over her in an instant. Closing her eyes again, she couldn't relief herself of the same memory that had haunted her earlier in the day.

_"Why? Why did it have to happen to me?" _Trisha thinks, trying to block out the memory.

"TRISHA!" Sophia shouts. Trisha opens her eyes.

"Yes. What's going on?" Trisha asks, noticing the men and women gathered around her getting out of their seats and running outside. Quickly, the sisters run outside as well, following the crowd. Suddenly, Trisha realizes that they were now standing on the top of the stairs overlooking the large circular area that was in front of the large military meeting offices building. The girls quickly move to a separate part of the stairs, where they got a better view of the area.

Instead of the busiling area with tourists, the area was empty. Clouds that had rolled in blocked the sun. A light purple circle was lit in the courtyard. Suddenly, Trisha's eyes widen in fright as the circle expanded, covering the entire courtyard in a light purple aura. Then, the light shoots up into the sky, and a flash of light occurs. The girls look away, but when they look back, they see the courtyard opened up, a large battalion of armored men crawling out of the hole, bearing at least two guns each with extra ammo. Quickly, the mysterious men starts shooting at the people crowded around the courtyard as the military started grabbing guns from inside the building, and as more people climb from inside the hole.

"Oh my gosh! What is that?" a man asks.

"They're aliens!" a lady screams.

"Zombies!" another man cries.

Trisha stares at the courtyard in shock, the purple light reflecting off her eyes. "No way…"

"Sis, we need to move! They'll shoot us!" Sophia exclaims, grabbing her sister's hand as a man notices them and starts to shoot at them. The girls run behind a large pillar as the men start shooting it.

"Trisha! Have you gone mad!" Sophia exclaims, her sister blinking a few times before realizing what was going on.

"The light. I saw it before the crash happened." Trisha says blantly. Sophia's eyes widen in fright, before biting her lip. Trisha shakes her head.

"Nevermind. Right now, we need to fight." Trisha says, her sister nodding her head. Both girls pull out a pair of white gloves from their coats and put them on, transmutation circles drawn onto them. They jump out from behind the pillar, clapping their hands together, and placing them on the ground. Two walls of rock rise up, protecting the girls and giving the men with guns a place to shoot from.

"Create barricades!" Trisha exclaims to her sister, who nods her head. Quickly the girls go separate ways, jumping from behind one pillar to behind the next, creating places for sharpshooters, regular shooters, and snipers to aim from, all the way around the large stairs wrapping around the courtyard.

The shooting intensifies between the groups as the numbers keeping adding to both sides. But, it appears the only alchemists on the scene are Trisha and Sophia.

"What are those?" Trisha exclaims as two large vehicles with wings and propellers shoot out from the large circle, floating around in a circular formation in the sky.

"Flying mechanisms? What country has that kind of technology?" a man near Trisha replies, Trisha questioning the enemy.

_"What country WOULD have this technology? And who would try to attack us from underground? And with THIS kind of armor?" _Trisha ponders as she claps her hands and places them on the stairs, creating two swords. She grasps them, and runs down the stairs, charging towards two of the enemies men. In two quick swipes, blood squirts out from the inside, making Trisha cringe.

_"Why does a 12 year old have to do this? I don't want to kill anybody, but to make sure the building isn't taken over by these…things, I have to. God, what is this country coming to?" _Trisha thinks, slicing through her 8th armor.

"Well, well, well, aren't you the good swordsman?" Furher Armstrong asks, running down the stairs, pulling out her sword, and slicing it down, instantly killing her opponent.

"Thanks, but I'm not aiming to kill. I just don't want these people to take over the building." Trisha replies as another a shout of 'Incoming!' comes to late. Trisha tries to move out of the way, but the person shoots, grazing her left arm. Trisha jumps up and behind the barracks, finding her sister, who runs over to her.

"Trisha, your arm," Sophia exclaims, pointing to her sister's left arm. She was bleeding, yes. Blood ran down her arm like a river, getting on her white tank, her coat, her black shorts, and her gray thigh-highs.

"Take my coat Sophia," Trisha says. "Make sure the papers don't fall out," she adds, grunting as she pulls the left sleeve off of her arm, which wasn't just grazed.

Trisha claps her hands together, touches her right arm, then jumps back into the battle.

(A.N. It wouldn't be a next generation story without automail somewhere,)

"Alright, come at me!" Trisha exclaims, taking a fighting stance. Furher Armstrong looks over at the girl, but spots something irregular. Instead of a peach colored arm tainted in red, her arm was gray and tainted with maroon. Instead of bones she had wires. Instead of skin she had steel.

Trisha's right arm was automail, the whole arm to the shoulder, and it was changed to look exactly like what Furher Armstrong saw as the same sword Edward Elric made with his automail right arm.

_"There's no doubt about it: she really is his daughter," _Armstrong thinks to herself.

Trisha charges towards more of the enemy, slicing the armor they wore, being careful not to fall into the light purple aura. She danced around the edges, defeating man after man, Armstrong doing the same. Yet, slowly, Trisha got worn out, and  
one of the men started gaining the upper hand.

As Trisha fought the man, she and him matched every blow. His fighting style was similar to her's, almost identical. Yet, she was soon knocked to the edge. Knowing the worst, Trisha braced herself. Yet, as the man went in to hit her, she caught a glimpse of one thing:

His eyes.

Yet, as the man hit Trisha, the shooters from behind the barricades ran down the steps, causing the enemy to form a line. The man attacking Trisha was knocked into the light purple circle, and Trisha was as well.

The shooting continued. The battle continued. But, not for Sophia. She watched in horror as her sister, her only so far known living family member, fall into the circled area.

"NO! TRISHA!"

**Ha ha! Suspense! **

**Wow, almost 4,000 words. This is defiantly one of my longer chapters. I am very surprised I got this as quick as I did. I started it Friday, working on the main plot for the chapter and writing it for an hour, and finished it today in two. J  
Well, I don't know when Chapter 2 will be up. All I know, is that it will be done in the next month.**

**Oh, thanks to my two reviewers Ms. Cheerful and lilaclily! Thanks a bunch!**

**Here's your chapter!**

**Now, I am off to watch FMA: Conquerer of Shamballa!**

**Sayonara! Gohan4**

**P.S. If you have a better idea for the title, tell me in your review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi! Well, here I am, back with the next chapter. Oh, and thanks to ms. Cheerful for the idea for the title. I'll think about it (I suck at titles too!) **

**Lilaclily00: Are you talking about the CoS Movie? I think you can already tell that is going to be used in this story, but this takes place after Brotherhood, so the part with the 'other side of the Gate' doesn't come into play like it does in the first anime. But, I do know what you mean by 'all the stuff happening in the movie', like Ed and Al destroying their side of the Gate so no one can get through. **

**Now, onwards!Well, I should also mention that I don't own FMA or FMA: B. Each is owned by Bones, Aniplex, Animax, Toei Animation, Funimation, Manichi Broadcasting, and last but not least, Hiromu Arakawa. (That's all of them, right?) Please support this series!**

**Chapter 2:**

_"Hello?" _a voice asks.

Trisha's eyes suddenly fly open. She quickly sits up, using her hurt arm for support. It quickly gives out under pressure, and she falls over. Slowly standing up, the brown-haired girl looks at the ground beneath her. White. That's all she saw, other than the red that was in drops.

_"Ah, you so ARE alive? Wonderful," _the voice says again. Trisha perks her head up, and her eyes widen, spotting somesort of white figure outlined in black standing two feet away from her, a large grin plastered on its face.

"W-Who are you? Where am I?" Trisha demands, holding her injured arm with her automail one, staring at the person, or, thing.

_"Why I am God. I am the universe. I am one. I am the Truth. I am All. And, I am you," _the white figure replies, pointing at Trisha, the figure smiling.

"What?" Trisha asks in shock, staring at the figure that called itself Truth.

_"And you, my young alchemist, are at the Gate of Truth!" _Truth adds, Trisha's eyes widening, remembering the information she had read in the papers her sister had found.

Her sister.

"Am I dead or something? What am I here for?" Trisha shouts nervously, tears forming in her eyes.

_"Oh, you're not dead. You're very much alive," _Truth replies, letting Trisha sigh in relief. _"You just fell into the Universal's portal, that's all,"_

Trisha freezes. "Universal? I thought there was one Gate,"

_"There is," _Truth replies, _"In every person. Every alchemist or person with alchemic powers has their own Gate." _

"But you said every person. Not everyone is an alchemist," Trisha replies, pondering more into the information this 'Truth' person had.

_"Yes, that is true. Every person is connected to the Gate. Just a different one." _Truth replies, grinning.

"Can you tell me?" Trisha asks; hope starting to build within herself.

_"No." _Truth says blantly.

"Wha?" Trisha replies angrily. "Why?"

Truth flashes its grin. _"You're about to find out!" _it says, raising its hand up. Suddenly, the surroundings change color. Changing to a yellow-orangeish color, a large shadow looms behind Trisha. She turns around, and sees one of the largest things she's ever seen. A large gate stood behind her, its doors closed, with what appeared to be a step leading up to it. Two pillars stood on each side, with some sort of statue looking things around each pillar.

Trisha's automail drops off of her arm in shock as she just stares at the large Gate. "This is WAY bigger than I thought I was,"

Suddenly, as if her last words her magic, the doors of the Gate open slowly, Trisha taking in the darkness inside it. Then, simultaneously, hundreds of pairs of purple eyes open, staring at the brown-haired girl, who freezes. Then, dark black hands shoot out from inside, grabbing Trisha and pulling her in towards the large Gate and the eyes. Acting out of sheer instinct, Trisha tries to run against them, failing. She then tries to pull them off, successfully doing so, but new ones just latched on. Gritting her teeth, Trisha is pulled into the Gate, the doors slowly closing behind her.

Suddenly, she was flung through darkness, going faster and faster, not being able to see anything.

"Gah! Truth! Let me out of here!" Trisha screams, plunging faster and faster until spotting something uncommon, a rarity compared to the darkness. A small patch of light had formed, and Trisha was heading straight for it. As she races forward, the light became brighter and bigger, the shadow hands slowly peeling away. Eventually, the light got too bright for her to watch, so she closed her eyes and reached out, as if to grab the light, with her automail. She grasps the light, closing her hand around it, and suddenly, the light dimmed.

And by dimmed, I mean decreased. Dramatically.

"Huh?" Trisha asks as she opens her eyes, seeing her now empty hand balled in a fist. Then, she started falling. Falling straight down, towards what appeared to be a large town bearing similar traits to Central.

"Gah! What the heck? TRUTH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Trisha shouts, her mouth dropping open as she fell, her speed increasing. She tries keeping herself leveled, her feet facing the ground which was racing towards her, but the wind just knocked her back face-first. She tries clapping her hands together and placing them on her automail, but no blue sparks occurs.

"WHAT?" she exclaims, becoming desperate and flapping her arms like a bird, but to no avail. Suddenly, she realized that she was falling towards a building, one that seemed to be slightly taller than all the other ones nearby. Bracing herself with impact on the roof, the brown-haired girl crosses her arms to shield herself in any way from the incoming crash.

Yet, the crash that was supposed to happen didn't.

Instead, she went through the roof, through a room, through the room's floor, through the ceiling, and into another room, crashing into somebody on a bed, knocking them onto the floor.

"Ah, Ow," Trisha mutters, getting up off of the ground. She rubs her side, as it stunk from the impact. Then, she realized: she was alive.

_"I'm alive? But, how did I survive that?" _Trisha thinks to herself, looking above her to see if any damage was done to the building she fell through. Yet, the ceiling was fine. The person she crashed into wa-

"Wait, where are they?" Trisha asks, looking around at where she now stood. The person she had crashed into was nowhere to be found. And from Trisha's perspective, she was the only one in the room. Unless…

A thought dawned on the girl, one that kinda freaked her out. Quickly, she looks around the small room, now realizing it was a hospital room, and searches for a mirror. She finds what she was looking for behind her, and one quick glance just made her freeze.

She stared at the person in the small mirror. That couldn't be her, could it? But if it was her, how was it possible? She had so many questions- more than enough to use as an excuse to slap that stupid Truth the next time she saw it.

Trisha didn't look like herself anymore. Her bangs, which were usually brushed to the side like her mother's with some hair let down, like her father's, were flat, covering her forehead. Her eyes were slightly bigger, and were now a light aqua-blue combination, like her mother's. Her hair was now blonde, going past her shoulders and went to the ends of her elbows, it being all let down instead of her traditional twin braids hanging down her shoulders. Instead of her white tank top and black shorts dotted in blood, she had on what appeared to be a dress.

Looking at herself, Trisha spun around couple of times, watching as her hair spun around with her like a 6 year old. Yet, something else then caught her attention. Her cuts. Her wounds. Her huge river of blood. They were all gone. Even more shocking was the fact metal no longer poked out of her shoulders.

"My…automail…" Trisha mutters in shock to herself, running her left hand on her new arm, feeling the skin that had been gone for four years. Yet, for some reason, it hurt to touch her arm, but it didn't matter. Tears start to form in her eyes, her mouth widening into a smile.

Suddenly, a knock at the door sends Trisha whirling around immediately. A blonde-haired man with blue eyes opens the door, walking inside.

"Ah, so you're awake," the man says, smiling as she sat down in one of the chairs. Nervously, Trisha climbs onto the bed, back under the covers, finding herself pleasantly warm under blankets.

"Excuse me," Trisha starts, the man's head perking up, "Where am I?"

The man sighs. "You're in the town called Munich. My friend and I were walking home from work when we found you lying in an alley."

Trisha grimaces. An alley? How did THAT happen? And another question: what town was named Munich? Was it a place in Drachma or Creta? Hopefully Drachma, even though Amestris wasn't exactly friendly with them. Creta, being the small country it was, was fighting against Drachma in a war, and Drachma had the upper hand. And, defiantly knew that Amestris didn't have a town this big named Munich.

"Sorry for asking again," Trisha continues. "But, where is Munich?"

The man freezes, blinking a bit before laughing a bit. "Y-you're kidding right? Munich is in Germany,"

Trisha gives the man a confused look, which sees this and stops laughing, realizing that she really didn't know what he was talking about.

"You…do know where Germany is, right?" the man asks. Trisha shakes her head, the man becoming slightly nervous. He opens his mouth to ask another question, but is denied the chance by a knock on the door. A man in a white coat walks in, holding a clip board and smile on his face.

"Well, who is this?" the new man asks the brown-ah-blonde-haired girl, who smiles.

"I'm Trisha," she replies, smiling a bit.

"Well, Trisha, you do know how you got here, right? This man and his friend found you in an alley. Luckily, you weren't dead, you just have a broken arm," the white-coated man, obviously a doctor, replies. Trisha freezes. A broken arm? That's why her right arm hurt.

"Now, be careful, and move over here, and I'll quickly cast it up and put a sling on it," the doctor instructs, Trisha doing as the man said. A few minutes later, she now had her right arm in a white sling.

"Very good! Now, Mr. Heidrich here will drive you home," the doctor announces as he left the room, the blonde-haired man getting his coat on.

A few minutes later, Trisha found herself in a car, sitting in the back as the blonde-haired man drove down the street the hospital was on. He stopped at the end of the street, waiting as the other cars turned.

"Which way, young lady?" the blonde-haired man asks, looking back at Trisha, who jerks her head up. She freezes, looking back down at her hands that lie in her lap.

"I…" she starts, not finishing her sentence, thinking of what to say. "I don't have a home…"

The blonde-haired man's eyes widen, and he sighs, thinking of where to take her. Then, he smiles "You can just stay at our place!"

Trisha freezes, blushing a bit. "B-But I couldn't," she tries, waving her hand around.

The man grins. "It's alright, I'm sure Ed wouldn't mind," he says, turning the car to the left once the traffic cleared. Trisha sighs, smiling a bit.

_"Ed…hadn't Mom called Dad that?" _Trisha thinks, closing her eyes as warmth filled her body. Yet, she saw the same memory, the one from the wreck, the one that she had been haunted by.

The sound of the engine stopping jerked the girl awake, quickly unfasining her seat belt and opening the car door on the left side, stepping out onto the sidewalk. The man driving the car started walking towards a door near a small shop, where a woman was tending to her flowers.

"Hello Glacier," the man said, the woman looking up from her flowers, smiling.

"Hello Alfons," the lady replies, smiling. "How's college been for you?"

The man smiles sheepily. "Eh, okay, I guess,"

The woman grins. She spots Trisha, looking at her flowers, Trisha quickly drawing away from them.

"No, it's alright. What's your name?" the woman, Glacier, asks kindly.

"Trisha," she replies, looking at the dark velvet roses, admiring their dark texture and color. Glacier smiles, turning back to the man, Alfons.

"Is she a friend of yours, or has she been sent to bunk with you?" Glacier asks quietly. Alfons sighs.

"She's an orphan I guess. She told me she had no home," Alfons replies, Trisha now moving over to the large bouquets of lilies towards the center of the flower shop.

Glacier sighs. "Then, please be careful," Alfons nods his head.

A few minutes later, Alfons lead Trisha up a stairwell to a small apartment, opening the door and letting Trisha inside. As she walked in, she looked around the small apartment in awe. On her left, a small living room was set up. If you walked farther back, a kitchen was there, as well as a small bathroom and a staircase leading to the upstairs.

"It's okay, make yourself at home," Alfons says, reading Trisha's expression on her face as he walked by her, keeping his coat on. He grabs a cup of coffee, while Trisha sits down on the couch, taking one of the throw pillows and holding it.

"Hey Ed! Don't stay upstairs, we have a guest," Alfons shouts up the stairwell, making his way back to the door. Thumps are heard walking down the steps, as Alfons opened the door.

"I'm pulling another all-nighter. See you tomorrow!" Alfons says cheerfully, closing the door as another man walked by, waving and locking the door. The man turns to Trisha, her eyes widening.

The man had golden hair, his bangs split to frame his face, a little antenna stood up at the top of his head, the rest of his hair pulled back in a ponytail. His eyes were the same color has his hair.

"What, did I spook you or something?" the golden-haired man asks, Trisha quickly shaking her head. The man laughs, walking over and sitting down on a chair across from the now blonde-haired girl, a curious look on his face.

"It's funny," Trisha starts, smiling a bit, not making eye contact, "you look a lot like my father."

The man looks over at Trisha and smiles. "Really? I haven't seen many people with golden hair,"

"Neither have I," Trisha replies, silence settling around the two people. Something dings in the kitchen, and the man gets up took look at it.

"Hey, dinner's ready!" the man exclaims, Trisha getting up and walking into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, the two sit down at the small table in the kitchen, Trisha quickly eating her food. The man does the same.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" the man asks, Trisha looking up from her dinner as the man placed his fork down in his plate.

"Sure," Trisha replies casually.

"C-Can you tell me…" the man starts, trailing off, before finding his words. "…what happened to your parents?"

Trisha sighs, realizing that she hadn't told her story in a long time to anybody. The last time she explained everything was when she met the Furher for the first time, and that was over two or so years ago…

"I can," Trisha replies, smiling a bit. "It doesn't pain me as much anymore," she says, closing her eyes, only for her to open them again, plagued by the same memory.

"I-I-I mean if you don't want to, it's alright," the man says nervously, Trisha shaking her head.

"I need to get it out anyway…" Trisha replies, trailing off as she let her mind wander back to a time where she had her family, the last day they were together.

_"Dad! Look!"_

_"Well, would you look at that! It's a transmutation circle!"_

_"Hey Dad, couldn't you use alchemy?"_

_"Once. But that was a long time ago,"_

_"Dad, can you teach me alchemy?"_

_"You know what? Grab your brother's screwdriver and come here. I'll teach you,"_

Trisha lets out a sigh before continuing. "It was a normal, clear-sky day. My family was going to meet up with my uncle and aunt near the border, so we were going to catch a train there. But, as soon as we got on, I knew something was wrong. And, as we were crossing a bridge over a river, something happened at the front of the train. I don't know exactly, but the first two cars caught fire. People tried to evacuate, the bridge wasn't wide enough."

"We were in the caboose, at the very end, when Mom saw some people hurt. Of course, since her parents were doctors, she went to help. That was the last time I saw her,"

"Then, an explosion occurred in the tender car, sending the cars flying backwards and into the air. Some people fell the large depth and into the river. Some lived. Luckily, my father shielded a good portion of the blast from me, my sister, and my brother. But somehow, my brother was separated from us."

"My sister was knocked unconscious, laying in the nearby grass, her blood dying the grass. She would live, her injuries weren't fatal. However, from the blast, my dad was almost knocked into the gorge. My right arm must've been hurt in the blast somehow, as I tried to help my dad, who was clinging to the bridge."

"As I was centimeters, no, millimeters away from his hands, another explosion occurred, sending my father into the gorge. To this day, everytime I close my eyes, that's all I see. The next time I woke up, I found myself in the grassy area, the bridge destroyed, and my right arm missing."

"My sister and I wandered back to the previous station, which luckily wasn't far from the crash site. People were already rushing to the site. Lucky for me, a doctor was one of those people who came first, and found my sister and I. As we were bandaged, we tried to find the rest of our family, but didn't succeed. So, my sister, my younger sister, demand that I get automail, so we could search for our family. I agree, and the doctor took use to Rush Valley, where a man there agreed to be my mechanic, saying that he knew the 'Rockbell' design."

Once finished, Trisha sighs, looking up at the man across from her, expecting a reaction mixed between pity and guilt. Yet, the expression on the man's face said one thing: shock.

"No…way…" the man says slowly, taking it all in, his eyes widening.

Trisha frowns. "Did you not expect that?"

The man shakes his head, slapping his hand to his forehead. He looks back at Trisha, and sighs. Trisha gives the man a confused look.

"It can't be…" the man says, moving into the chair beside Trisha. He looks down at the ground, then back to the girl. He places his hands on her shoulders.

"Tell me, what is your name?" the man says sternly.

"Trisha," Trisha repeats for the 2nd time that day.

"Full name," the man rephrases.

"Trisha…Elric…" Trisha repeats, adding on her last name. The man freezes, the look on his face saying 'worst case scenario'.

"No…No…it just can't be…" the man says, looking back at Trisha.

"Trisha! Does the word 'Transmute' mean anything to you?" the man asks, a surprising calmness in his tone.

"What? Of course it does!" Trisha replies casually, the man sighing. He looks at the girl, a flame in his eyes.

"Trisha, you may not believe this…"

**And, scene! Haha, another cliffhanger! Don't you just love it? Well, Chapter 3 will be out sooner or later. Meanwhile, please review. ****I want a reason to write. ****With your reviews, it tells me that you want more. And more is what you'll get..**

**Right now!**

"…but…I'm your father…"


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi! I'm back with the next chapter! Now, the only reason I've been spilling these chapters is out is because I've been off of school for an entire week. Once I go back to school, they will start slowing down, as I am a very busy girl.**

**Lilith Jae: I wanted to include that part in the chapter really badly. It was actually that line in FMA that got me thinking a bit…and then this story was created!**

**Onwards! Well, I should also mention that I don't own FMA or FMA: B. Each is owned by Bones, Aniplex, Animax, Toei Animation, Funimation, Manichi Broadcasting, and last but not least, Hiromu Arakawa. (That's all of them, right?) Please support this series!**

**Chapter 3**

**_"_**_Trisha…you may not believe this…"_

_"…but…I'm your __**father**__,"_

The words rang in Trisha's mind, over and over again, like a shout echoing in a cave. Her father…her father…the one she had been searching for four years…was sitting right across from her.

It made no sense at first, but once she thought about, it did. This man looked exactly like her father did. He was identical, come to the fact that he seemed…um…not as tall as he was before, but it was true.

The man sitting in front of her WAS Edward Elric.

Tears form in Trisha's eyes, and, without any warning, jumps and wraps her arms around the man, tears running down her face.

"I did it…I finally did it…" Trisha says to herself, her father smiling, hugging her back.

* * *

**_(A.N. You don't mind if I call Trisha's dad Edward right? I mean, that is really the only way we can tell who it is.)_**

* * *

"So, Sophia is alright?" Edward asks Trisha, who nods her head.

"The only bad part is," Trisha replies, "Is that she must be worried sick about me,"

"Worried?" Edward asks, a confused look on his face, before grinning. "Did you do something wrong, Trisha?"

Trisha freezes, waving her hands around nervously, her face turning slightly pink under pressure. "What? N-n-no! Of course not! I mean, she must be worried about because, well, I'm her only family. Well, you are too, but she doesn't know I'm here and…" she trails off, her father laughing.

"On another note," Edward starts, his face suddenly becoming stern. "How did you get here?"

"What do you mean?" Trisha replies, totally unaware.

"How did you wind up on the other side of the Gate?" Edward asks again, rephrasing his question. Trisha's eyes widen, realizing what had actually happened and where she actually was.

* * *

**_(A.N. I was so tempted to write 'rainbow' instead of Gate)_**

* * *

"I-I'm on the other side of the Gate?" Trisha exclaims nervously, her father raising an eyebrow at her.

"You do know what the Gate is, right?" Edward asks casually. Trisha nods her head, uncertainty in play.

"Isn't Truth's domain?" Trisha asks her father, who nods his head.

"In a sense, yes. The Gate is a source of alchemical knowledge, and each alchemist has one. You have one, your uncle has one, and your sister has one according to you as well." Edward replies, explaining the Gate as best as he could.

"But, what about you? Don't you have a Gate?" Trisha asks conceringly, Edward sighing, trying to fight back the nostalgia that was creeping back.

"I did," Edward starts, looking down at the table, "But if I wanted to bring my brother back, I needed to give something in return. The law of Equivalent Exchange."

"To obtain, something of equal value must be lost," Trisha recites from memory.

"And because of that, I gave up my ability to use alchemy. I destroyed my Gate, and destroyed my portion of Truth along with it," Edward replies, concluding his little lesson with his daughter, who just stares at her father.

"So, that's why you said you couldn't use alchemy," Trisha replies sadly, her father sighing again.

Silence covers the two for a few seconds, only for it to be broken by Trisha.

"Wait, why did you need to bring your brother back?" the blonde-haired girl asks, Edward freezing.

He sighs for about the hundredth time. "Because…" he starts, unable to finish the sentence, trying to gather his thoughts. "Because…his soul rejoined his body…" Edward says flat out, confusing Trisha even more.

"How is that possible? A soul being separated, then rejoined with its original body?" Trisha ponders more, her father becoming more nervous.

"Alright. I can't hide the obvious," Edward exclaims, a small smile forming at the ends out his mouth. "I did it." He says quietly.

"Did…what?"

"I did it!" he says louder. "I committed Human Transmutation! I had too…I had to try…at least." Edward says, her voice faltering. Trisha's eyes widen, the words echoing inside her head.

"_Human Transmutation…"_

_"Human Transmutation…"_

"Dad…" Trisha replies, seeing her father frustrated, the words he said talking a toll on him and his memories.

"Trisha…do you know who your named after?" her father asks, looking up at his daughter, what seemed to be tears appearing in his eyes. Trisha shakes her head.

"You were named after my mother," Edward answers, looking up at the ceiling above them.

Trisha looks down at her lap. Even though her father hadn't told her or any of her siblings, Trisha knew that she had died. She had seen her father at the graveyard in Resembool every week, laying a bouquet of flowers on the same person's grave. On the back from school one day, she had read the stone with her grandmother's name written on it, a bouquet of lilies lying in front of it. She never told her father what see saw, but that evening as soon as she got home, she cried.

"Dad…" Trisha starts, breaking the silence that had settled between the two.

"Let's get back on topic," Edward exclaims, "Where were we?"

"Um, I believe you were explaining the Gate to me," Trisha replies. Edward nods his head, trying to back on subject.

"Tell me," Edward replies after thinking for a few seconds. "What Gate did you see before you came here?"

Trisha pauses, and replies. "I saw a huge gate. Like, it must've been fifty times the size of me. There were giant pillars on each side, statues of what appeared to be people trying to get away from the giant gate." She describes, Edward's eyes widening.

"Is it possible there's TWO Gates?" Edward asks, Trisha's eyes widening, remembering something.

"Truth did mention something about a 'Universal' Gate," Trisha suggests, Edward staring at his daughter in shock.

"Then, maybe this 'Universal' Gate Truth spoke about is what brought us here," Edward hypothesizes, Trisha agreeing.

"Wait…" Trisha realizes, thinking for a few seconds. "You came here four years ago, right?"

Edward nods his head. "Geez, it's been four years already? It's only felt like four months!"

"And I came today…" Trisha trails off, piecing together the clues she had. Then, her eyes widen, realizing a connection.

"Purple light." Trisha says blantly. Edward sweat-drops. "What?"

Trisha sighs. "There was a flash of purple light before…the crash…" she explains, hesitating before continuing, "and I was fighting a huge group of people attack Walterby when I fell in a hole of the same purple light…"

"Are you saying that this 'purple light' is responsible for bringing us here?" Edward asks, Trisha nodding her head.

"It makes sense. You fell in the large light purple ring that was in the river below the bridge, and you were sent here. I fell in a large purple hole with the same light, and wound up here," Trisha explains again, her father nodding his head. He flashes a smile.

"I guess you got my smart and powerful alchemic brain genes, while your brother got your mother's gear head brain cells," Edward remarks, making Trisha laugh.

"Just don't say that to Mom's face," Trisha suggests. "Or she'll hit you with one of her fancy wrenches like you said she did when you were younger,"

Edward bursts out laughing. "Yeah. I don't want another automail limb,"

* * *

"Sorry, but your claiming the couch tonight," Edward says, laying a blanket on top of the large, long couch in the family room. Trisha waves her hand around.

"It's alright," Trisha replies. "I'm sure this couch will be much more comfortable than the bed I have in my room,"

"Your room? You still go back to Resembool?" Edward asks as Trisha sits down on the couch.

"Nah, not much. Maybe to just grab some clothes, that's it." Trisha replies. "As long as General Lazy-Butt allows me too."

Edward freezes. "Trisha…don't tell me you did what I think you did…" he starts.

"Yeah, well I'm not a State Alchemist, I'll give you that," Trisha starts. "Although, Furher Armstrong wants me to be,"

Edward's mouth drops open. "General Armstrong is the Furher?" he exclaims, a nervous expression taking over his face. Trisha watches, her father taking in the information.

Then, the clock from upstairs starts to ring, signaling the arrival of the 10 o' clock hour. Quickly, Trisha gets under the blanket her father laid out, and positions her head in the right place on her pillow.

"We can talk more tomorrow," Edward suggests, crouching down to equal the height where his daughter was laying. He brushes her bangs out of the way, kisses her on the forehead, and stands back up, walking upstairs.

"I'll be upstairs if you need anything," Edward adds, climbing the stairs to his room, turning off the light that was downstairs.

"Okay," Trisha replies, looking up at the ceiling. She turns on her side, and closes her eyes, a smile forming. As she fell asleep, a single tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

**(A.N. That last part took me forever to write! I just kept smiling the entire time, making me blush! AHHHH! Well, the chapter isn't over JUST yet. Now, let's keep this rolling!)**

* * *

After what seems like a few minutes later, Trisha wakes up, stretching her arms in the air. Yet, something seems, out of place. She tried moving her left arm, as both of her arms hurt. Other than the pain on the upper part of her arm, she was fine. Her right arm, however, wasn't. It seemed, a little different. Her nerves felt slightly different, and her arm felt heavier. She looks down at her arm, and her eyes widen.

She had her automail again.

"What?" Trisha exclaims, looking down at herself. Her left arm and bandages from the not-entirely grazed bullet. She didn't have stitches, which meant that bullet just caused a deep cut. Her automail still had its sword, so she clapped her hands and placed them on her automail, blue sparks appearing, returning the limb back to the way it was.

"But, how can I use alchemy? It didn't work when I was with Dad…" Trisha asks herself, looking at her hands and realizing her special gloves weren't on. Then how did she use alchemy?

Trisha feels her head. Yeah, her bangs were like they normally were. Her hair was back in her twin braids, and was the light brown color. Her blood-stained white tank was still on, so she supposed her black shorts were on as well. Another red coat was laying on the nightstand beside her, except this time it had somesort of flamel on the back.

Only then did she realize she was back in the hospital. She looks outside from the windows in her room. It was cloudy, and she could see a good portion of Central…at least…if it was Central.

Suddenly, the door opens, causing Trisha to whirl her head around. In the doorway stood Furher Armstrong, along with General 'Lazy Butt Bastard' Mustang and his helper, Ms. Riza. Quickly, a huge hug knocks Trisha almost off of the bed she sat on.

"TRISHA!" Sophia's excited voice exclaims, hugging her sister even closer, tears rolling down her face.

"Hey, I'm alright," Trisha says, putting her hands on her sister's shoulders, although her left arm couldn't bear the weight, so her automail got all the weight.

"That's good," Mustang says, taking a seat inside the room. "I don't want to lose my top agent,"

"Is that all you think about?" Trisha replies, sweat-dropped. The two ladies walk in as well, Furher Armstrong taking another seat, Hawkeye closing the door, and taking the last seat, while Sophia hopped up onto the bed with Trisha.

"So, how are you feeling?" Armstrong asks Trisha, who smiles.

"Better than ever, actually," Trisha replies, the smile on her face not dimming.

"But, you've been out for a day at least," Mustang points out, Trisha's eyes widening.

"I have?" Trisha asks in shock. Maybe the whole encountering-her-father thing wasn't real after all…

"But how am I still here?" Trisha asks, confusing everybody.

"What do you mean?" Sophia asks curiously.

"I mean, I fell into the hole. How did you get my body out?" Trisha asks, trying to rephrase her question.

"Oh, that! Well, when the hole disappeared for some reason, the Furher saw your body just lying on the ground. For a second I thought you were dead, but you were just unconscious!" Sophia explains quickly.

"Then how did I-"Trisha starts, catching herself before asking her question.

"How did you what?" Hawkeye repeats, Trisha finding her being cornered, with no way around this. She sighs, biting her lip. How would everyone take the news? What if no one believed her?

"Then how did me…" Trisha repeats herself, trying to carefully choose her words. Then, an idea pops into her head. "Then how did I wind up at the Gate of Truth?"

Everyone in the room freezes, the look in Mustang's eyes, gaining what appeared to be a nervous or scared look.

"T-The Gate of Truth? Did you go through?" Mustang asks nervously, hoping the girl didn't go through the pain he did. Trisha hesitates, before shaking her head.

"But, I can do this now!" Trisha exclaims, clapping her hands together and placing them on her automail, creating her arm-sword. Everyone in the room gasps, and Trisha changes it back.

"WOW! And that was without our special gloves!" Sophia exclaims.

"Just like Fullmetal…" Mustang says, catching Trisha's attention.

"Fullmetal?" Trisha asks.

"Hey, we heard that at the café from yesterday!" Sophia realizes, Trisha remembering it as well.

"Yeah. This 'Fullmetal' guy sounds really cool!" Trisha exclaims, the adults becoming confused.

"He didn't even tell them…" Armstrong trails off, confusing the sisters.

"What are you talking about?" Sophia asks, looking at all the adults for answers.

"Do you know who the 'Fullmetal Alchemist' is?" Mustang asks, the girls looking at each other before shaking their heads in unison.

"Why? Is it somebody we know?" Trisha asks, pointing to her sister and herself.

Mustang sighs; looking down at the ground, then back up at the girls.

"You two are the daughters of the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric."

* * *

**_(A.N. BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I really wanted this to be the end of the chapter, but I am going to keep going. Besides, my minimum of 3,000 words has not been reached! I usually try to reach it by the end of the chapter. Onwards!)_**

* * *

"WHAAAAAAAT?" the girls exclaims, looking at each other, then back at Mustang, complete shock in their reactions.

"B-But…HOW?" Sophia exclaims in shock, totally unable to comprehend what she just heard.

"It makes sense though…" Trisha trails off, thinking. "His stories he told. The ones with an automail arm like mine. The ones where he could use alchemy. But then he gave up his alchemy to get his brother back. Yeah, it makes sense!"

"H-How did you know that he gave up his alchemy?" Mustang asks Trisha curiously, obviously confused.

"Well…if I told you I'm sure you wouldn't believe me…" Trisha replies, trailing off, looking out the window and out over Central.

"C'mon Trisha! Tell me!" Mustang exclaims, getting out of his chair.

"I have a fee you know…" Trisha replies, a small smile forming. "I am a secret agent for the Amestrian Military…"

Angrily, Mustang digs into his pocket, pulling out his wallet. He pulls out a five*, lays it in Trisha's out-stretched hand, and puts his wallet back in his pocket, Trisha grinning evilly.

"Thank you," Trisha replies, turning back to face her superior.

"I know this sounds farfetched, but I believe while I was knocked out, I went to a place called Germany. I arrived in a town called Munich, and found myself in the hospital with a broken right arm," Trisha starts to explain, immediately catching everyone's attention.

"Your arm?" Armstrong asks curiously.

"Yep. This one," Trisha replies, nodding her head, pointing to her automail.

"I was driven to a small apartment by a blonde-haired man claiming his name was Alfons," Trisha continues, this time Sophia being the shocked one.

"Like Uncle Al?" Sophia asks, Trisha nodding her head again.

"When I got to the small apartment, the man who drove me to the apartment made a quick turn-around, yelling upstairs to his friend that he was 'pulling another all-nighter' and left. Then, another man came downstairs, and I couldn't believe my eyes at first, but after having a conversation with him, I knew it had to be him…it HAD to be,"

"The other man was the **Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric,** or in other words...**Dad.**"

* * *

**Okay, I'll end it here. Ta Da! All done in about 2 ½ to 3 hours! I was close to reaching 3,000, but I wanted to leave it at a good ending. Alright then, tell me what you think! ****_I want you reviews. They tell me that you are enjoying this story, and that I should write more. _****In the meanwhile, its 12:22, and I need to go eat lunch (I'm starving!)**

**Sayonara!**

**Gohan4**

***I know Amestrian Currency is different, but I don't remember what its called. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello! I have returned with another chapter. Hopefully, sooner or later, the enemy that had three lines in Chapter 1 will be formally introduced, as well as some more mysteries and information. **

**Also, I would like to mention this: Thank you.**

**If it weren't for my reviewers, I wouldn't be at chapter 4! Usually my stories die around here! So THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**Yeah, school starts up again tomorrow. Yay….And what makes is worse, is that I have the song 'Brothers' stuck in my head. I heard it for the first time not to long after I posted the last chapter, and I was a mess. It inspired a one-shot the next day…so, maybe a one-shot is in order…**

**Well, Onwards! Well, I should also mention that I don't own FMA or FMA: B. Each is owned by Bones, Aniplex, Animax, Toei Animation, Funimation, Manichi Broadcasting, and last but not least, Hiromu Arakawa. (That's all of them, right?) Please support this series!**

**P.S. Trisha isn't in Central. She's actually in East City. I'm just too lazy to change the typo in the last chapter, so keep that in mind. But, why do I need to change it? Hm….**

**Chapter 4**

"WHAT?"

"No way! Trisha found Dad!" Sophia exclaims excitedly, hugging her sister again, Trisha smiling back.

"But, where is this 'Germany'?" Armstrong asks, Trisha biting her lip.

"It's…" she starts, trailing off. "On the other side of the Gate…"

"What?" Mustang exclaims. "There is no 'other side of the Gate'! It's one way in, one way out!"

Trisha looks over at her superior. "So, you did it too, didn't you?" she asks, a wave of shame coming over the Flame Alchemist. "You committed Human Transmutation?"

Mustang looks at the ground shamefully. "I was forced to…DANG those Homunculi,"

Trisha raises in eyebrow. "Homunculi? You mean, alchemically created people?"

Mustang nods his head. "That's how your father saved this country, and the world. He stopped the Hommunculi's leader, Father from using the country in a large Human Transmutation that would result in a Philosopher's Stone,"

Trisha and Sophia's mouths drop open. "WHAT?"

"Geez, what DOESN'T he hide from his kids?" Armstrong exclaims, Mustang shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, back to the other side of the Gate business," Hawkeye replies, turning her attention back towards the sisters. "What did the other side of the Gate look like?"

"It looked a lot like Central, at least, the town I was in did. They were pretty even when it comes to technology as well. It had a lot of the same names and faces, but, they didn't have alchemy." Trisha replies, taking Mustang by surprise.

"No alchemy? Interesting…" Armstrong remarks.

"But, without alchemy…I'd just be…" Mustang exclaims, over-reacting. "I'd just be a regular person!" he announces, causing the sisters to sweat-drop.

"What made it weirder is that I had blonde hair and blue eyes! It felt even weird because I was even wearing a…dress…" Trisha adds, shuddering at the last part.

"So? What's so bad about wearing a dress?" Hawkeye asks casually.

"I don't wear'em!" Trisha replies, waving her arms up, causing her left arm to ache and her automail hand to almost fly off. Trisha almost screams, fake-fainting onto her bed.

"My hand…" she says slowly, shuddering. Quickly, Sophia gets up off the bed, picks it up, and gives it back to her sister, who grabs it and holds it with her opposite hand.

"What's my mechanic going to think now?" Trisha exclaims, sulking on her bed.

"Just tell her that your hand was knocked off!" Sophia suggests.

"Or that your hand came off," Armstrong replies.

"Or that you got into a fight and the person you were fighting tore it off," Hawkeye says.

"Or that I used my brilliant alchemy to knock it off for being a bad girl!" Mustang exclaims. Angrily, Trisha slams her automail on Mustang's head, causing everyone to laugh.

"Hey! Trisha!" Mustang exclaims angrily.

Suddenly, a knock at the door sends the room silent, looking at the door as if it was the doorway to an apocalypse. The door opens, and in walks a young lady carrying a toolbox.

"Somebody needed an automail mechanic?" the lady asks, walking into the room, spotting Trisha's now-broken automail. The lady walks around to the other side of the bed and sets her toolbox down.

"Thanks for coming," Mustang says, giving the lady a piece of paper. "Your pay," he explains, getting up and walking out of the room, Hawkeye and Furher Armstrong following as well, closing the door behind them as they left, leaving the sister is the room.

"So, young lady, how did someone like you get automail at your age? The last time I heard of a person your age with this kind of automail was the Fullmetal Alchemist," the lady asks, Trisha laying her arm out so the mechanic could do the work. The lady unconnects the nerves, leaving Trisha right armless.

"Well, I got in a bad train wreck a few years back, cost me my arm. I was eight," Trisha replies, the lady looking up at the girl in shock.

"You got THIS kind of automail when you were eight? Some guts you had!" the lady exclaims, starting her work.

"Ah, I don't mean to be rude, but you do know how this style or whatever works, right? And you know a way to reconnect my hand?" Trisha asks, holding up her right hand with her left, the lady laughing.

"The Rockbell style is known throughout Rush Valley as one of the most durable styles made for the fighters." The lady explains, taking some screws from her toolbox and a wrench as well, turning a knob on Trisha's arm.

"I guess I could be considered a fighter," Trisha replies, looking at the ceiling, smiling a bit.

"Yeah! You kicked butt in Walterby!" Sophia exclaims, catching the lady's attention.

"You two were at the huge invasion in Cameron?" the lady exclaims, confusing the sisters. "Man girl, you have some guts!" she says, slapping the bed.

"Cameron?" the sisters ask in unison, confusing the mechanic now, her eyes then widening, realizing something.

"Oh, you two must be going by its new name! Walterby used to be a town called Cameron, but for some reason, they changed its name a few years back." The mechanic explains.

"Changed the name? Why?" Sophia asks curiously.

"Well, a few years back, some sort of giant red light caused everyone in town to faint I guess. Eventually it was revealed to be that the entire country had fainted as well. Cameron was one of the focal points I guess, so they changed the name so nobody would suspect the town." The mechanic explains, taking Trisha's hand and pushing it back in its socket in the automail.

"Giant red light?" Trisha asks, the mechanic nodding her head. "Yes, I'm sure. I even remember it!" the mechanic replies, screwing Trisha's hand in.

"So, what are your names?" the lady asks, putting on the finishing touches.

"I'm Sophia," Sophia says casually.

"Hold on," the mechanic says, tightening a bolt, sending Trisha a huge shock of pain.

"Trisha…" Trisha replies quietly. "Trisha Elric," she says, her voice wavering in pain from the reconnected nerves in her arm.

The mechanic's eyes widen. "Elric? That's your last name?" the sisters nod their heads in unison.

"Wow! You two are related to Winry Rockbell then, right?" the mechanic asks, stars appearing in her eyes. The sisters nod their heads again.

"Yeah, she's our mother," Trisha remarks, the mechanic grinning.

"Oh my gosh! The daughters of Winry Rockbell! I can't believe it!" the mechanic exclaims excitedly, shaking Trisha's newly connected hand, causing her more pain.

"Do you know where she is? No one's seen her in the past four years!" the mechanic continues on.

"No," Sophia replies. "We're looking for her,"

The mechanic's mouth drops open. "Good luck,"

* * *

"Tell me Sophia," Trisha asks as she is pushed down the hallway of the hospital in wheelchair to a balcony at the end of the street. "How did I wind up in East City?"

"The hospital in Walterby/ Cameron was too crowded, so they rushed you too East City. And by rushed, it took them at least two hours or so," Sophia explains, pushing her sister to the edge of the balcony.

"So, my leg's busted up to? Great," Trisha says, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, but your arm isn't broken!" Sophia replies, Trisha smiling, nodding her head in agreement.

The sisters stare out at the large city that was East City, Trisha noticing that the buildings started to climb higher into the air. The brown-haired girl even saw a building being made that was told to be almost as tall as the walls at the old Central Command.

"So, this is where you are," Mustang's voice chimes, the sisters turning around to see their superior officer, smiling. He walks up to the balcony, standing beside Trisha on her right.

"I have another mission for you two," he says, looking out over East City.

"What, do we have to represent you at another important meeting like in Cameron?" Trisha asks, taking the man by surprise.

"How do you know that name?" Mustang asks immediately.

"The mechanic who fixed Trisha's arm told us. She said after the 'giant red light' caused everyone to pass out, the town changed their name," Sophia replies, Mustang freezing.

"The Nationwide…Transmutation Circle?" Mustang asks, confusing the girls.

"Nationwide…" Sophia repeats.

"Transmutation Circle?" Trisha asks, becoming interested.

Mustang freezes. "When your father and uncle went to Briggs up North, they found out that the enemy, the Homunculi, had been plotting something. They found certain cities that were attacked and lined them up, revealing a transmutation circle with the certain cities being the main focus points."

"So, Walt- Cameron was one of those cities?" Trisha asks, Mustang nodding his head.

"And the big red light was the circle being activated?" Sophia questions, Mustang nodding his head again.

"But, what was this circle used for?" Trisha asks, Mustang sighing.

"You two are just full of questions, aren't you? It makes sense, I mean, it's not like Edward would just tell his eight-year-old daughter 'I save Amestris from becoming a Philosopher's Stone and destroyed an evil so powerful it absorbed God.'" Mustang replies, freezing, the sisters' reactions becoming priceless.

"The circle…was for a Philosopher's Stone?" Trisha exclaims, her eyes becoming wide with interest.

"But, I thought that the Philosopher's Stone was fake! A myth!" Sophia replies loudly, quickly covering her mouth when she finished.

"Well you're wrong about that. C'mon, let's go inside if we want to talk about this," Mustang suggests, Sophia pushing Trisha back inside the hospital.

* * *

_"General Eckhart, we have another pair of planes and a batch of 350 men ready,"_

_"Good. Now, what about the rockets we need for the planned invasion?"_

_"Sir, we have the Rocketry batch working on them right now."_

_"Who is the leader of the group?"_

_"Alfons Heidrich, sir,"_

_"Wait, he's the one who stays with-"_

_"The boy from the other side!"_

_"Well, at least we know we can count on him."_

"WHAT?"

* * *

"Yes. I'm afraid all information about the Nationwide Transmutation Circle and any information leading up to or about the Promised Day was destroyed." Hawkeye reports, the sisters sulking on Trisha's hospital bed.

The sisters were now informed about the crazy things their father had done with his alchemy to save the country, and the world. They couldn't believe it at first: their father, the one who claimed to have alchemy once, was the savior of the country? It was hard to take in, but it made sense to Trisha. Her sister didn't know that her father committed the taboo, but it might hurt her if Trisha said anything, so her mouth stayed sealed.

"Well, I do remember the pattern the circle's drawing was set up to be," Mustang says, taking a piece of paper from one of the tables and a pen out from his pocket.

"Draw it then!" Trisha exclaims, fidgeting around on her bed, the setting sun behind her turning the sky orange.

Mustang first draws a circle, writing the word 'Amestris' at the top, drawing in the different sections of the country. He then plots where North, West, South, and East City would have been, as well as Central. Inside the circle that represented Amestris, he drew a smaller one, and inside that, he drew a pentagon, connecting five points together with the lines. He then rearranged the pentagon, drawing it again, except smaller. When finished, it showed five different points, and one of the ten was where Cameron would have been located on a map.

"I-It really is a transmutation circle!" Sophia exclaims nervously, her eyes wide.

"Look at that," Trisha says calmly, analyzing the paper. "One is right where you plotted South City!"

"Yeah, you're right," Mustang replies, looking at the paper. "But why Cameron…"

"There has to been a connection between this town and the invaders, correct?" Sophia asks, Trisha agreeing.

"I wouldn't be calling them invaders," Hawkeye interjects. "An autopsy on one of the men killed by Trisha was shown to have been crushed earlier than it cut the fatal wounds on its shoulders," she explains, Trisha playing with her fingers.

"Crushed? Crushed by what?" Mustang exclaims, Sophia gasping.

"And, the armor they wore is no longer worn by any of the bordering countries, not even Xing," Hawkeye continues. "Another man autopsied had blonde hair and blue eyes,"

"And, they had flying machines! No country, not even Drachma, would have technology like that!" Trisha adds, confusing Mustang.

"Well, we can figure this out in the morning. Right now, you two need dinners and an excuse to get Trisha out of here," Mustang announces. Sighing, Trisha gets up from her hospital bed and into her wheelchair she was insisted to use, even thought she thought it was like giving up.

"Now, let's go," Hawkeye says, holding the door open for everybody.

"Wait! My coat!" Trisha exclaims, pointing to the red coat with the flamel that had remained untouched the entire day. Sophia runs over, grabs it, and then goes back over to her sister, handing it to her, still folded.

"Thanks!" Trisha replies, smiling.

A few minutes later, the quartet found themselves in the middle of dinner time. While Sophia sat with Trisha, Mustang and Hawkeye got their food, Sophia going up and getting Trisha after they returned.

Then, after Sophia arrived back with Trisha's food, which was another bowl of military Mac and cheese, Trisha realized something.

"The papers!" Trisha exclaims, unfolding her new coat and searching the pockets for the papers she had placed in her old one, finding that they were nowhere to be found.

"Papers?" Mustang asks.

"The day the attack in Cameron happened, Sophia was in the library at the meeting hall, doing research on alchemy. She found some papers about the Gate of Truth, and something about a parallel world," Trisha quickly explains, biting into her hot but warming Mac and cheese.

"A parallel world? Trisha, for Truth's sake have you gone mad?" Mustang exclaims. "There is no such thing as parallel worlds!"

Trisha frowns. "Maybe. But, it would explain where Dad is,"

Everyone freezes. "Trisha, are you saying that your dad, Edward, is in a parallel world?"

Trisha grins. "It's a hypothesis!"

"Yeah! And if Dad really is there, then you can talk to him in your dreams and stuff, right?" Sophia exclaims, Trisha laughing.

"Honestly, I still don't know if it was all a dream, just a figment of my imagination, or not. But, something tells me that it was real, and I really did see my father. It just seemed…a little awkward." Trisha replies, staring off into space.

"Awkward? How?" Hawkeye asks.

"Well, for one, he seemed a bit shorter." Trisha says blantly, Mustang doing a spit tank with his water. Luckily, no one sat across from him.

"Trisha…" Mustang says, laughing. "Don't EVER tell your father that. It will save your life."

Trisha stares at the Brigader General, who just sits there laughing. "You have issues."

So, after that whole scenario, the Flame Alchemist and his personal assistant got Trisha out of the hospital and back into the room her and Sophia shared, which was the whole way in Central. So, they caught the second to last train to Central, arriving past sundown*.

"Ah, its finally good to be back in Central," Trisha exclaims, jumping onto her bed once they walked in the door, laying on it with her right leg bent from the cast and wraps that were on it.

"Yeah, but its almost 10. If Lazy-Butt wants us to do a mission, we need to charge up." Sophia replies, Trisha sighing.

"Sometimes, you act like the older sister," Trisha remarks, Sophia blushing a bit.

After getting changed into their PJ's and brushing their teeth like every good boy and girl should do, they climbed into their beds. Yet, neither of them could fall asleep.

"Trisha," Sophia starts, staring at the ceiling. "Do you think Dad still loves me?"

Trisha laughs. "Sophia, why wouldn't he?"

"Well, because…you know…" Sophia replies, trailing off, sitting up. Trisha sees this and hobbles over to her sister, sitting down beside her.

"Sophia, you may have not been born in this family, but you're a part of it. We're going to get Dad back, and we'll find Mom and Theo before you can say 'Lazy-Butt Bastard'!" Trisha replies, her sister looking up at her, tears in her eyes, which glowed in the moonlight shining through the window.

"Lazy-Butt Bastard!" Sophia exclaims, frowning. "You lied."

Trisha laughs, and Sophia does as well. "Trisha, if you do see Dad again, tell him that I say 'hi', please? For me?" Sophia asks, Trisha sighing.

"Why would I not?" Trisha replies, smiling.

A minute later, silence rang throughout the room. Well, except for the breathing of two sisters with a powerful bond forged from love and determination.

**And, scene! Yay, another one done in a day! Now, tell me what you think! ****Your reviews really matter to me. They determine if I continue or not. ****I don't want to sound like I'm pressuring you, but at least 1 review makes a difference. Thank you!**

**P.S. Did you notice what I hinted at?**

***I just wanted them in Central. I know it would've taken them MUCH longer to get back to Central, I just, need them there, because of the plot. So yeah.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hai! Here is the next chapter, which includes Edward! :) Thank you again for the reviews! You must really like this story...**

**Gomen for not getting this chapter out sooner. I might only update once a week for now on, unless I get snow days. Then I can spit chapters out. Otherwise, once a week.**

**Well, enough procrastinating. I should probably mention that I don't own this series. It is owned by Bones, Animax, Aniplex, Tokyo Broadcasting System, Manichi Broadcasting, and lastly, Hiromu Arakawa! Please support this series!  
Chapter 5**

The light shining through the windows is what got Trisha up. After another two minutes of sleep, she found herself laying on the couch her father had set up for her the night before.

Or was it the day before?

Either way, Trisha opened her eyes, taking in the new day through the window in the family room. Sitting up, she found herself in the same dress from the day before, her now blonde hair a huge mess.

"Well, that was a good sleep," Trisha critiques, rubbing her eyes. "Did I even sleep?"

She gets up off the couch, stretching, and yawing for the second time before turning towards the kitchen, which was empty. As she walked by the staircase, she spotted the clock at the top of the steps. It read somewhere near 7:45, Trisha wondering if her father had already left.

Her stomach growling, she quickly searched for breakfast in the cabinets, successfully finding some cereal and some milk. She quietly made her breakfast, sitting down at the table in the center.

Suddenly, loud thumps from upstairs disturb the peace and quiet, as Edward comes thumping down the stairs, almost falling down them in the process.

He opens up a closet, grabbing a brown coat and wrapping it around him, running to the door before freezing, realizing the couch was empty.

"Trisha! C'mon!" he says quickly, Trisha sweat-dropping, before quickly running over to him.

"You woke up late didn't you," Trisha remarks, Edward looking back shamefully. "Really? I thought you were supposed to show an example,"

Edward laughs. "You remind me of your mother. 'Oh, Edward, your always waking up so late! or 'Edward, you need to go to sleep earlier!'" he mimics, waving his hands around.

Trisha laughs. "Yeah, don't tell Mom that,"  
Then, Ed freezes, realizing how much time he took standing around and conversing with Trisha instead of running to the factory he was working at like he should've been.

"Trisha! Throw those on and hurry up!" he instructs, pointing to a pair of black boots sitting in the coat closet. Trisha quickly shoves her feet into them, surprised on how they fit her feet almost perfectly, then runs out the door and after her father, who was already down the first set of stairs.

"Dad! You forgot the door!" Trisha exclaims, Ed freezing on the steps, causing him to fall down this time.

"Can you close it?" Ed replies, Trisha catching up.

"Did." she replies bluntly.

"Then let's go," Edward says, picking himself up off the floor and continuing his race, his daughter following in suit.

A minute later, the two raced out of the building, waving to Glacier as they raced by and across the street, and down the sidewalk, a few cars passing by.

"Next time, don't announce to the world that I'm your father," Ed remarks casually. "In this world, I'm only 20,"

Trisha freezes. "Well, that would explain somethings," she replies.

"What things?" Edward asks back, Trisha panicking, waving her hands nervously.

"Oh, nothing! Nothing important!" Trisha exclaims nervously, messing up her words, pausing when she realized something.

"Since when were you eight years older than me? We could be siblings!" Trisha adds, Ed not exactly denying that fact.

"I guess my counterpart was just a lot younger than me!" Ed replies, scratching the back of his head.

"Counterpart? What counterpart?" Trisha asks nervously, her father sighing.

"You haven't figured it out yet? This world is parallel to ours. The people here exist in our world, and the people in our world exist here," Ed replies, banking a sharp right, spotting the factory not to far ahead of them.

"So, this is basically a parallel world? I guess my theory was correct," Trisha replies, her father nodding his head.

"Hypothesis? I guess you do have my genes," Ed replies, grinning as they ran onto the factory grounds, slowing their run to a fast-walking pace.

"I just realized," Trisha says as they walk inside the large factory, the smell of fuel in the air. "How am I going to be allowed in? I don't think people can waltz in here and help,"

Ed grins. "Don't worry: I've got this," he says, walking over to what appeared to be either the factory owner or the man in charge standing near a table, holding a paper.

Ed talks to the man, who has annoyed expression on his face. He then points to Trisha, Ed nodding his head. Ed rambles on, the man (who was taller then Ed by two heads at least) listening, suddenly interested. The man's eyes start to water, Trisha just staring in awe at what her father was doing. Then, Ed walks back over to Trisha, a triumphant look on his face.

"What did you say to him?" Trisha asks, her father smiling.

"Oh, just that your parents, who studied rockets, died in a terrible car crash a week ago, giving you a broken arm and leaving you homeless. Then, Alfons and I found you and took you home!" Ed exclaims triumphantly, Trisha sweat-dropping.

"That actually worked?" Trisha asks again, her father nodding his head, a grin plastered on his face.

"Yeah, now come on," Ed replies, motioning for Trisha to follow, which she does. The two walk into a small office, where Ed flicked on the lights and took off his coat, hanging it on a rack near the door. He sat down at a large desk covered in designs and pictures, as well as lists cluttering the space.

"Wow," Trisha exclaims, picking up one of the drawings off the desk and examining it, reading the notes all over the place.

"That one is for a large rocket. If grouped together with others of the same type, its possible that it could go into space," Edward says, leaning back in the rolley chair he sat in.

"Space? Geez, it must be powerful then," Trisha replies, closing the office door, finding the chance to ask a question that had been nagging her.

"Yeah, Alfons and his friends are building a prototype right now actually." Ed remarks, smiling.

"Tell me, Dad," Trisha starts, her bangs covering her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me, or anyone, that you were the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

This causes Edward's eyes to widen. He sits up, looking over at his daughter who stood against the door, looking at the ground.

"H-How do you know that name?" Edward asks slowly, Trisha looking up.

"Brigadier General Lazy-Butt told me." Trisha replies bluntly.

"Lazy-Butt? Wait, you don't mean Colonel Bastard do you? The Flame Alchemist?" Edward asks, Trisha nodding her head.

"Yes, I do. He's my superior officer." Trisha replies, Edward cringing.

"Damn it," Ed says, slapping his hand to his forehead. "I tried...I tried to keep you and Sophia and Theo away from them, the military...and I failed!" he exclaims angrily, slamming his hand down on his desk, leaving Trisha wordless.

"I didn't tell you because I wanted to keep you safe from the military. If they found out I had a daughter who was a brilliant alchemist like I was, they would come after us. I was going to tell you when you got older, yet it seems you found out yourself," Edward explains, taking on a fatherly figure.

"Then...all the stories you told me," Trisha starts, trailing off. "All the stories you told me about the 'Hagane no Renkinjutsushi', the Alchemist of Steel, they're real?" she asks quietly.

"Yes," Ed replies reliantly, a saddened look on his face. "They all happened to me," he gets out of his chair, facing the wall.

"Then the one, about the chimera..." Trisha trails off, Ed freezing, automatically knowing what she meant.

Silence sits in the room forever, which actually was two minutes. It is broken, however, not by Trisha, but by Edward.

"Trisha," Edward says turning to face his daughter, who stands like a statue, unmoved. Quickly, he wraps his arms around her, causing her to blush.

"I don't want what happened to Nina to happen to you," Ed says. "To any of you. Not to Theo, although he's a pain the the butt. Not to Sophia. Not to your mother."

"But Dad," Trisha starts, not finding her words and trailing off.

"People who are transmuted like that can never return to normal, not ever," Edward says, holding Trisha closer. "Not ever,"

Ed places his hands on Trisha's shoulders. "Now c'mon. I have some work to do, and your going to help me," he replies, Trisha nodding her head triumphantly.

"Sure, but I don't understand the works of these rockets," Trisha replies, taking a seat in one of the couches in her father's small office.

"Easy. I'll try to explain it, but it might seem confusing at first," Ed replies, taking one of his diagrams and pointing to a small square, labeled 'gunpowder'.

The day quickly passed after that, Trisha eventually learning to works and science behind rockets, factoring and adding the velocity, pressure, and all that other good stuff involved in rockets.

She even came up with an idea for one that was made for with a small design, but gave lots of power. However, when lunchtime rolled around, Alfons walked into the office, finding Trisha looking at some of the diagrams drawn by her father closely.

"Picking up on designing rockets I see," Alfons comments, Trisha smiling.

"How's the prototype going? Ed told me you were working on it," Trisha replies, Aflons flashing a smile, an awkward feeling building inside of her by calling her father 'Ed' instead of 'Dad'.

"My friends and I should be done today, actually. I'll come back in and report on out progress. Hey, where is Ed?" Alfons replies cheerfully, looking around the office, coughing.

"He left to go get lunch. Why?" Trisha replies.

"If we finish the rocket, we're going to do tests on it tonight at an old vila that belonged to a professor at the university," Alfons replies, walking out of the office, before popping his head back in. "Can you tell him when he gets back?"

Trisha nods her head. "Yeah, sure,"

"Thanks," Alfons replies, closing the office door behind him. A few minutes later, Edward returns, carrying two sandwiches on plates, as well as some other good stuff.

"Took you long enough," Trisha remarks once he sits back down on his chair.  
"There was a line," Ed replies, placing the plates out. "Turkey or Tuna?"

"Turkey!" Trisha exclaims, grabbing the specified sandwich and biting into it, smiling.

Ed sighs, Trisha biting into her sandwich again, gulping it down fast. He leans back in his chair, thoughts pouring into his mind and not escaping.

"Why?" he asks, catching Trisha off guard. "Why him?"

"What are you talking about?" Trisha asks, her mouth full of turkey and bread.

"Why did you become HIS pawn?" Edward repeats himself, leaving Trisha still confused.

"HIS Pawn?" Trisha asks, an eyebrow raised.

"Mustang's pawn. Why did you become HIS pawn? Why did you even enlist in the military?" Ed replies, his questions escalating, Trisha looking down in shame.

"I couldn't help who I got assigned to be as my superior officer. I just thought..." Trisha replies, trailing off.

"What, the military was going to help you?" Ed asks, Trisha nodding her head half-heartedly.  
"I signed up because I saw an opportunity to get information as a secret agent. Besides, I went to places I'd never expect to go to ever, and now one would suspect a young girl was a spy!" Trisha replies, sighing.

"A secret agent? For Mustang?" Ed asks again, picking up a mug that was laying on his desk from earlier in the morning and drinking from it, before spitting it out to the left of him.

"Gah! The Evil Liquid has come to purge me!" Edward exclaims, placing the mug underneath his desk, leaving Trisha sweat-dropped.

"Evil Liquid? It's just milk," Trisha replies, seeing the white liquid on the floor.

"Yeah, its MILK. I hate it..." Edward trails off, pouting.

"Geez, I guess something's won't change," Trisha replies, placing her hands on her hips before remembering what Alfons had said to her.

"Oh, Alfons mentioned that the rocket he was building was almost done! They might do test runs if they finish it at some professor's vila." Trisha exclaims, trying to remember it all.

Ed's eyes light up. "You mean Professor Hausenhofer?" he asks, suddenly interested. Trisha shrugs her shoulders.

"All Alfons told me was it was a professor at the university. Certainly you must know who it is," Trisha replies.

"Yeah. Alfons and I study rocketry under Hausenhofer at the university. He tests rockets at his vila sometimes," Ed explains quickly, chomping into his tuna sandwich.

"Well, it seems if they finish, I know where your going tonight," Trisha replies, smiling a bit as Ed glances over at his milk, as if it had announced a death wish.

"Dad, you know if you don't drink your milk," Trisha starts, quickly regretting her words, "your going to stay a head taller than me forever,"

This causes Edward to go over the edge. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT BACTERIA LOOKS DOWN ON THEM!?" he rants angrily, Trisha shrinking down in her seat.

"I shouldn't have said anything..."

* * *

"So, we're testing tonight?" Edward asks Alfons as the three walked away from the factory, the sun starting to lean towards the east.  
"Yeah," Alfons replies, smiling. "I'm hopeful that your design works,"

"Can I go?" Trisha asks excitedly, waving her arms around in a frenzy. The men exchange glances, and smile.

"Eh, why not? We're just shooting a rocket into the sky," Ed replies, "What could go wrong?"

Trisha grins, jumping into the air. "Yes!" she exclaims, running ahead of the other two. "C'mon, or I'm going to get back before and take the leftovers from last night!"

This cause both men to freeze, as they both, as well as their guest, enjoyed the dinner from the previous night, stealing glances at each other.

"THAT FOOD IS MINE! HAHAHAHA!" Edward exclaims, chasing after Trisha, takes off.

"Hey, wait up!" Alfons shouts, chasing after them both, waving them down.

With Trisha farther ahead of the two guys, Ed took a shortcut through an alley, which had them gain a lot of lost distance. Eventually, they catch up with the blonde-haired girl, who reaches the apartment building.

"Hello Ms. Glacier!" Trisha exclaims, passing by the flower shop before opening the door to the apartment building, waving at the lady inside.

"Oh, wait Trisha!" Glacier exclaims, going into the shop and walking back out with some folded clothes in her hands.

"These looked to be your size," she says, waving Trisha over, giving the clothes to the girl, who stares in awe.

"Thank you, Glacier," Trisha replies. "Are you sure I can have these?"

The flower keeper nods her head. "I have no need for them, and people are going to start wondering why you where the same dress everyday,"

Trisha sighs. "True,"

"HAHAHA! I GOT YOU NOW!" Ed's voice exclaims, racing past Trisha, Alfons in tow, causing the girl who was so far ahead to grow frustrated.

"Thanks again Glacier!" Trisha replies, waving, running inside the building. She throws open the door, running up the first flight of stairs.

"YOU WILL PAY DEARLY IF YOU EAT MY LEFTOVERS!" Trisha shouts up the stairwell, causing the guys, who were almost at the apartment to freeze, the blonde-ahired girl taking the opportunity to make up her lost ground.

"Oh god she's coming!" Alfons exclaims, spotting Trisha skipping stairs. "Hurry!" he says to Ed, who fumbles with the key.

"Too slow," Trisha exclaims, pushing the door open and walking into the apartment, placing her clothes by her couch-bed.

"I-I-t was open?" Ed asks, both sweat-dropped.

"Yep." she replies, smiling, taking some of her new clothes and walking into the bathroom by the kitchen, closing the door behind her.

"Oh, and I don't suggest try to sneak it while I'm in here," Trisha adds, Ed grunting.

The two men enter their home, closing the door behind them and taking their shoes off, their coats getting hung in the coat closet near the door.  
"I'll get the leftovers out," Alfons exclaims, Ed sitting down at the table, sighing.

Then, as if attracted to the food, Trisha walks out of the bathroom as dinner was set on the table, setting her old clothes in another pile by her new ones by her bed before walking back over to the table and sitting down.

Trisha now had on a black cape going to her underarms with a white stripe and clipped with a silver clip, a black, long-sleeved blazer with a white stripe at the ends, a black pleated skirt, and white knee-highs, reminding her of all the girls in uniforms for school in Amestris.

"That looks like what I wore when I was your age," Ed comments, smiling.

"Really? You wore a skirt?" Trisha asks jokingly, Alfons laughing, Ed's face redding.

"No," He replies. "I wore the color scheme,"

"Well, its a possibility," Alfons exclaims, looking back and forth between the two before he raises his eyebrows, noticing something.

"Is something wrong?" Trisha asks worriedly.

"No, its just," Alfons replies, thinking. "It looks like you two could be related. Heck, of Ed claimed to be older than he is, you two could be father and daughter!"

Ed and Trisha look at each other nervously, a nervous grin finding itself on both of their faces before both laughing.

"Really? I would think maybe you and Trisha, Alfons," Ed exclaims, his face reddening. "But Trisha and I? We don't look anything alike!"

"But you both act very similarly. And, if you changed Trisha's hair color and eye color, you would look even more similar," Alfons replies, both internally freaking out, but maintaining their cool.

Later that evening, the three left their apartments and drove to Ed and Alfons' professor's vila, were the testing was to occur.

As they drove out of Munich, the last of the sun's rays started to set, closing in on another day. And as Trisha sat and watched the trees as she passed by, she thought about all the recent events, like her meeting her father again. But a thing she still didn't understand:

How was she able to go from the parallel world her father was stuck in and back to Amestris?

She tried to rack her brain, yet, she had no information. Had something happened to her body when she was first sent here? If anything, was she still sleeping in Central, with Sophia?

Right now, Trisha ignored those questions. Yet, one more formed inside her now busy head. Who had attacked Cameron? Was it an ally? An enemy? Who ever it was though, they would feel Trisha's wrath.

After about 20 minutes, the trio finally spots the large castle-like vila up on a mountain, gaping at the size.

"Geez, its like Mustang's ego just changed into a house!" Ed exclaims to Trisha once they arrived, walking inside to see the splendor continued inside the huge abode as well.

"Wow, some vila the professor has," Alfons exclaims, before a brown-haired man comes waltzing over to him, and the two greet each other.

"Professor Hausenhofer!" Edward exclaims, the brown-haired professor greeting Ed as well, before noticing the girl tagging along with them.

"Who is this?" he asks, an sound of annoyance in his tone, pointing to Trisha.

"This is Trisha," Ed explains. "Her parents were rocket scientists, but died in a car crash about a week ago. That's how she broke her arm,"

Hausenhofer rolls his eyes. "Preposterous! She is not allowed in the testing area. She can stay out front here, but she can not go pass this point," he exclaims, walking away to greet other scientists, Trisha frowning.

"Hey Alfons," Ed exclaims. "Your going to handle it from here,"

"Wait what?" Alfons exclaims nervously, Ed smiling.

"Your the one that made the rocket, I just made the design!" Ed replies, walking over to the car, which was parked.

"Yeah, but your a team!" Trisha exclaims, running to the car.

"Alfons can handle it, right?" Edward asks, Alfons sighing, nodding his head.

"Alright then. Wish me luck!" Alfons replies, running into the vila, leaving the father and daughter leaning against the car.

"You know," Trisha starts. "I could've stayed here by myself, right?"

Edward rolls his eyes. "I've already lost four years. I don't want to lose any more time," he replies casually, smiling a mischievous smile, Trisha sweat-dropping.

"Why do I get a feeling that we aren't just going to wait here?" Trisha asks, sweat-dropped.

"C'mon! We're gonna sneak in!" Ed exclaims, flashing an evil grin, Trisha sighing.

A few minutes later, the duo finds themselves successfully inside, maneuvering around the house as if they were spies, which Trisha actually was.

"This is stupid," Trisha mutters, crouched down, waiting for a small group of people to pass by in a nearby hallway.

"So? Its better than standing around!" Edward exclaims quietly, sitting across the hall.

"So, I heard that Edward isn't coming?" one of the men in the group asks his friends as they walk by, the group stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"Yeah, Alfons says he's watching some little girl," another man replies, a feeling of guilt building inside Trisha.

"Why is she even here? Its not like she's important," another man adds, the group agreeing.

"He's treating her like he's her entire life! Hello, if these rockets don't work, the professor's going to be mad." another man comments.

"Hey, we're gonna be late! C'mon!" one of the friends exclaims, running down the hallway, the rest following. Ed stands up, Trisha remainging on the ground, her knees pulled up to her shoulders.

"Trisha," Ed says, his daughter just looking at the floor in shame. "Ignore them. Its not like I can tell them I'm your father,"

Trisha nods her head. "I know. Besides, it would be kinda weird," she comments. "I just feel guilty. Like, because of me, you can't go see your rocket fly,"

Ed rolls his eyes. "You think a rocket is more important in my eyes than my family?" he asks, crouching down to her level, placing a hand on her back.

"No," she replies.

"Then let's sneak in then so we can both see it fly!" Edward exclaims, Trisha sighing, standing up. She runs down the remainder of the hallway, turning into the one the group had been standing in, her father catching up.

"Well, would you look at that," Trisha exclaims. "A secret staircase," she says, looking at the large crack in the wall. However, the crack wasn't a crack, it was the door that was left open.

"Must've been in a hurry then," Ed exclaims,opening the heavy door to reveal a fairly lit but cramped stairwell leading downwards.

"Secret passages are always the answer," Trisha says blantly, slowly starting down the stairs, her father following, closing the door the entire way.

"Let's go," Ed says, passing Trisha and quietly heading downwards.

Eventually, the two reach the bottom, finding at the end a very large circular room. Inside, there were large ships and machine parts everywhere. Different rocket prototypes laid on tables or on stands, waiting to be tested.

"Wow," Trisha exclaims, staring in awe at the large ships. "What is that thing?"

"Its an aircraft. I don't know its specific purpose, but it looks like it can store a lot of things," Ed exclaims, Trisha's eyes widening in interests.

"Cool," Trisha exclaims. "I bet Lazy-Butt would-" she continues, being cut off by other voices talking nearby. Her father notices as well, and both decide to investigate. They quickly scan the large room and find no one else there, so the run and hide behind the large ship, finding that the room had a very high ceiling.

Ed looks out from behind the ship, seeing a large group of men standing, gathered around something, that something Ed presumed was his rocket that Alfons built with his group he led.

"This rocket was designed by Edward Elric, who could not make it for tonight's testing, and built by the group lead by Alfons Heidrich," Professor Hausenhofer said to the horde of men, who start whispering.

"This rocket, labeled A3-10-11, can be paired with others of the same label to provide greater speed and distance through thrust," Hausenhofer continues, the men suddenly becoming interested.

"But wouldn't that mean it would useless by itself?" a man asks, waving his arm in the air.

"Yes, but this rocket is made to be part of a group," Alfons replies, perking up, making his way to the front, where the rocket sat on a stand.

"Well, I want to see it work!" one man exclaims, causing all of the men to agree, causing a ruckus.

"Okay! Alfons, get everything ready," Hausenhofer exclaims, motioning for Alfons, who nods his head.

"Geez, people don't seem to like you Dad," Trisha mutters, looking at her father, a smirk on her face.

"Ah, its just because I'm smarter than them all and I have a better job! Maybe it's because I'm younger too," Ed remarks, Trisha sweat-dropping.

"Professor Hausenhofer!" A voice exclaims, causing everyone to freeze, including the professor. Suddenly, a brown-haired lady walks over to Hausenhofer from the direction of the secret staircase, wearing a matching white and purple shirt and pants, as well as black boots.

"Ms. Eckhart!" Hausenhofer exclaims excitedly, the lady smiling. "How are you?"

The lady, Ms. Eckhart, smiles. "Good. I see you are testing another rocket,"

"Yes. It was built by this man, Alfons Heidrich," Hausenhofer exclaims, motioning towards Alfons, who smiles.

"Wow! It is a wonderful machine! How old are you?" Eckhart asks, completely blown away, causing Trisha to become unsteady.

"Nineteen ma'am," Alfons replies, causing Eckhart to gasp.

"You are brilliant! Hausenhofer, you have succeded well with this boy!" Eckhart exclaims to Hausenhofer, who smiles.

"Yes, he really is a prodigy," Hausenhofer replies, Alfons scratching his head sheepishly.

"Hey, can we get to the test already!" one of the men exclaim, causing all the men to demand the same thing.

"Yes yes," Eckhart exclaims, stepping aside as Alfons and his team all get the finishing touches fixed.

"Alright, let's go!" Alfons exclaims, pressing a button and sending the action to the rocket, which starts to power up.

"Dad," Trisha whispers as the crowd gasps as the flame behind the rocket forms. "Something feels off."

"Really? You think so too?" Ed asks back in a hushed tone, Trisha nodding her head.

"I think its that lady. Something feels off about her." Trisha says, pointing to Ms. Eckhart.

"Yeah, I don't think a random person, much less a lady, would just waltz down here," Edward says, agreeing. "Its like she's here for something...but what?"

**Oh yes Ed. But what? THAT will be answered in future chapters. But, this chapter ends now. So, how was it? Good? Bad? So terrible that you want to send it to the Gate so it can dissolve into nothingness? Tell me in your reviews!**

**And, as I mentioned above, I'll start to try and update once a week. I'm really liking this story.**

**Also, I got my DBZ Battle of Z Game yesterday! YAY! I love the game!**

**Sayonara!**

**Gohan4**

**PS Did you catch my FMA mention? Anywhere? (Hint: Don't Forget. 3.10.11)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello Hello Hello! I have arrived with the next chapter! And thanks to lilaclily60 and ms. Cheerful for being my constant reviewers!**

**Well, my friends, enough procrastinating. I should probably mention that I don't own this series. It is owned by Bones, Animax, Aniplex, Tokyo Broadcasting System, Manichi Broadcasting, and lastly, Hiromu Arakawa! Please support this series!**

**Chapter 6**

Who was Ms. Eckhart?

That was the question the father-daughter duo asked each other as they returned to the parked car outside the vila, wondering about the mysterious lady who showed up in the middle of the tests of Ed and Al's rocket.

"Is she related to Hausenhofer?" Edward asks as the two sit back down inside the car. "They talked like they were close friends,"

"Eh, friends maybe. But this lady seemed...different. It was like she came for a purpose..." Trisha replies, pondering into the lady's purpose for coming.

"You think she came to get something? Something from the Professor?" Ed asks, suggesting the idea. Trisha shrugs her shoulders.

"Who knows. Let's sleep on it," Trisha replies, looking out the window before remembering something.

"Sophia says hi." Trisha says, Ed smiling. "She was feeling down last night, and she asked me to relate messages to you,"

Ed smiles. "Tell her I love and miss her, and that I'll see her once we get back to the other side of the Gate," he says, Trisha sighing.

"Speaking of about the other side of the gate..." she starts, playing with her fingers. "I think I can somehow transport between both sides of the Gate,"

Edward turns around in the car seat. "What?"

Trisha shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know how I do it. All I know is that I go to sleep on one side, while I'm awake on other side. Like, when I go to sleep here, I wake up in Amestris. And vice versa," she explains, Ed's eyes widening in curiosity.

"So you can go through the Gate, between both worlds?" Ed asks, smiling. "That's my girl: being the different one!"  
Suddenly, Alfons opens the car door, sits down, and closes the door, a large smile on his face. Ed turns the engine on, and pulls away from the vila, driving back down the back road towards Munich.

"Ed, you won't believe it!" Alfons exclaims. "At the test, a lady by the name of Ms. Eckhart came and offered to sponsor us!"

Ed gasps, almost swerving off the road. "WHAT?"

"Yeah! The only catch though is that we need to prove that we should be sponsered by her," Alfons exclaims, a grin forming on Ed's face.

"That's a piece of cake! Just leave it to me and my apprentice!" Edward exclaims, motioning to Trisha in the back seat.

"Apprentice?!" Trisha exclaims, Ed smiling.

"Yeah. You learned a lot today, and you'll learn a lot in the future," Ed replies, Trisha grinning excitedly.

"Well, Eckhart says we need to build one large ship. Like, a REALLY large one," Alfons continues, partially unraveling the papers that her held, showing measurements and drafts for the large ship Ed and Trisha hid behind.

"Well, nothing to hard that we can't handle!" Edward exclaims as the car pulled into a dense forest.

* * *

"Its getting late," Aflons exclaims once they walk inside the apartment, the two friends placing their coats in the closet, Trisha going over to her 'bed' and placing the boots she wore by the pile of clothes she had gotten. She looks through the pile, finding some PJ's, and changes into them, then sitting down on her bed.

"I'll be back down in a few minutes," Edward whispers,  
following Alfons up the staircase.

* * *

"You really are something Ed," Alfons exclaims once they reached the top of the steps in a hushed tone.

"What?" Ed asks back.

"We find a young girl unconscious in an alley and you treat her like she's your own daughter," Alfons replies, Ed suddenly flustered.

"W-Well, someone has to be the parent," Ed says sheepily, scratching the back of his head, Alfons smiling, walking into his room on the left, while Ed did the same on his right.

* * *

From then on, all the sound was heard from upstairs, while Trisha remained quiet, thinking. Yet, for some reason, after a few minutes, her left side started hurt, from the side of her foot to her shoulder.

"Ow," Trisha exclaims quietly, rubbing her left arm with her now not-broken right arm. "What did I do to my...entire left side?"

"You okay?" Ed asks, walking over and sitting down, crossing his legs, now sitting almost even with Trisha.

"Yeah, my left side started hurt for some reason," Trisha replies, smiling, rubbing her left arm.

"Hm, it looks fine to me," Ed says, looking at her arm, not seeing black and blue marks.

"Who knows, maybe I did something last night in my sleep that's effecting me now!" Trisha exclaims, Ed smiling.

"Well, don't do anything reckless in Amestris. I don't think Lazy-Butt Bastard will approve of his subordinate being injuired," Edward replies, "I have experience,"  
Trisha giggles. "Yeah, I don't think Sophia could handle a mission by herself," she remarks.

"Promise me," Ed says, placing his hands on her shoulders and touching his forehead to hers. "Promise me you'll do what I can't and find Theo and your mother,"

Trisha smiles. "So, keep doing what I've been doing then?"

Ed smirks. "Ya huh." he says, kissing her on the forehead, Trisha laying back on the couch, her head resting on the pillow from the previous night.

"Eh, I figured," Trisha replies.

"Make sure Truth doesn't haunt your dreams," Ed says as he walks back up the steps to his room.

Trisha settles into the couch, staring up at the ceiling. When she closed her eyes, she would return to Amestris, to reality, as if this was a dream. But, it wasn't a dream, Trisha knew now. She wished to stay with her father, but Sophia needed her. Lazy-Butt needed her. Theo and her mother needed her, wherever they were.

But still, the question resided in her head: How was she able to go from one side of the Gate to the other? If only she could ask Truth...

"Oh well. Let's go back to Amestris..." Trisha says, closing her eyes. "And shorts instead of skirts..." she adds, a smile forming.

* * *

The light from the window near the beds tells Trisha that she has returned to Amestris without opening her eyes, as well as the feeling of the hard mattress beneath her. Wait, that wasn't the bed...

She was laying on the floor, the hard wooden floor, for some reason. Opening her eyes, Trisha sits up, her now light brown hair sticking up in all directions like a bird's nest.

She looks up at the bed on her left, where her sister had slept. It was now empty, the blankets pushed aside.

Trisha pushes herself off of the floor, standing up, her leg first giving out under pressure, before she can put a little pressure on the foot.

She hobbles over to the bathroom, where the door was closed, the light on. She opens the door, walking into the bathroom and finding her sister in the bathtub, bubbles covering everything except her face.

"Hey Trisha!" She exclaims, picking up some bubbles and blowing into them.

Trisha sweat-drops. "Sophia, your 10. Why do you still take baths, much less BUBBLE baths?"

Sophia frowns. "I like baths. And the bubbles make it even better!" she replies, folding her arms.

Trisha sighs. "Can't you take showers like other people your age?"

The young girl rolls her eyes. "I do!"

Trisha's face quickly becomes confused, as she realized something. "Where'd you get the bubbles?"

Sophia's eyes widen, before remembering. "Under the sink," she replies, pointing to the sink sitting near the door. Opening the cabinet beneath it, Trisha looks in, finding a pink bottle obviously labeled 'Bubble Bath for Sophia'.

"How long have you had this?" Trisha asks, taking out the bottle, Sophia pondering the question.

"...hm...a good three months at least," Sophia replies, Trisha sighing, putting the bottle back and walking out of the bathroom, before stopping again.

"Oh, and why was I on the floor?" she asks, Sophia freezing, playing with her fingers as a face of guilt came across her face.

"Uh, I was trying to wake you up because I thought that we were late, and I kinda...pushed you off the bed," Sophia replies, Trisha sighing.

"Geez, you must've pushed hard, because I felt that the whole way in Germany!" Trisha exclaims, rubbing her left arm with her automail one.

"Germany? Oh, the place where Dad is?" Sophia asks excitedly, Trisha nodding her head, remembering what her father had said.

"He says he loves and misses you. He told me himself," Trisha adds, Sophia's eyes lighting up like she was told she was getting a pony for her birthday.

"Really?" Sophia exclaims, almost jumping out of the tub. Trisha sighs, nodding her head, stars twinkling in Sophia's eyes.

"And if you get out, I can tell you what Dad and I did," Trisha mentions as a incentive to get her sister out of the bath. This catches Sophia's attention, and within minutes, the light-blonde haired girl was out of the tub, wearing a white collared shirt, a gray skirt, and black flats, pulling her hair into pigtails with red hair-ties.

"So what did you do?" Sophia exclaims as Trisha fixes her white tank top, Sophia sitting down on her bed, legs crossed, very anxious.

Trisha sighs, a smile forming. "It turns out Dad IS in a parallel world," Trisha says, Sophia's eyes widening.

"Wow," Sophia exclaims, Trisha sitting down on her bed, facing her sister.

"Yeah, and he's a lot sho-" Trisha starts, catching herself and correcting her words. "...younger.."

Sophia's eyebrow rises. "Why'd you stop?"

Trisha looks up at her sister. "Just don't call Dad small,"

Sophia looks at her sister confusedly, before rolling her eyes. "Okay. What else?"

"Well, for one thing, some lady offered to sponsor Dad and his friend. Her name was Ms. Eckhart, and I'm thinking that since its a parallel world, this lady must have a counterpart here," Trisha explains quickly, Sophia's eyes widening at the name.

"Wasn't there a lady named Dante Eckhart somewhere near the South when we were investing that serial killer?" Sophia asks, Trisha sweat-dropping.

"Yeah, I remember that. We almost died on that mission when the guy kidnapped us, but Lazy-Butt didn't care, even after we got out alive. He just wanted the information," Trisha explains, remembering the mission that almost cost her her life.

"Yeah, but the point is, we ran into a lady with the same last name as the lady that wanted to sponsor Dad," Sophia repeats herself, Trisha catching on this time.

"Yeah, she kinda even looked like her, except the one here was older." Trisha replies, nodding her head, agreeing with the theory.

Suddenly, a knock at the door causes the girls to jump, staring at the door angrily. Trisha quickly gets up, hobbling as fast as she could to the door, which was a fast walk really, and opens the door, revealing 'Lazy-Butt Bastard' Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye.

"Hello?" Trisha asks, slightly annoyed, glaring up at Mustang.

"We didn't get to this yesterday, but here," Mustang says blantly, handing Trisha a manilla envelope, Sophia running to the door as well.

"It contains information on your next mission. Good luck. You two are the only ones I can really trust to do things like this," Mustang replies.

"What is it, a suicide mission?" Trisha asks, opening the envelope and pulling out the papers, scanning over them till she found what she wanted. Her eyes widen.

"What?" she exclaims, looking up at Mustang in shock. "Can't you send someone else to do this?"

"Nope. I we've tried to send some men before, but they never reported back. They've been MIA for a month." Mustang replies cooly, Trisha's eyebrows rising.

"So they're expecting the military. That's why they-well, you- are sending us to do this job?" Trisha asks, Mustang nods his head.

"Not many people know that you two are spies for the military," Hawkeye perks up. "It would be easier, but more dangerous, to send you."

Sophia scans over the paper as well, her mouth dropping open. "Wow," she says blantly.  
"Will you accept it?" Mustang asks. The sisters look over at each other, nodding their heads.

"You can bet this guy or girl or whoever it is will be found and taken into custody by the end of the week," Trisha replies, grinning.

Mustang smirks. "Good." he says, saluting and closing the door, pausing before it closed.

"Don't you two die on me, got it?" he asks, the girls nodding their heads before he closes the door fully, leaving the partially opened envelope and the paper sticking out of it.

"Well, this is a first," Trisha says, looking back at the paper, reading the paper again.

"A 'chimera' job, huh? We've had murderers, robbers, serial killers, but nothing to do with kidnappings and chimeras,"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the sisters arrived at the train station, catching a ride to South City, where their explanation paper said to go. So, after what appeared to be a long ride, the sisters arrive in South City, a place Sophia wasn't exactly fond of, but a place where she had met her family.

"Geez, other than that time we came here for a mission, this is my second time being here!" Trisha exclaims once the girls get off the train and out of the station.

"Yeah, but you think taking a job the day after you get out of the hospital is safe?" Sophia asks, Trisha rolling her eyes.

"Sophia, we'll be fine! What could go wrong?" Trisha exclaims, waving her hands around, carefree.

Sophia sweat-drops. "Every time a person says that, something goes wrong. It happens in the books and movies."

Trisha snaps her fingers. "You speak the truth, sister,"

Sophia sighs. "Let's just get started,"

The two sisters find a small alleyway near the station and choose that to look over the paper another time, devising their plan.

"I grabbed a map of South City before we left Central," Trisha says once they reach the back, hidden away from the rest of the crowd, unrolling the map with the streets and buildings listed.

"According to Lazy-Butt, there have been kidnappings of young children and even a baby in a certain part of the city," Sophia starts, pointing to the eastern region of the city. "And then a day later, some sort of animal mutation is seen walking around the city, usually spotted by a house belonging to one of the families victim of the kidnappings,"

"Over there are the houses and apartments, as well as a large number of security, why not attack the slums?" Trisha asks, pointing to the western side of the map.

"Maybe location? Their base maybe in the eastern side. It seems the most logical place." Sophia suggests, circling the area.

"Yeah, but that's just it. The person would put their bases in the least obvious place! Geez, how had this military not figured this out?! Its the oldest trick in the book!" Trisha exclaims.

"Really? But Lazy-Butt also gave us listings of kidnappings, IF YOU READ THE PAPER, which you obviously didn't," Sophia adds, pulling out a list with dates and times.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Read them off!" Trisha exclaims, pulling out a red marker.

"Okay. First is Sycamore St and Peachtree Ave," Sophia reads off, Trisha marking where the streets intersected.

"Then Pine Ridge Rd at Bridge Ave,"

"Heh, Ridge, Bridge, they rhyme," Trisha remarks, Sophia looking at her sister, annoyed.

"And you say that I act immature," Sophia mutters under her breath before continuing.

"Tanker Lane at...Sycamore St."

"Didn't you already say that?"

"Yes! Hurry up!"

"Okay, geez,"

"Now, Peachtree Ave at Oren St,"

"Then Tanker to Pine Ridge,"

"Oren to Bridge,"

"And?"

"That's it,"

"What? It can't be!"

The sisters stare at the map, looking at where the dots were placed. Trisha connects the lines, and it creates a large circle, with one building at the center-

"The...orphanage?" Trisha exclaims, Sophia's eyes widening.

"What?" Sophia exclaims, looking at the map, sighing. "Yeah, its the center,"

Trisha looks at her sister worriedly, knowing the orphanage wasn't exactly the best place in the world for Sophia to go too.

"Listen, if you want you can stay here and wait for me. You can even catch a train back to Central. You can come if you want, the choice is yours. Besides, I'm the spy here." Trisha says, her sister looking up, fear in her eyes.

Sophia shakes. "I can't run away from my fears. Besides, maybe I won't be recognized!" she remarks, a smile appearing on her face.

"Alright then," Trisha replies. "Let's go,"

The girls sneak out of the alley and back into the crowd, Trisha keeping her right coat sleeve pulled down to not reveal her automail, at least until Sophia suggested wearing the gloves they had both worn to use alchemy without transmutation circles, as they were on the gloves. Trisha now had no use for them, but they provided some covering for her automail.

After maneuvering through South City, the girls arrive at a three story building both recognized: the orphanage. Sophia shudders, Trisha placing a hand on Sophia's shoulder and smiles, Sophia obviously nervous.

"Wait, we can't just waltz in and demand to search the place!" Sophia exclaims as Trisha starts to walk up the steps.

She grins. "Don't worry. I got this," Trisha replies, fixing her hair and braids before continuing up and opening the door, motion for Sophia to follow, who chases after her sister.

The two enter the building, Sophia's eyes widening as they walked into the lobby she had seen many times in her life. They walk to the front desk, where the lady working there spots the girls.

"Hey, you two! Do you need something?" the lady asks, noticing that the sisters weren't from the orphanage and were parentless.

"Yes actually," Trisha starts, walking up to the desk, reaching into her coat pocket for something, pulling out a white envelope.

"What's this?" the lady asks, ripping the envelope from Trisha's hidden automail, opening it.

"Its a letter from the Amestrian Military. They have given me permission to search the place on claims of child abuse," Trisha explains, the lady laughing at Trisha.

"Your bluffing," the lady replies. "They wouldn't let a child join the military, much less an orphan."

This causes Trisha to feel unsteady. Her parents weren't dead! One was lost, the other was in a parallel world, that's all!

"Really? Then read aloud what the letter says," Trisha instructs, the lady huffing.

"I, Furher Olivier Armstrong, give permission to Trisha and Sophia Elric to search South City Orphanage in the name of the Amestrian Military for a ongoing investigation in the South. If cooperation is not reached, The peoples listed in this letter can kick your ass." the lady reads, her eyes widen as the State seal and the Furher's signature were on the paper as well.

"So..." Trisha trails off, crossing her arms, smirking. The lady mumbles something, then smiles.

"Sorry! I had no idea who your were...Ms. Elric..." the lady says, the words seeming familiar to her.

"You know, I remember a family with the same last name visiting a few years back. They adopted a girl from here," the lady adds, the sisters pretending to look shocked.

"Really?" Sophia asks, the lady nodding her head.

"Well, search whatever room you need. If you need anything, come and tell me," she says, returning to her work as the sisters climbed the stairwell on the right to the first floor, which was organized into ages 1-5. As they looked inside the rooms for any suspicion, they found nothing. So they moved up to the nest floor.

The second floor was designated for 6-8 year olds, which was slightly less crowded. But, as the girls passed, the child inside looked at them with wanting eyes, pain and suffering shown through the marks on their shirts and the cuts on their bodies. The girls found no other evidence.

The third floor, for ages 9-11, was more crowded, but not as busy. Most people conversed through one another, while giving the sisters dirty looks.

"Is that automail?" one of the girls who looked about the age of 10 asks, noticing some metal gleaming against the sunlight coming from the window.

This catches the attention of the other kids, while Trisha just freezes. Reluctantly, Trisha nods her heads, the other kids suddenly becoming interested.

"Wow, look at that!"

"Cool!"

"That's better than a real arm!"

But, anything they found about the disappearances was all basically the same: the kidnappings came from the orphanage. All of them.

They were then suggested to go to the fourth floor, which really wasn't a floor, just an old attic. When they reached the top, all that was there was a lone door with a sign beside it that read 'Ages 12-15'. Trisha knocks on it with her automail.

"Go away," a male voice responds, causing both girls to freeze.

"We're from the military," Trisha replies.

"Hah! Yeah, okay. Who are you, State Alchemists?" the voice asks back, Trisha smirking.

"Not exactly." she replies, clapping her hands together and transmuting the doorknob, blue sparks flying. The door opens, and the girls walk in.

"Ta-Da," Trisha replies sarcastically, Sophia closing the door behind her.

"Alchemists, huh?" the person who the voice belonged to asks, facing the girls.

The person, who was a boy, had dark brown hair that stook up in the back, as if it wasn't brushed in weeks. His eyes were green, and he had on a gray shirt and black shorts, what all the boys at the orphanage wore.

"Yes, we are," Trisha replies cheerfully. The boy spots her automail, and Trisha covers it up.

"Your pretty brave: getting automail at a young age," the boy says, motioning towards her arm.

"Thanks. I'd be normal, but I lost it in a bad train wreck four years ago," Trisha replies, thinking back to the day that no longer haunted her.

"The last person I'd heard of getting automail as a child was the Fullmetal Alchemist." the boy adds, the girls smiling.

"Yeah, I guess you could say he was my inspiration," Trisha replies casually. "But enough small talk. I'm here in South City for a mission regarding recent kidnappings that involve kids from this orphanage. Do you know anything?"

The boy sighs. "Yes, but nothing that will help you."

Trisha rolls her eyes. "Really? Tell me then,"

"All of the kidnappings have been around this orphanage," the boy replies. "They've all occurred at different times, when everyone goes to a trip outside the orphanage or to do errands or when we go to school,"

Trisha remains silent, thinking. "And you thought that was useless?" she asks, the boy looking slightly shocked.

"The military didn't know that? Or was it that they didn't tell you?" the boy asks, Trisha shrugging her shoulders.

"They didn't tell us anything about the different times..." Trisha replies. "We figured out that the kidnappings happened around the orphanage, with the building being the radius."

The boy's eyes widen. "The...radius?" he asks, obviously shocked.

"Yeah, so I'm thinking whoever committed the kidnappings has their base here." Trisha continues, looking around the small room, which had other beds, but looked untouched.

"But, anyone who was taken hasn't been seen in days." the boy replies. "We would've heard them by now,"

Trisha nods her head, an idea popping into her head. She smiles. "So, Mr. No Name, do you happen to know of any secret doors or passages through this building? I'm supposing you might, considering that you are the oldest in the building," she asks, the boy smiling.

"Yes, actually. There's one in the lobby, behind the Devil's desk," the boy replies.

"The Devil?" Sophia asks, a confused look on her face.

"The lady working the front desk. She runs the place, and she's the one who treats us like crap," the boy replies.

"No wonder she believed that fake child abuse letter," Trisha remarks, both the boy and Sophia's eyes widening.

"That was fake?" Sophia exclaims, Trisha laughing.

"Yeah! Didn't you see me transmute it?" Trisha replies, looking back at her sister, Sophia and the boy sweat-dropping. Trisha turns back to the boy, a smile on her face.

"Alright then. Can you show me?" Trisha asks, the boy smirking.

"Yeah," he replies. "That's easy,"

Trisha sighs. "Alright then. Welcome to the team...um...what's your name?"

The boy stifles a laugh. "Its Daniel." he replies.

"Alright then, Daniel. Welcome to Operation Elric," Trisha repeats, motioning for the boy to follow as Sophia opened up the door and walked back into the stairwell.

The three kids leave the room, going down to the lobby, while Daniel remained a little confused on how two girls were in the military.

"We're, well, I'm the spy. I'm usually sent on missions involving a case not finished by the military poilce, or other country affairs," Trisha explained as they walked down the stairs.

"We're both alchemists, so Sis easily got the job," Sophia added, Trisha grinning proudly.  
"But what's the name 'Operation Elric' for?" Daniel asks.

"To represent a 'team'. Spies work in teams, and Sophia and I are one. We decide on the name a while back, operation meaning the job, and Elric, well, its our last name," Trisha explains as they reach the last set of stairs.

Daniel's eyes widen. "Wait...Elric is the Fullmetal Alchemist's last name!" he exclaims, Trisha looking back and smiling.

"Yeah, he's our dad!" Sophia replies, Daniel's mouth dropping open.

"Wow..." Daniel replies.

"Yeah, just don't go telling anybody, will you?" Trisha asks, and Daniel nods his head as the trio arrives at the bottom of the steps.

**Yay! I have finished! So, was it any good? If so, tell me in your reviews! I really appreciate them, if you don't realize it.**

**Even if you read this story, it really does mean something. Thank you for reading!**

**Well, I'm going to start Chapter 7 (CHAPTER 7 Already...AAHHHH! :0) later, so...**

**Sayonara!**

**Gohan4**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sup?! Heres to all you peeps, chapter 7! 7! SEVEN! SEEEVEEEN! I'm so excited! BAAAAAAAAH! Well, enjoy! And thanks to my reviewers! ;)**

**Okay, so, before I start, let me ask you, the reader: Should I give Ed his alchemy back? I mean, it would change canon, its not really my goal, but it feels awkward writing a FMA story without Ed using alchemy. If you can, tell me in your reviews.**

**Well, my friends, enough procrastinating. I should probably mention that I don't own this series. It is owned by Bones, Animax, Aniplex, Tokyo Broadcasting System, Manichi Broadcasting, and lastly, Hiromu Arakawa! Please support this series!**

**P.S. lilaclily60: Your wanted E.A.T (Ed and Trisha {Heh, it spelled eat}) will come in the next chapter or so.**

Chapter 7

"She's not here!" Trisha exclaims as she, Daniel, and Sophia walk into the lobby of the orphanage, looking around for the lady who worked the front desk and Daniel called 'the Devil'.

"She never disappears like this," Daniel remarks, looking into the office near her desk, which is empty. Yet, his brow furrows, and he walks back out to the lobby.

"Hey, guys," Daniel exclaims, motioning towards the sisters, who rush over to the brown-haired boy who turns back into the office. Inside the office, the girls see a large desk with piles perfectly made, and bookshelves on either side of the desk.

However, what sticks out is the large green door that was in the corner of the room, open for all too see. Trisha and Sophia's eyes widen, Trisha smirking.

"I guess this is where she ended up," Trisha smirks, walking over to the door and opening it wider as Daniel and Sophia follow behind her.

"W-w-what?" Sophia stutters as she looks inside the door, revealing a stairwell that went downwards, some sort of red substance the young Elric recognized as dry blood on the stairs.

"Someone was dragged down here against their will," Daniel remarks, his face covered in shock.

Trisha sighs. "Somebody must really want to use kids if they are willing to beat them," she says, stepping inside the door and onto the first stair.  
"But, for what?" Sophia asks as she slowly, and nervously, follows her sister like a shadow. "Who would need some random kids?"

"Who knows. Maybe the answer is down here," Trisha replies, slowly walking down the steps as Daniel follows as well, the three slowly scaling the stairs into the lower area of the building, or, at least what they thought was the building.

Eventually, the stairs lead the trio into a dark hallway lit by torches every so often, growling noises as well as heavy breathing echoing through the air.

"Great, a maze of hallways," Daniel sighs, sweat-dropping. "The Devil couldn't think of a better way to make things confusing,"

"So you think the lady from before is behind this?" Sophia asks Daniel, a sense of nervousness in her tone. Daniel nods his head.

"Well, if the kidnappings all came from the orphanage, and there's a secret system of hallways underneath the buildings," Trisha replies, shrugging her shoulders. "Then, yeah. It probably is her."

"Enough fooling around," Daniel exclaims, "Let's get moving,"  
The trio moves forward, taking the first left into another hallway. And after making their way through numerous twists and turns, they spot a large room at the end. Except, blood-curling screams came from it.

"What in the name of Truth-" Trisha starts, quickly, stepping in front of Sophia as a defensive precaution.

"PLEASE! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" a woman screeches, Daniel's eyes widening.

"I-its the Devil!" he exclaims as loud thumps are heard from the room. More screams erupt, and instead of going to help, Trisha remains glued in place, her eyes just wide in fright, nostalgia working its way back into her brain.

Images flashed through Trisha's mind. All the dead bodies, the blood, the fire, the explosions, her father saving her, her mother racing towards the flames, and the sight of all the blood coming from where her right arm had been.

"Trisha!" Daniel's voice exclaims, shaking the brown-haired girl and ending her nightmare.

"W-What?" Trisha replies, stumbling forward, looking back at Daniel angrily.

"Go! Your the fighter!" he exclaims, shooing Trisha towards the room at the end of the hallway, where the screams had died out.

Trisha sweat-drops. "So? Your the guy: your supposed to be the fighter!" she exclaims, Daniel scratching his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, but your in the military! You'd be a better choice to send!" he replies, Trisha sighing and walking towards the large room. But, at the entrance, now stood some sort of dog creature with yellow hair and white fur stood at the entrance, the trio freezing.

"Wh-What's that?" Sophia exclaims nervously, her eyes widening.

"Its a chimera," Trisha replies calmly, holding her left arm out as if it was a barrier to divide the animal from Sophia.

"Hey, um, Trisha," Daniel says, pointing towards the chimera, its feet covered in some sort of red substance. Immediately, Trisha stiffens.

"This thing killed the person inside the room," she announces, Daniel and Sophia not exactly being surprised. Trisha bites her lip, wondering if she really should fight the chimera or not.

"Hey! Get back here!" a voice exclaims as the person owning the voice runs behind the chimera, noticing the trio at the other end of the hall. The person, a man, smiles.

The chimera starts to whine. "Da...niel?" it says slowly, Daniel's eyes widening, a look of horror on his face.

"T-Th-the kidnapper...is...him..." Daniel says, slowly, shock taking its toll, as he points to the man.

Trisha realizes it as well. "Daniel...you alright?" she asks, Daniel shaking his head.

"It looks like I won't be coming after you," the man says, motioning towards Daniel. "Your already here,"

"Coming after you?" Sophia repeats, looking over at the brown-haired boy, who bites his lip.

"All the people kidnapped, all the kids, stayed in the same room as me," Daniel reveals, Trisha's eyebrows raising.

"That's why the beds were empty," Trisha mutters, glaring back at the man angrily.

"You are the last test subject, Mr. Daniel. All the others, except Marcella here, have failed me," the man says, motioning towards the chimera.

Daniel's hands ball into fists, his teeth clenching together. "You...you turned all my friends...into THIS?" he shouts angrily, the man just smiling. "You took my SISTER and turned her into THIS?"

"You should be proud! Your sister is the best of the best, the first of her kind!" the man exclaims excitedly.

"S-SHUT UP!" Daniel rages, running towards the man, his anger peaked as he raises his fist and brings it down into the man's face.

"Daniel!" Trisha exclaims, clapping her hands together and placing it on her automail, ripping off the glove she had on as she creates the sword with her alchemy.

Sophia takes out her gloves and puts them on, clapping her hands together and placing them on the ground, causing the ground around the man's feet to rise up and wrap around them.

"So, you two are alchemists," the man says, dodging Daniel's punch and Trisha's array of slashes, his feet not being affected by Sophia's alchemy.

The man looks over at Sophia, who flinches at the man's glare. Suddenly, the man realizes something, and he grins.

"Go, my chimera!" He exclaims, motioning for the dog-creature to charge. The chimera follows its orders, and lunges towards Sophia.

However, the chimera doesn't hit its target. Instead, it attacks Trisha's automail, throwing it backwards and opening it up for an attack.

"Trisha! Don't kill it!" Daniel exclaims, trying to land some sort of blow onto the man. Trisha frowns as she runs towards the chimera.

"Why?" she replies back, slicing down towards it, but it jumps out of the way.

"Its my sister!" Daniel replies. Trisha freezes, causing the chimera to attack the gifted alchemist, who falls down, unconscious.

"Trisha!" Sophia exclaims nervously, clapping her hands together and placing on on the ground, creating a sword to use. She grabs it, her hand tightening, and charges towards the man angrily, adrenaline fueling her body.

"Sop-" Daniel starts before given a chop on the back of the neck, causing him stumble a bit before falling onto the floor unconscious as well.

"Daniel!" Sophia exclaims, stopping her charge and looking over at the knocked out boy on the floor.

The man grins evily, slowly walking towards Sophia. "Oh, we're gonna have some fun with you, aren't we?" he asks, laughing, while Sophia remains frozen, her eyes slowly widening as he walked towards her.

* * *

"Sophia!" Trisha exclaims, coming to her senses an hour later, finding herself in the large room at the end of the hallway, standing against a large pillar with her arms tied behind her.

She quickly looks around the room, spotting some sort of red fleshy thing laying against the opposite wall in the corner, its arms limp, its rib cage and stomach being torn from the inside out. Brown hair was covering the flesh thing's face. Then, Trisha realizes it was the lady at the front desk, dead, and she cringes.

Trisha continues looking around as best as she can trying to see if she could find Sophia or Daniel. Man, if they were dead...Trisha shook her head, not thinking of the possiblity. But, if they were...did they end up like the woman? Hopefully not.

"Daniel?" Trisha asks quietly, hoping for an answer. Thankfully, a grunt is good enough, and Trisha lets a sigh of relief.

"Yeah?" he replies, breathing heavily as if he was holding his breath.

"Just checking," Trisha replies, trying to move her hands, which she succeeds in. "Sophia isn't over there, is she?"

"Nope. And I'm supposing she isn't on your side?" Daniel's voice rings out.

"No. Then, where is she?" Trisha replies, her voice starting to become frantic. They had been through so much. She didn't want to lose her sister. Her sister was the only family she had left that she knew was alive, well, excluding her father.

"I don't know, but there's a door over here," Daniel replies, "Its locked though,"

Trisha smirks. "So? If I can get us out of here-" she starts, grunting as she tries to have her hands meet together so she could use her alchemy. "then I can transmute another door,"

Daniel huffs. "You know," he starts as Trisha gets her fingertips to touch. "You remind me almost like how I acted, when I was 10,"

Trisha's eyes widen. "What do you mean?" she asks, her cheeks starting to turn a very light pink.

"My sister. She was my only family, well, blood family, I really remember," Daniel replies, starting to explain more of his backstory. "I always had my eye over her. I acted more like a parent than a brother to her,"

"I guess your right. I'd do anything to keep Sophia safe," Trisha remarks.

"But, one day a few weeks back, she was kidnapped when she was doing errands given to her by the Devil," Daniel explains, motioning to the corpse near Trisha. "She was the first one kidnapped,"

Trisha hums. "Is it possible she was working with that man?" she hypothesizes, Daniel obviously not being shocked.

"It would make some sense," Daniel replies, nodding his head. "She gave each of the kidnapped a job or errand to do when they were kidnapped. But, if so, why is she dead?"

Trisha laughs half-heartedly. "Suspects do that usually because the person helping out threatens to tell the military, so they kill them Its also a common thing in movies and novels," she explains.

Daniel grimaces. "Too true," he says blantly as Trisha finally gets her hands together, placing them against the rope and using her alchemy to cause the tight air inside the rope to expand, letting become looser and falling to the ground.

Trisha, after shaking out her hands and wrists, turns and sees the large brown door Daniel had talked about. She walks over, clapping her hands together, and places them against the large door, creating a door made the perfect height for her, Daniel silently applauding.

He walks over, opening the door and motioning for Trisha to go into the hallway behind the door. "Ladies first," he says in a accent, Trisha smiling, rolling her eyes as she walked inside, Daniel following as well.

The two walk down a dark hallway, spotting another door at the end. And from there, a scream erupts. Trisha's eyes widen, and she claps her hands together, placing one aganist the wall, bringing out a sword. She hands it to Daniel, who grabs it, inspecting it carefully. Trisha changes her automail, and she charges towards the door.

"Wait, let me do the honors," Daniel exclaims, running after Trisha and ramming the door with his shoulder. How ever, he just falls backwards onto the floor, holding his shoulder and rolling around in pain, Trisha watching, sweat-dropped.

"OH GOD! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!" Daniel exclaims, continuing on with his little rolling fit. Slowly, Trisha walks over and grabs the handle and turns it, opening up the door, causing Daniel to freeze.

"Totally saw the handle," he exclaims, jumping up off the floor, brushing off his 'pain' as if it was nothing. "I totally saw it,"

The duo opens up the door a little wider, so they could both walk in. Inside the room which was on the other side, tables with strapes ripped were in the corner. A huge wall of some sort of liquid was being stored in jars, each jar a different color. Another wall had syringes. Another had a huge filing cabinet with blood stains on them shaped like hands. Either dry or fresh blood was seen around the room, mostly dry though.

"Sophia?" Trisha asks cautiously, walking around the room for any sight of her sister. Then, she spots something curled in the corner of the room, a path of blood leading from the object to one of the tables.

Slowly, Trisha walks over to the little thing, her steps light, as if a baby bird sat there, and Trisha was trying not to scare it away. She reaches out with her hand, walking closer towards the object, when it looks over its shoulder, one sky blue eye spotting Trisha, who freezes. The eye widens, and it turns back to look to the corner.

Trisha's brow furrows. "Sophia? Is that you?" she asks, the thing nodding its head. On instinct, the older Elric runs over, getting onto her knees and looking at her sister, whose face was now block by white colored hair.

"Your hair..." Trisha realizes, seeing as it became the color of pure light, instead of the cream color it was.

"Trisha..." Sophia says quietly. "You need to get out of here...you and Daniel,"

Trisha huffs. "Sophia, we aren't leaving without you! C'mon, while the freaky guy isn't here!"

Sophia shakes her head, putting her hands over her ears. "I can't. He'll just hurt me more."

Now Daniel starts walking over. "He will if you stay here," he says worriedly.

Sophia shakes her head again. "No he won't. He said if I stay here, I'm a good girl." she says, Trisha starting to become nervous.

"Sophia, you've never acted like this," Trisha says, placing a hand on her sister's back. Sophia flinches, turning so her back was against the wall, revealing the large cut on her left arm.

"Sophia, your hurt!" Daniel exclaims, Trisha noticing her sister's red blood coming out of it.

"Di-Did this guy do this to you?" Trisha exclaims, trying to look around for a bandage.

"Yes, but He said he was healing me from the outside world," Sophia says, a glossy look in her eyes. Trisha looks at her sister, a confused look on her face.

"Outside world? Have you gone mad?" Trisha exclaims, walking to her sister and placing her hand on her shoulder, noticing that her sister now wore a white dress, although the left side was red from her cut. Altogether, Sophia looked like a angel, her eyes glistening sky blue, her hair pearl white, her dress as white as her hair.

"Yes. I have been in the outside world, your world, for too long. Luckily, your brought me back just in time," Sophia replies, smiling. "Thanks for the great memories, Sister, but I am staying,"

Trisha shakes her head. "Sophia, what are you saying? You are coming with me, back to Central, back to Lazy-Butt Bastard, back to searching for Mom and Dad!"

Sophia shakes her head. "YOUR Mom and Dad!" she yells, an angrily tone in her voice.

Trisha freezes, her eyes widening. "S-Sophia...you...you've never..."

"Never what? Never complained? Never said anything about searching for your parents? YOUR parents? What about mine?" Sophia argues, tears forming in her eyes, Trisha being taken aback.

"Sophia..." the elder Elric trails off.

"I don't remember my parents! I don't know what they look like, or anything! And yet, you complain about trying to find yours!" Sophia exclaims, angering Trisha.

"What? I-I don't complain!" Trisha retorts.

Silence covers the room, Sophia not looking at her sister, an angry look in her eyes. Trisha sees this and tears form in her eyes, but she blinks them away. She storms over to the door.

"Fine. If you don't want to leave, you can stay. But just know this," Trisha starts, Daniel just standing between the sisters. "YOU were the one who told me to move forward. I had lost courage, but YOU told me to persevere. YOU were the one to tell me to get automail, to search for Mom and Dad, and now your denying it. "

Suddenly, as if a light clicked in Sophia's mind, her eyes change color, back to their original hazel color, as well as her blonde hair returning. She blinks once, then looks around the room, spotting Daniel, who just stares.

"Wait, Trisha!" Sophia exclaims, running after her sister, who was walking back down the second hallway, to the corpse room.

"What now Sophia?" Trisha asks, folding her arms, obviously annoyed and angered.

"That wasn't me talking!" Sophia exclaims nervously, pressing her hand to her head as if she had a headache. "The weird man injected me with something, and it knocked me out!"

Trisha looks down at her sister, obviously not buying the story.  
"The guy injected somesort of orange serum into me, and he left, saying he would come back in a day. Then, something happened. I don't know what, but then I woke up, and I was yelling at you. Well, like an alter ego me was yelling at you." Sophia tries to explain, biting her lip as her headache got worse.

"So, your saying this guy injected something inside you, which created an alter ego of you, and controlled you?" Daniel asks as the girls walk back into the room they found Sophia in.

"Yeah, and now she wants out," Sophia replies, putting both hands against her forehead, biting into her lip even more. The young Elric bends down, the pain in her head getting worse. Trisha grimaces, trying to think of what to do. Then, she notices something. Something, off.

Something stood out from Sophia. As her sister was bent down, her back was shown, and something from her back was pointing upwards.

"Sophia," Trisha starts, pointing to her younger sister's back. "What's with your back?"

Daniel comes and around and stands near Trisha, noticing the same thing. Sophia grimaces, a wave of guilt washing over her face.

"When the man injected me with whatever it was, it must've been some sort of gene enhancer," Sophia starts to explain, trying to stand back up.

"Gene enhancer?" Daniel asks, taking interest in the topic.

Sophia nods her head. "Well, you know how the man was responsible for the kidnappings and creation of those chimeras? He actually studies them as well," she continues, trying to get around the point.

"So? A guy who studies chimeras injected a gene enhancer in you," Trisha says casually, her eyes widening when she connected the dots. She looks at her sister, her mouth open.

"No..." she starts. "Please tell me he didn't..."

"He didn't make me a chimera," Sophia says, waving her hand around, letting Trisha let out a sigh of relief.

"I already was one."

* * *

**So...**

**Yeah. Oh, and for you people who haven't caught on MAJOR SPOILER: SOPHIA IS ADOPTED. I've hinted at it in Chapter 3 and in Chapter 4, and in either Chapter 5 or 6 if I remember. I was planning this from the beginning, her being adopted, but I thought it would be kinda cool that she was a chimera-ish. Oh, I'm not ending the chapter. Here's the rest.**

* * *

Silence. Dead silence.

"W-Wha?" Trisha stutters out, her eyes completely wide as they could go.

"But, if your a chimera, how come you aren't an animal?" Daniel asks. Sophia shrugs her shoulders.

"The man just told me I was his first child subject. He went into depth on how he was testing to see if the human body would accept animal genes to create human chimeras. It usually didn't, it would kill the person," Sophia starts to explain. "But, he took me and tried it. I lived, but the genes never, I guess, became 'fully activated'. The serum he injected into me did, and in the process..."

She bites her lip, her hand still against her head. Her face scrunches up, as if she was doing #2, and two small ripping sounds are heard.

Daniel and Trisha's eyes widen. You know how Trisha had thought that Sophia had looked like a angel at one point? Well, this just sealed the deal.  
Sophia had...wings.

Yeah, you read right. Wings. Like, bird wings. Yeah weren't giant, but they weren't small. They were the perfect size, even being the same white color as the dress she wore.

"Ta da..." Sophia trails off, looking at the floor with what appeared to be a shameful look on her face.

Trisha and Daniel keep staring. Silence again, until Trisha falls over, forgetting to breath, quickly getting up and regaining her breath.

"WHAAAAAAAT?" the two exclaim in unison, Sophia looking up with 'guilt' written all over her face.

"That...is...so...COOL!" Trisha exclaims, jumping around like a crazed fangirl. "My sister can fly! My sister can fly!"

"Well, I don't know about that," Sophia trails off, Trisha ignoring that fact and continuing her happiness parade.

"This is just really cool," Daniel says, going over at looking at the wings, inspecting them. "Can you move them?"

Sophia nods her head, flapping the wings once, twice, causing Trisha to fangirl again, sparkles floating in the air like the Furher's brother.

"So, you aren't scared, or anything?" Sophia asks nervously, Trisha shaking her head.

"Why would I? You can fly! I want to be a chimera..." Trisha trails off, pouting.

"Oh, I can make that happen, if you wish," a voice rings out, causing the trio to freezing, turning around to see the man from before standing in the room, holding a syringe filled with blue liquid.

"Yeah, I take back my last statement," Trisha replies, standing protectively in front of Sophia, who frowns.

"You don't have your gloves. You can't use alchemy unless you want to try drawing transmutation circles in the hard floor," Trisha whispers to Sophia, who weighs her options before choosing the her older sister was right.

"So, you two are sisters? I had no idea," the man exclaims, Trisha staring at the man coldly.

"You perform experiments on innocent children...you kill people...you even punished my sister my doing something to her mind!" Trisha exclaims angrily. "I will not forgive you! You will feel the wrath of the military on your shoulders!"

The man's eyebrow raises. "Military? Are you saying your enlisted?"  
Trisha smirks. "I have ties to the two highest ranked military leaders in the country," she replies. "What do you think?"

"I think that you are being screwed, just like the 'Fullmetal Alchemist'. He was just a kid. Heck, he even stopped studying alchemy and was still a State Alchemist!" the man exclaims, angering the two Elrics.

"Exactly!" Sophia's voice exclaims, causing Trisha to whip around. Sophia's eyes had turned sky-blue and her hair white, meaning that she was no longer Sophia, but the other person.

"Sophia!" Trisha exclaims, Sophia frowning.

"Sophia...hm, I'm just not liking that name! You can call my friend who I share my body with Sophia, but MY name is Serena," Sophia, er, Serena exclaims, Trisha sighing.

"Fine, SERENA," Trisha says, giving in. Serena smiles. "You better not keep the body for yourself, FYI,"

Serena smirks. "Nah. Sophia has better control anyway. She can use alchemy, I can't, stuff like that," she says casually.

"Well, it seems that my gene enhancer worked," the man remarks, seeing its results, before turning to Daniel. "Now Mr. Daniel, you will be my next experiment!"

The man races towards Daniel, who runs into the hallway connecting the current room to the corpse room, grabbing the sword Trisha had made for him before they found Sophia, but he dropped after ramming the door.

"Daniel!" Trisha exclaims, chasing after the brown-haired boy, her arm sword from the last mini-fight ready for the liking.

"Hold on!"

**NOW were done! So, here is the weeks update! I might put out a one-shot because I saw these cute Elric family fan photos (like, Ed's family) and I got inspired. So, that's a maybe. This chapter was kinda sorta rushed, and I know if you are a fan of the chapters where Ed and Trisha hang out (i love writing those chapters), you'll have to bear with me for at least the next chapter. I'll finish this business up, and they stay in South City for a night, but, oh great...**

**Well, reviews. Good? Bad? So good its amazing? So bad you just want to see it die? TELL ME, PLEASE! Thank you!**

**Sayonara!**

**Gohan4**


	9. Chapter 75

_H__**i, I have returned with the one-shot that associates with this fanfic, and turned it into a semi-chapter! This is just dealing with the back story of Trisha and Sophia, and showing some fatherly Edward towards his kids, especially towards a certain daughter of his...**_

**_Disclamer: Fullmetal Alchemist isn't mine. As much as I love this series, it isn't. Its all Hiromu Arakawa's work, so...yeah._**

**_Chapter 7.5_**

Ed sat down, playing around with his thumbs nervously, looking down at the ground. Winry was in the room he was previously in, giving birth to their second child.

Edward just couldn't stop shaking. He was going to be a father...again...the thought kept ringing through his ears, just like his wife's screams.

He had been shunned from the room, as it was getting to far along, and it was adding pressure for Winry. Besides that, the amount of blood was more than enough to get him to leave.

But, what would happen after that? Would Winry live? Would the child? All these question formed themselves in Ed's mind, causing him to become even more nervous.

Then, he realizes that he was in the same situation: when he was in Rush Valley, and Winry was the midwife. She had kicked Ed and Al out, and they had just sat outside, a nervous wreck, just like he was now. Ed smiles, thinking back to the days he had searched Amestris for the Philosopher's Stone to return his brother to normal.

And when he had alchemy.

Ed shook the thought from his head. He had been through at least five years without his alchemy, why was he thinking about it now?

The door opening beside him shocked him from his thoughts. He looked up at the doctor, who had a neutral look on his face. Ed freezes, fearing the worst.

"Is she alright?" he asks nervously, his hands shaking as he slowly stands up.

"Why don't you look for yourself?" the doctor replies, motioning towards the partly closed door. Ed pushes the door open, seeing Winry in a bed and holding a small bundle.

"Winry!" he exclaims, closing the door quickly and racing over to his wife's side, who smiles.

"Hey Ed," She replies, looking down at the small bundle. Ed notices this as well, and looks at the bundle as well. In Winry's arms was a little baby, a sleeping one, with her mother's complexion.

Edward was in awe. Even though he had been through this once, he still couldn't believe the miracles that could happen in world. And this was one of them.

"Wow," he says, his breath obviously taken away.

"Oh, and you know how you wanted a girl?" Winry asks, Ed look up at his wife, confused.

"Yeah?" he asks, before he realizes what she meant.

"Here you go," Winry says, holding the small baby out towards her husband, who looks down at the small human with wide eyes. Slowly, Ed takes the small bundle and holds it in his arms, the baby quietly sleeping.

"I can't believe it..." Ed says, smiling down at his new daughter.

"What about a name? She can't be known as 'Edward Elric's daughter' her entire life," Winry asks, Edward smiling, knowing the perfect name.

"Trisha." Edward replies, grinning. "Trisha Elric."

* * *

"Okay guys! Let's go!" Winry exclaims, her pink dress flowing around her, calling up the steps of the house to her two children upstairs, who turn and run down the steps.

The first was a young 6 year old boy with golden hair, his bangs framing his face and a little antenna sticking up. His eyes were the same shade as his hair, and he wore a green t-shirt with khaki shorts.

The second was a 4 year old girl with light brown hair that could've been mistaken for blonde. Her eyes were a golden color as well, and she wore a white dress with blue flowers, and her hair was let down, going to her shoulders.

"Mom, where's Dad?" the boy asks, putting on his sneakers. "He said he'd come,"

Winry smiles, picking up the basket that sat beside the door. "Don't worry, he's coming," she replies, opening the door to let the light come inside the house.

"Yay! Daddy!" the girl exclaims, strapping on her sandals and running outside, onto the porch and down the steps, into the large green yard that was in front of the house.

"But, we need to go pick him up from the station," Winry adds, the boy running outside as well, chasing after his sister.

"Then we can have the picnic?" the girl asks, Winry nodding her head. The girl jumps up and down, teasing her brother, who couldn't catch her.

A few minutes later, Winry walks down the long dirty path, her daughter being carried in one arm, the other holding the picnic basket. The boy walked beside her, watching as the slowly growing town of Resembool appeared.

They walked through the town, which was slowly becoming a large haven for automail and alchemy. And once they reached the train station, the boy started running around.

"Where's Dad?" he exclaims, looking around for his father. Winry lets her daughter down, who runs up to her brother, tagging him on the shoulder.

"Tag! Your it!" she exclaims, running away from her brother, who turns around angrily.

"Hey! Get back here!" the brother shouts angrily, chasing after her, Winry laughing.

"Hey you two," she warns. "Don't hurt each other. I don't think your father would like to see you two for the first time in a month beating each other up,"

"We won't!" the brother exclaims tagging his sister, who turns around and chases after her brother.

Eventually, thirty minutes passed, and there wasn't a train in sight. The two children sat on a bench, watching for any sign of smoke coming from any direction. Winry sat as well, watching and waiting for the sound of the train horn.

Another fifteen minutes passed. The girl's stomach rumbled, saying that it was low on fuel. The boy started getting hungry, so Winry took her two kids back up to the house and onto a perfect green hill, where they could see out over Resembool, as well as the rising buildings of East City in the distance.

"I wonder where Dad is," the girl says as she unfolds the red and white blanket over the grass, sitting down with her legs crossed, a disappointed look on her face.

"Maybe his train got delayed..." Winry suggests, trying to cheer up her upset kids as she sits down on the blanket, taking the basket and opening it up.

"Well, I'm hungry," the boy exclaims, putting his hand on his stomach.  
"Then let's eat," a voice exclaims, causing the small family to turn around. The daughter's eyes widen.

"DADDY!" she exclaims, running up to the golden-haired man walking up the hill, latching on to his leg.

"Hey, Trisha!" Ed exclaims, letting go of his suitcase, picking up his daughter, who smiles.

"We thought you weren't coming!" she says, Ed smirking.

"You think I'd miss this? I've been waiting to see you all for over a month!" he exclaims, walking over and sitting down on the blanket by his son.

"Dad, we made PB and J!" the boy exclaims, Ed's eyebrows rising.

"You did? I'm impressed you could reach the counter Theo!" he replies, the boy grinning.

"Well, we don't have all day!" Winry exclaims, getting the food out from the basket, setting out plates for everybody.

This was the Elric family, one of the many families now living in the growing Resembool. Only a few though knew this family, despite the name. Yet, no one would've expected the event that would occur four years later that would change the lives of the family forever.

* * *

"Is this it?" Trisha, now 6, asks, pointing to the tall building with the sign 'South City Orphanage' that stood in front of the family of four.

"Yep. We're going to gain a new member today," Edward exclaims, walking up from behind his daughter, looking at the building.

"Can I have a brother?" Theo, 8, asks, folding his arms across his chest, frowning.

"Theo, but what about your sister? You need to think about her as well," Winry adds, looking down at her son, who sighs.

"Alright," Theo replies. "That's a good enough answer,"

The family walks inside the orphanage and stand in the lobby, the sunlight shining in through the window. There was a couch and two chairs on one side of the room, while a desk was on the other, with a doorframe leading to a staircase.

"Ah, welcome!" a woman from behind the desk exclaims, looking up from her work and at the family. "Have you come to adopt a child?"

Ed nods his head. "Yeah, why else would we be here?" he replies.

The woman laughs. "Well, come this way and we can get some paperwork filled out," she says ushering the parents into her office.

"But, what about our children?" Winry asks, looking back at the two kids, looking up at their parents.

"Oh, we can send them upstairs to meet the other kids! Besides, its going to be their new sibling," the woman exclaims, picking up a bell and ringing it. Loud thumps are suddenly heard, as two kids come running down the steps.

The first is a boy with brown hair that stook up in the back like a balloon was rubbed all other his head. He had green eyes, and wore a grey t-shirt and black shorts.

The second was a girl with blonde hair that was pulled into pigtails, and green eyes as well. She wore a grey dress.

"These two with lead your kids upstairs so they can meet all of the others. I'm sure they'll have a blast!" the woman exclaims as Ed and Winry walk inside the office, the door closing behind them.

The four kids stand in silence, before it is broken by the brown-haired boy.

"U-Um, you wanna go play?" he asks nervously, looking over at Trisha shyly. She smiles.

"Sure! Let's go!" she exclaims, the boy being taken aback. The blonde-haired girl looks shocked as well.

In one swipe, Trisha grabs ahold of both of the emerald-eyed kids, racing towards the stairs, while Theo trails behind them.

"Trisha! Wait!" Theo exclaims, chasing after his sister, who starts walking up the steps. Instead, the grip changes place, and its now the blonde-haired girl dragging Trisha up. The four kids go up a pair of stairs to reach a floor of at least 100 kids, all very excited.

"Guys!" the blonde-haired girl exclaims. "There are people here!"

The other billion kids suddenly go to another level of excitement, running up to Theo and Trisha, really wanting to be adopted.

The Elric siblings played with the kids, and had a blast doing so. But something kept bothering Trisha the entire time she was busy with the other kids. There was one person, a girl, sitting on her bed, staring out the window that was by her bed, a lonely look plastered on her face.  
So, when everyone went to lunch, Trisha walked over to the girl, who stayed on her bed, her legs pulled up to her chest.

"Hi," Trisha says, sitting down on the bed, smiling.

The girl says something back, but its muffled through her legs. The girl had light blonde hair and brown hair, although her hair hadn't been brushed in a long time, and wore a gray dress like all the other orphan girls did.

"What's your name?" Trisha asks, the girl looking up at the Elric like she was crazy.

"N-Name?" the girl asks, as if the word was foreign. She ponders the question, her answer just being a shrug of the shoulders.

"I don't know. My parents might have given me one, but I don't remember it," the girl replies, Trisha's eyes widening.

"But, everybody has a name!" she replies casually. The girl looks back out the window.

"Then, call me..." the girl starts, trailing off as she thought about a name that would suit her. "...Sophia."

"Sophia?" Trisha asks, the girl nodding her head with more confidence then the previous time.  
"Yeah...Sophia. It has a nice sound to it!" the girl, now named Sophia, exclaims, slowly becoming excited. "what's your name?"

"I'm Trisha," the young Elric replies cheerfully.

Then, Theo comes running over to his sister from downstairs. "Trisha," he says. "Mom and Dad are almost done with their papers,"

Trisha nods her head. "Okay." she replies, getting up from the bed. Theo looks over at Sophia, then back at Trisha, who walks past him.

The two siblings walk downstairs, seeing their parents leaving the office, still talking to the lady who had ushered them inside.

"Now what?" Trisha asks once the two reach their parents, who look down at their kids.

"Well," Winry says, bending down to Trisha's level, "we need to go choose your new sibling,"

"Ah, actually," Edward replies, perking up. He gives his wife another paper, this one with a picture paper-clipped to it. Winry's eyes widen, and then she at her husband, smiling.

"Alright then," Winry replies. "let's go back upstairs,"

The family scales the stairs again, arriving back in the room Theo and Trisha had just come from. They notice the room was still empty, except for the little girl Sophia sitting in the exact same place on her bed.

"Sophia!" Trisha exclaims, running over to the girl, who looks over at Trisha and smiles. Theo joins the two girls as well, and they all start conversing between one another, while the two adults just watched.

"I guess you chose correctly," Winry says quietly, Ed smirking.

"Of course I did!" He exclaims. "I always make good decisions!"

Winry rolls her eyes. "Yeah, okay, Mr. I'm-Going-To-Enlist-In-The-Military-At-Age-12!" she replies sarcastically.

Ed laughs half-heartedly, drifting back to the time he spent in the military...Colonel Bastard...Lt. Hawkeye...the whole gang...the crazy adventures him and his brother went on all over Amestris...and to top it all off, the cool name that he was given when he became a State Alchemist.

Edward shakes his head. Why was it coming to him now? He tried to answer this question, watching as the three kids talked, reminding him of when he was growing up in Resembool, playing alongside his brother Alphonse and Winry.

"Hey, we don't have all day!" Ed exclaims, catching the kids attention. Trisha's brow furrows.

"But Sir," Sophia replies quietly. "I'm not going anywhere!"

He laughs. "Yeah you are! Your going back to Resembool with us!"

Sophia's eyes widen. Trisha's eyes fill with stars, and Theo grumps a bit, folding his arms, but it soon faded away as they all realized that they were now all siblings.

So, Sophia took the very little belongings she had and put them in a small bag and left the orphanage that day with the Elric family, which had now gained a new member.

* * *

"Hey Dad! Look what I did!" Trisha exclaims, holding up the block of wood she was carving with her brother's screwdriver to her father, who takes it and looks at it.

The family of five now sat at the train station in Resembool, waiting for the train to arrive so they could see their uncle before he went off to Xing with his girlfriend May. Sophia, 6, sat on Winry's lap, playing with a pinwheel, while Theo,10, sat in the middle of both parents, a red toolbox underneath the bench, Trisha, 8, was sitting on the other side of her father.

"Well, look at that! Its a transmutation circle!" Ed exclaims, Winry looking over at her husband, who always got uncomfortable when anything under the 'alchemy' topic was brought up.

"Where'd you learn that?" Winry asks, Trisha scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

"Dad left one of his books in the family room again, so I went to go put it back, and I saw this." Trisha explains, grinning. "I started reading it, but I felt nosy, so I put the book back."

Ed laughs. "That's my girl. Looks like she got my genes Winry," he says. "Theo must've gotten your gear-head ones,"

Winry frowns. "I am not a gear-head."

"Yeah, but your MY gear-head," Ed replies, Winry laughing.

"Hey, Dad," Trisha starts, looking up at her father, who gives back her her carving. "How come you study alchemy, but don't use it?"

Ed freezes, not wanting to tell his daughter the truth because she wouldn't understand, and he didn't want to tell her HE was the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Well, I could use alchemy, once," Ed replies, thinking of a way to retell the truth. "But in an accident, I lost my ability,"

Trisha frowns, a feeling of guilt forming itself on her face. "Oh,"

Suddenly, the rising of smoke from the distance, catches Ed's attention. A loud horn is blown as the train glides into the station, stopping right at the end of the platform.

"C'mon guys!" Winry exclaims, Sophia getting up and grabbing her mother's hand, who stood up, fixing her white sun hat.

The others get up as well, Theo grabbing the toolbox underneath the bench. Trisha runs to catch up with her mother, who was a little farther ahead.

The family successfully gets on the train, and takes a car in the back, where they were only ones, which gave the kids plenty of room to run around.  
The train leaves the station, and slowly, the town of Resembool passes by, getting farther away as the train rode to another stop towards the south. Trisha watches, as the last specks of town disappear, sitting back down across from her father when they're gone.

"Dad..." Trisha starts, trailing off, trying to find her words. Ed looks up at he his daughter, who bites her lip.

"Yeah?" he asks.

"Can...can...can you teach me alchemy?" she asks quickly, looking at the moving floor in shame, her bangs that were brushed to the side like her mother's hiding her face.

Ed looks at his daughter, his eyes wide. He couldn't believe his ears. If he taught her alchemy...if she even could use alchemy...would this attract the attention of the military?

"Alchemy?" Theo asks, looking up from where he was playing with Sophia in aisle of the train. "Why not learn how to make automail like Mom?"

"Trisha can follow what ever path she wants Theo!" Winry replies. "She doesn't have to follow your lead,"

"Yeah, but Dad can't even use alchemy," Theo mutters, turning back to play with his little sister. Ed bites his lip, knowing that he couldn't say the true purpose of him being alchemy-less.

"You know what? I still remember some stuff," Ed replies, thinking back to when he first learned alchemy.

"So, you'll teach me?" Trisha asks, looking up nervously, a hint of excitment in her tone.

"Eh, why not?" Ed replies, shrugging his shoulders. Trisha's eyes light up, Winry smiling.

"I guess she really does have your freaky alchemy genes," Winry says, Ed paritally laughing as Trisha gets back out the piece of wood with the transmutation circle on it.

Ed takes Trisha in the back of the car, outside, separating the two from the rest of the family, who didn't know a thing about alchemy, and for Trisha's sake, as Theo would probably pick on her.

"You know what this is?" Ed asks once the two sit down, pointing to the transmutation circle she carved.

"The book said it was called a transmutation circle," Trisha replies. "It acts as a catylist and/or the way an alchemist's energy is used for alchemy."  
Ed nods his head. "There are different types of transmutation circles, but they all be used for different alchemical purposes," he explains, taking the screwdriver Trisha had used, creating the transmutation circle he had used before he perform the taboo.

"This is the one I used," Ed says, making another one his brother used.

"Uncle Al uses that kind!" Trisha exclaims, pointing to the transmutation circle on the wood.

Ed sighs. "Yeah. Now, do you know what alchemy does? What its basic definition is?"

Trisha sighs, thinking about her answer. "Isn't it to take one thing and recreate it as something else?"

Ed waves his hand back and forth, showing that is was partially the answer he was looking for. "Alchemy is the science of understanding, deconstructing, and reconstructing matter. And alchemy has certain laws, as well."

"You mean the 'Law of Equivalent Exchange'? You always make us follow that rule," Trisha replies, Ed starting to laugh.

"Yes. The law of Equivalent Exchange is the main one. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost." he continues on. "So if I wanted to transmute this piece of wood into a flower, could I do it?"

Trisha frowns, trying to think of an answer. "...but, the wood is too big to be deconstructed into a flower!" she answers, Ed being quite surprised by getting the answer as quick as she did.

"Then, it isn't equivalent exchange!" Ed replies. "But, if you only used the middle part, could you do it?"

Trisha nods her head. "It seems like its equivalent."

Ed smirks. "Then try it. If it works, then you should have a wooden flower. If not, then we have problems," he instructs, Trisha biting her lip.

Nervously, she places her hands on the edge of the transmutation circle she carved. A light blue light occurs, lighting up the circle and the wood, as the wood from underneath the transmutation circle rises up, forming a small lily made of wood.

Ed and Trisha's eyes widen. "It...worked..." they say in unison, looking at the flower which Trisha had made. Trisha smiles widely, taking pride in her achievement.

"I..did it!" she says excitedly, clapping her hands together. Edward's eyes were still wide, a wave of shock building inside of him.

She could use alchemy. How? He cut off any source of alchemy he had when he gave it up for Al. Then, how could she use alchemy?

For the next hour, Ed sat and taught his daughter, the train stopping at certain places to pick up and drop off passengers. And as they reached the last stop for another 45 minutes, Ed started feeling unsteady.

He hadn't been on a train without something happening. Either to him, to someone nearby, or something to the train entirely. Something was going to happen.

About 15 minutes later, the train reached a large bridge that had been built to allow easier access from the eastern towns near the border to the south without going to East City, as well as to cross a large lake. But as the last car was the middle of the bridge, the train stopped. Ed's unsteadiness jumped, and he stood up.

"What's going on?" he asks, looking over the side and towards the front of the train, where he saw something orange appear towards the front car. His eyes widen.

"Trisha, get your mother and siblings and get off the train. Follow the tracks back to the town be just left and tell them that there's a fire on the train that just passed by." Ed instructs, Trisha's eyes widening in fright.

"But what about you?" Trisha asks as yells from the cars ahead of them ring out. The orange flame was now bigger, and engulfed the first car and was working its way to the tender car, where there was some extra oil stored.

"Go!" Ed says, climbing up onto the roof of the train, walking-running towards the flame.

Trisha runs back into the car, where Winry had Theo and Sophia sitting in the two chairs they had, Winry with her head out of the window, looking at the front of the train.

"Dad said I need to get you guys off the train and back to the last town so we can get help to fight the fire!" Trisha exclaims, her mother sticking her head back inside the car.

"Fire? That's what's up there?" Winry asks, looking at Trisha nervously. The girl nods her head. Winry bites her lip, making a quick decision.

"You three are goi-" she starts, before a loud explosion occurs, sending the car backwards, shaking it. The glass from the windows breaks, landing on the floor, some of it cutting the family. The car falls onto its side, everyone inside still alive.

Winry, who's back was cut from protecting Theo and Sophia, gets up, getting out of the car and onto the bridge, as half of the car was broken off and sent into the lake below.

"Mom.." Trisha says quietly, trying to get up, but find that her arms were cut, letting blood come out. However, she successfully stands up, slowly walking to her mother, who was watching the flames.

Winry then spots something moving inside the flames, with the figure of a person. A shout rings out. On instinct, she runs towards the flames, maneuvering around to make sure she or her dress didn't get burned. Trisha tries to call out to her mother, but she soon disappears from sight in the flames.

"Trisha!" Ed's voice exclaims, pulling himself up from the side of the bridge. Trisha runs over and helps her dad up, who now had a cut above his right eye.

"Dad! Mom went to go help somebody, and now I can't see her!" Trisha exclaims, her voice cracking.

Ed's eyes widen. "She was raised by doctors, of course she'd react like that," he replies, seeing that the car was split in half. "Where's Theo and Sophia?"

"Over here!" Theo exclaims, his arm wrapped around Sophia's shoulder, the young girl unconscious.

"Is Sophia alright?" Trisha asks, Theo nodding his head. Ed runs over to the other siblings, Trisha following in tail. He checks Sophia's pulse, which was still there. She had a few cuts on her arms, nothing major. Theo was alright, except for a deep gash on his right calf. Trisha however, had cuts all over her arms and legs, her clothes ripped.

Suddenly, another explosion occurs, sending everyone flying backwards. However, a majority of the blast was felt by Edward, who shields the siblings from the explosion. But, everyone is separated.

Theo goes flying into some some bushes. Sophia lands in the grass, her legs on the tracks, her blood dying the green plants a dark red. Ed is sent flying into the air, while Trisha just flies into the outside of the ripped car. Then, as she tries to get up, she sees something fly downwards. She expects to hear the thud of the object landing, but it never does. Then she realizes:

that was her father.

Nervously, Trisha crawls over to the edge of the bridge, blood running down her arms and onto the wood frame, falling into the lake below. Trisha scans the water and the air for any sign of her father, but doesn't see any. However, Edward was holding onto the frame of the bridge, his cut on his face now causing blood to cover half of his face.

"DAD!" Trisha exclaims, looking around for anything that she could use to transmute into a rope.

"Trisha, make sure your siblings are okay!" Ed exclaims, starting to pull himself back up to where the rails where on the bridge.

"Theo landed somewhere, but Sophia's okay!" Trisha replies, looking desperately for anything that could help her get her father back up. Her mother was already gone, she couldn't lose her father. No, it just couldn't happen.

"Dad, hold on!" Trisha exclaims, using the last resort to try and reach for her father, who was closer to her now, but the bridge was starting to fall apart.

"Trisha, you won't be able to hold my weight! Especially in the shape your in right now!" Ed replies, still climbing.

"I don't care! Without you, who's going to help us? Mom's gone! Who's going to teach me alchemy?" Trisha exclaims nervously, tears forming in her eyes.

Ed replies. "Don't think like that-" he starts as a huge shaking sensation occurs. Something shines light purple in the lake below, causing the lake to become the engulfed in the lavender aura.

Trisha reaches out for her father, who decides to as well. And just as they are at least centimeter away from each other..

The bridge starts to fall into the lake.

The wood beneath Ed falls apart, causing him to lose his footing, and fall downwards, towards the lake, towards the purple light.

Trisha just watches as her father falls, tears streaming down her face, gritting her teeth as he tears ran over her cuts.

But, before she can say a word, the bridge itself starts to collapse. Trisha's eyes widen as the bridge falls, the train falling into the lake as well as the rest of the bridge.

The wood beneath Trisha comes apart as well, causing her to follow her father, falling into the lake. As she fell, she watched the sky get small, and the rest of the bridge disappearing, spinning around in pieces in the air as it fell as well.

"At least...I'll be right behind you...Dad..." Trisha mutters under her breath as she closes her eyes, blacking out, falling into the purple aura, just like her father had.

* * *

_"So, you have returned, Edward Elric?" _Truth's multi-voiced voice says, causing Ed's eyes widen, as he sees the same white figure that he had seen before, except he finds himself in a yellow-orangish plane instead of a pure white one.

"But I destroyed my Gate! How can I still see you?" Ed exclaims nervously.

"_Yes, you did. But you aren't at YOUR Gate,"_ Truth replies, motioning behind him. Ed turns around, seeing the larger gray Gate with the weird statues and pillars.

"W-Wha? I have another Gate?" Ed exclaims, looking back at Truth, who grins.

_"Not exactly,_" it says. _"This is the Universal Gate, which connects this world to another, a parallel world, so to speak,"_

Edward's eyes widen. "Universal Gate? So there's two Gates?" asks, completely shocked.

Truth nods its head. "_And you fell into the portal which activates it. Well, you and your daughter,"_ it says, motioning towards Trisha, who was laying not to far away from Ed, unconscious.

"Trisha!" Ed exclaims, racing over and picking her up. He feels for a pulse, which he finds, and let's out a sigh of relief.

"_How touching. Now, Edward Elric, I'm going to give you an offer."_ Truth says, the doors of the Universal Gate opening. Ed's eyes widen.

"_I want to perform a little, what you could call, an experiment, and you are the perfect candidate!" T_ruth bargains._ "Either you be my guinea pig for this experiment, or you and your daughter die!"_

"What?" Ed exclaims, biting his lip, looking down at his daughter, trying to weigh his options.

"If I accept, does Trisha get to be kept alive and in Amestris?" Ed asks. Truth nods his head.

Ed sighs. "Trisha, you can find me. I know you can." he whispers quietly, giving her one last hug, before grinning at Truth.

"Then I accept." he replies.

Truth grins. _"She'll be in good hands, Fullmetal,"_ he replies, raising his hand. Suddenly, hundreds of pairs of eyes open siimultaniously, and black hands shoot out from inside the Gate. Ed, with his experience, doesn't fight back, and is pulled into the Gate. The Universal Gate closes, and turns to the sleeping girl.

"_He's losing his touch," _Truth comments, looking at Trisha and grinning as Trisha's right arm slowly disintegrates. But, instead of replacing itself on Truth, if floats into the Universal Gate.

"_Equivalent Exchange!"_ Truth exclaims as Trisha grits her teeth, and then disappears. _"In return for returning to Amestris, she needs to pay a toll! So, why not take the arm her father lost? Then their bond will be even stronger!"_

Once she felt the pain, she let out a scream. A scream of pain. She found herself in the grass beside where the bridge had been, across from where Sophia was still knocked out. And now, blood dripped from her right side, from where her right arm was.

Well, previously was.

Her arm was gone, letting a huge wave of blood gush from the socket. She grits her teeth, tearing off fabric from her blood-stained clothes, and wraps bandages around it to try and stop the bleeding.

Suddenly, Sophia wakes up, slowly sitting up. She blinks a few times, looking around, until she spots her sister, clutching her shoulder.

"T-Trisha!" Sophia exclaims, getting up unsteadily and running over to her sister, who takes a deep breath.

"Sophia..." she says slowly. "Theo...where's Theo?"

Sophia quickly scans the area. "I don't think he's here!" she replies, Trisha muttering something under her breath angrily.

"Th-then, we need to..." Trisha starts, trying to stand up, following the train tracks back towards the previous town.

"Trisha, wait!" Sophia exclaims, putting her arm around her sister and helping her along the tracks.

But, as they stumbled along, Trisha breathing deeply, Sophia fearing for her sister's life, the older Elric became fearful.  
Her mother was gone. Her father was gone. Her brother was gone. All taken within 10 minutes. All she had left was her younger sister, who was her only known living family member, besides her uncle and his girlfriend.

What was she to do now?

Luckily, the bloodied sisters didn't have to walk far to find help. Emergency personal were rushing to the scene, and helped bandage up Trisha. It was there that she was approached by an automail mechanic, asking if she wanted the steel prothestics.

Trisha didn't want to. She heard from her father that the surgery was painful, and the maintenance was annoying, as well as disconnecting and reconnecting the limbs.

"Trisha," Sophia had said. "Are you going to really going to sit here and not search for everybody?"

Trisha had ignored this. Sophia was six after all, what did she know?

Then she said "Dad would be ashamed."

This stuck to the older Elric. She loved her father dearly, and made a close bond right before the crash through alchemy. It was then that Trisha vowed that she would get automail.  
She would study alchemy and use it to search for her family.

She would find her parents.

She would find Theo.

They would be reunited, no matter what.

Her mind had then drifted back to a night when she was younger, and her father told her stories about the 'Fullmetal Alchemist', one of the greatest State Alchemists ever. He had performed Human Transmutation with his brother, which Trisha learned was against the law. And when her father was telling the story, there was a part where the older brother told his younger brother something.

"_Alphonse, no matter what happens to me, I will get your body back. I will return you to this world. I may die in the process, but I don't care. I promise, I WILL get your body back."_

After that, the story was over, and her father sang the same lullaby he sang every night to Trisha and Sophia.

"_Brother, how can I repay you? How can I expect forgiveness?"_

_"Looking in the past, the blood I shed, it shattered your chance to live."_

_"Though it was wrong, I didn't care. And now I wasted your breath."_

_"Our beautiful mother, soft and sweet, when she was gone, we were incomplete,"_

_"We went through the years and reached for her, but alas, it wasn't meant to be."_

_"And how can I make amends? For all that I took from you? It was I who led you on, my brother I am a fool."_

_**Wow. Almost 6,000 words. So much for a short chapter. So, how was it? Okay? I hope so. Oh, and the lullaby, if you sing it along with the tune of 'Brothers', it should fit in.**_

_**Thank you for reading! Thank you for reviewing! Thanks for not saying 'Oh-my-gosh-i-want-to-kill-it-with-fire!'! :)**_

_**Well, Sayonara!**_

_**Gohan4**_


	10. Chapter 8

**Hai! I have returned with Chapter 8! Here, we're going back to Germany, and more Trisha and Ed bonding! :)**

**Yeah, no. They're still in South City. Germany will come next chapter, I promise!**

**(If anyone reviews...)**

**So, I was listening to my Japanese music (That's all I have on my I pad, as its all I listen to), and I came across a song. Well, two actually, that I feel would be perfect if this story was an anime. They are Crossing Field from Sword Art Online as the opening and Glitter by Infinity I believe from Fairy Tail for the do you think?**

**lilaclily60: Thank you a billion times for reviewing every week! After I post a chapter, I always for that one review, and its always from you! THANK YOU!**

**rerezhang: I use bold for my author notes, but if it REALLY bothers you, I'll switch to italics.**

**Well, I should mention that FMA isn't owned by me. Its owned by Hiromu Arakawa. If I did own it, CoS's ending would be the manga's ending.**

**P.S. Trisha's name known by the military (excluding Mustang's crew and Furher Armstrong) is known as Trisha Hohenheim, as they technically is her TRUE last name (Ed adopted Elric as his last name), but keep her real name a secret from the rest of the military so nothing comes up about Ed.**

**Chapter 8**

"Hold on!"

Trisha swings her sword around, trying to land a hit on the mystery man responsible for the kidnappings/ changing kids into chimeras. However, the man dodges them all, ducking and jumping out of the way.

Daniel grabs the sword, running back into the room and charging towards the man from behind, but still dodges.

"It seems that you two are to slow," the man says, a grin forming on his face as he grabs Daniel's arm with his open hand and preparing the syringe in his other.

"Isn't that the stuff that enhances genes?" So-er, Serena, exclaims, seeing the familiar liquid inside the syringe.

"Why its the first part actually!" the man exclaims, pressing the liquid into Daniel's arm, Daniel grimacing.

"Daniel!" Trisha exclaims, swinging around and kicking the man's legs out from underneath him, causing him to fall down and to let go of his hold on Daniel.

The boy backs away, holding his arm he was injected in, his sword handing on his fingertips. Trisha rushes over, seeing some blood starting to run down his arm.

"Daniel, your bleeding," Trisha says, looking around for anything she could use as a bandage.

"Don't worry about me," Daniel replies. "Just go kill the guy,"

Trisha facepalms. "Its not exactly simple, you know. I might be in the military, but I always get uncomfortable when I have to kill somebody," she replies. "There's always has to be someway around it,"

"Then this will be easy!" the man exclaims, who is now back on his feet. He charges towards Trisha, now using the syringe like a dagger, who blocks it by using her automail as a shield.

"Serena, can you tend to Daniel?" Trisha asks as she strikes, the man dodging again.

"Sure," Serena replies, looking around for bandages.

The man lunges towards Trisha, missing her as she dodges. She ducks, clapping her hands together and placing them on the ground, and the floor rises up and wraps itself around the man's foot, causing him to fall down. He tries to free his foot, but to no avail, as Trisha walks over, placing her sword by his throat.

"Give up. Your out-classed, and if you heard me, I don't like killing people," Trisha says, calmly. The man grins evilly.

"I won't ever admit defeat! And especially not to a little girl!" he exclaims, ripping the bind on his foot and kicking Trisha in the face, successfully giving her a bloody nose, but not breaking it. She stumbles backwards, using her good hand to try and stop the bleeding. She takes off her new red coat, laying it in a pile beside her feet.

"L-little girl?" Trisha asks. "LITTLE GIRL?"

She charges back towards the man, throwing a punch with her good arm. He dodges, and knocks her to the ground, knocking the wind out of her for an instant.

"Who are you?" the man asks as she gets up, jumping out of the way as the man swung his leg around.

"Me? I'm the daughter of the Fullmetal Alchemist, Trisha Elric!" Trisha exclaims proudly as man swings down, trying to land a blow on Trisha's head, but Trisha ducks, and slings upwards with her automail.

Successfully stabbing the man in his torso.

His face freezes with the evil grin that was on his face. Red starts to stain his shirt, and starts running down Trisha's automail. Trisha's eyes widen in fright, and tears slowly form.

She removes her automail, most of the blood coming off, and the man falls over, obviously dead. Trisha bites her lip, trying to resist a total crying session.

She grabs her coat, slipping it back on in silence, then claps her hands and returns her automail to normal. Trisha walks back over to Daniel, who stared wide-eyed at the now dead criminal. Serena was crouched beside Daniel, using some cotton balls she found to try and stop the bleeding.

"C'mon guys, let's go," Trisha says, motioning for the other two the follow. They do, and the trio makes their way out of the large maze of hallways, ignoring the small barking noise that was heard behind them as they left.

* * *

"I guess there are two parts to the serum. Daniel's fine," Serena comments once they leave the orphanage, finding an alley to hide in.

"But I'm numb all over," Daniel remarks. "I don't think that counts as 'being fine'."

"Like I said, the first part numbs, so the guy could move the person injected to one of the testing tables. The second part actually enhances the genes." Serena explains, folding her wings back so they stayed against her back, making her 'normal'.

Trisha smiles for a split second, before frowning again. "I couldn't find any bandages though," Serena adds.

"Okay," Trisha replies, ripping of some of her coat and wrapping it around Daniel's arm, surprising the others.

"T-Trisha?" Daniel asks his shock, his cheeks turning a bright pink.

"Hey, you proved that even someone in the military needs help," Trisha replies, smiling, tears forming. She stands up, holding out her automail. Daniel stands up as well, a little confused on why her hand was out.

"Um, what's with the hand?" Daniel asks sheepishly, Trisha's eyebrows raising.

"I'm asking if you to come back with us. Back to Central, and out of South City. Out of the orphanage. Join our team, and do jobs for the military. Go and explore Amestris, and maybe other countries." Trisha replies, explaining her reasoning, her hand remaining out.

Daniel's eyebrows raise in shock. "W-wha? You mean it?" he asks, Trisha nodding her head. "But how am I going to be let outside of the orphanage? Under the law, I'm under their watch,"

"Didn't you hear her?" Serena replies. "We, er, Sophia and Trisha have ties to the Furher!"

"So, do you accept?" Trisha asks, her voice filled with hope. Daniel grins.

"Count me in," he replies, grasping Trisha's automail and not freezing by its cold touch. The two shake hands, smiling at one another.

"Then let's get going. We'll need to call the South City MP's, and we'll need to report in to Lazy-Butt Bastard," Trisha instructs, Serena nodding her head, Daniel completely confused.

"Lazy-Butt Bastard? Who's that?" Daniel asks the sisters, who just frown at each other.

"The Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang, or as my dad called him, Colonel Bastard," Trisha replies, a sound of annoyance in her voice.

"God, you really weren't kidding when you said you had ties to some of the highest ranked officers," Daniel exclaims, Trisha grinning and scratching her head sheepishly.

"Well, let's not stand around here," Serena says, folding her arms. "Unless we want to be accused of breaking-and-entering and two counts of murder."

Trisha and Daniel sweat-drop. "Yeah...let's go..."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Trisha walks into South City HQ, getting mysterious stares from all the soldiers, and I mean ALL of them. Serena had let Sophia take over, in case anyone recognized them, and Daniel, well, he was crouched over, walking tip-toed as if he was a spy like in those sci-fi movies.

Luckily, the trio got through and to the phone booth inside the building, catching the attention of the lady working the desk there.

"H-hey! You three shouldn't be in here!" she exclaims as the three kids walk by. Trisha looks back at her sister and Daniel, and frowns.

"Can you guys go back outside?" Trisha asks. "I'm actually the one in the military,"

Sophia nods her head, dragging Daniel out of the room and back towards the entrance of hte building. The lady walks around from behind her desk and frowns at Trisha.

"Young lady, you need to get out. You aren't a ranked officer, or a State Alchemist," the lady says sternly, Trisha not moving.

"Okay," Trisha replies dryly. "I'll just have to tell the Furher who wouldn't let me report on my mission! I see how it is! Discrimination for the children!" she exclaims angrily, the lady freezing.

"T-The furher?" she exclaims nervously, before regaining her cool. "How can you have ties to the leader of the country?"

Trisha hushes her voice. "I'm a secret agent for Brigader General Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. I've been sent to investigate recent kidnappings in South City the commanders here gave up on." she explains quickly, the lady's eyes widening.

"I did hear about a agent coming from Central and investigating those. And your saying YOU are the agent?" the lady asks. "The agent's name was Trisha Hohenheim. You're saying you're her?"

Trisha nods her head. "Reporting in, ma'am." she says, saluting.  
"O-oh," the lady exclaims, sweat-dropping. "Well, go right ahead then," she motions towards the phones. Trisha skips over to one of the phones, on of the farther ones back, and picks it up, dialing the number of her commanding officer.

The phone rings a few times before the it is picked up. "Helloooo, Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist speaking!" Mustang says excitedly into the phone, causing Trisha to sweat-drop.

"Could you drop the title? Really?" Trisha asks, annoyed. Mustang whispers something angrily, then returns to the phone.

"So, your ACTUALLY calling in to report? That's a first!" Mustang exclaims, Trisha's eye twitching.

"A-and?" Trisha replies, shaking her head, setting her priorities. "I called to report in,"

"And?" Mustang replies blantly.

"And..." Trisha trails off, trying to word her explanation JUSt right. "...Sophia's a chimera."

Mustang remains silent. "What?"

"There's a huge tunnel of halls under an orphanage!" Trisha exclaims, a grin starting to form.

"Trisha! I'm being serious!" Mustang exclaims angrily.

"And...I KILLED A GUY..." she whispers into the phone, a sting of guilt washing over her, but was replaced with a wave of laughter of what her next action was going to be.

"Y-You what?" Mustang asks, the last part completely shocking him, knowing his subordinate NEVER would kill anybody.

"Well...itturnsoutthatallthekidnappingshappenedaroundandorphanagewhereallthekidscamefromandwherewemadeafriendhisnameisDanielbythewayandwewentintothislady'sofficewheretherewasthishiddendoorwhichledtoahallwaywhichleadtoaroomwheretheladyhadherinsidesrippedoutandthenSophiawascapturedandinjectedwithgeneenhancingserumandgaveherasplitpersonalitynamedSerenaandgaveherbirdwingsthatarewhitesonowshelookslikeadoveandshecanflyandthenIkilledtheguyresponsiblebyaccidentandnoeDanielispartofourOperationElricteam." Trisha says quickly, letting everything set for a few seconds before adding. "BYE!" and slamming the phone on the rack and walking out of the room.

"W-what was that?" the lady from the desk asks, watching Trisha turn the corner to leave.

* * *

"The next train to Central doesn't leave till 1?" Trisha exclaims, re-reading the poster outside the train station.

"I guess we have an hour or so to burn," Daniel replies, crossing his arms.

"But what are going to do? Its not like we have anywhere to go really," Sophia exclaims, "Unless the MP's don't call us back,"

Trisha shakes her head. "They won't, unless they want to charge me of murder,"

Then, an idea forms in Daniel's head, but he quickly shuns it away. But, it won't go away. "Hey..." he starts, playing with his fingers. "Can I get some answers?"

Sophia and Trisha frown. "Sure. What kind?" Trisha asks, Daniel regretting to ask the next question.

"How are you separated from your family?" he asks. Sophia cringes, as the recent events didn't exactly help the fact she was adopted, and Trisha just sighs.

"I told you. A train crash separated us. I lost my arm from it," Trisha replies coldly, running her hand over her automail, cold to the touch.

"But why did you join the MILITARY out of all things?" Daniel continues, Trisha taking full force and answering all of the questions that would come next.

"My dad was in it. He never really said anything about his work other than that he was part of the military." Trisha replies. "I joined because I saw an opportunity to get information on any whereabouts of my family,"

"And did you find them?"

"Daniel. If I found them, would I be talking to you right now?" Trisha asks matter-of-factly. "I found basically the same info over and over. And then I was put under Lazy-Butt's command, and he sent me on mission. I was even forced to go to a military in meeting in Ca-Walterby because he had 'too much paperwork." Trisha replies, Sophia nodding her head.

Daniel's eyes widen. "You mean...you were at Walterby when that invasion occured?" he asks, completely in shock.

"Yeah!" Sophia exclaims. "Without us, who knows what would've happened!"  
Daniel sighs. "What have I gotten myself into..."

Suddenly, a large explosion rings out, sending brown smoke in a large cloud into the air. The trio sees this from the steps of the train station, and immediately looks in the sky.

Sirens start blaring. People start running away from the smoke, which is where the center of town was.

"What was that?" Trisha exclaims, standing up nervously.

"An explosion, DUH!" Daniel replies, Trisha sweat-dropping.

"I meant what CAUSED the explosion!" she shouts, nodding towards Sophia, who stands up. Daniel stands up as well.

"C'mon!" Trisha exclaims, running down the steps and back onto the street, running towards the rising smoke's location, Daniel starting to slack behind.

"Hey! Wait!" Daniel shouts as he slows down, trying to pump his legs faster. He then slows down, something catching his eye. He stares up at the sky.

"Daniel! Your going to get ran over!" Trisha exclaims, stopping in her tracks. Daniel continues to look at the sky.  
"Trisha..." Sophia starts, slowly raising her arm, pointing to where the smoke was. Trisha's gaze follows, and her eyes widen.

The purple aura was back.

Trisha takes off, running towards the light, her teeth gritted.

"Trisha!" Sophia exclaims, reaching forward towards her sister, who doesn't flinch.

'That light,' Trisha thinks as she runs, 'I saw that light before Dad fell in, and at the attack in Walterby/ Cameron. Does this mean those people are back?'

Trisha takes a sharp left, running back down the street that was called Sycamore. She then realizes that this street circled the orphanage.

And the smoke/light.

"No! No way!" Trisha exclaims, taking a right, and arriving at the source of the smoke, which was what she expected: the place where the orphanage and other buildings were, they were gone.

"Trisha!" Daniel exclaims, running up from behind Trisha, who had stopped. He stops as well, noticing the missing building.

"Wh-what the?" he asks, staring at the smoke which rose.

Suddenly, the light purple light shone even brighter, and a light purple circle formed. The circle expands itself and a hole forms, Trisha's eyes widen as her brain was empty except for one thought.

The invaders were back.

Suddenly, more old-styled armor crawled out of the hole like they had before, in Cameron. Daniel's eyes widen as more people started running, and the military started to move. Trisha notices this and quickly scans around for any sight of her little sister, who was nowhere to be found.

"Daniel!" Trisha exclaims, turning and placing her hands on his shoulders. "Where's Sophia?"

"She said she was going to try something out with that other her," Daniel replies nervously, Trisha gritting her teeth, running past Daniel and back where she came from.

"TRISHA!" Serena's voice exclaims, causing the older Elric to stop and look up, spotting a hooded figure standing on top of a surrounding building, waving, two wings sticking out.

Serena jumps up, waving, and starts pumping the wings that stuck out from her back, and flies over, as if her new limbs we there from the start.

"Where were you?" Trisha exclaims nervously as her sister lands, some of the men running towards the smoke staring at the sisters, wide-eyed.

"I was trying them out!" Serena replies, motioning towards her white feathered limbs. "And the hood's for no recognition,"

Trisha nods her head. "Alright then. Think you can help me?" she asks, Serena freezing.

"I guess. But how? Sophia's the one who can use alchemy. I'm the one who flies and has all the animal qualities," Serena replies, shrugging her shoulders. Trisha smiles.

"Your going to have to let Sophia in for some action for a bit then, sorry," Trisha replies. Serena nods her head, and almost immediately, her hair changes from white to blonde and her eyes from blue to brown.

"Let's go kick some butt!" Sophia exclaims, pulling out her alchemy gloves and putting them on.

The sisters run back towards the light purple ring, where the men who had crawled out had started to shoot the area. Daniel was running into an alley nearby, his hands over his head, like a 5-year old.

Sophia sweat-drops. "DANIEL! STOP BEING SUCH A WUSS AND GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" Serena's voice rings out, before changing back to Sophia's. Trisha's eyes widen.

"Geez, I'm COOOOMMMIING!" Daniel rings back, grabbing a garbage can from the alley and rolling it out, walking behind it, using it as a shield if any stray bullets were to go his way.

"We need to no kill them," Trisha instructs. "We need to either knock them out, or send them back into the hole,"

"Don't fall in this time, either," Sophia replies, Trisha smiling.

"But, how are we supposed to do that when we're getting SHOT at?" Daniel exclaims.

"Easy!" Sophia replies. "DOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOODGE!"

Daniel and Trisha sweat-drop. The elder Elric claps her hands together and places them on the ground, causing a spear to rise up from the ground in a large display of blue light. She hands Daniel the spear, and claps her hands together again, this time placing it on her own arm to get her usual weapon back.

Sophia does the same, except she creates twin swords, one for each hand. She grins, looking up at her sister, who takes off the ripped glove that was on and throwing it aside.

"Operation: Stop Creepy Invaders is a go!" Trisha exclaims excitedly, slashing her sword, causing Daniel to sweat-drop.

"I thought the team was called Operation Elric!" Daniel exclaims, angering Trisha.

"It is! Secret agents label their missions like that!" Trisha argues, agitating Daniel more.

"You said you were a spy!" he retorts.

"I'm BOTH. Happy?" she replies, running towards the battle that was happening without them, Sophia follow behind her, Daniel just watching from behind his dumpster.

Immediately, one of the armored men spots Trisha rushing towards them. He starts shooting at the sisters, who split up, Sophia moving towards the large group of soldiers that had set up small barricades.

Trisha runs to the right, running behind some soldiers before jumping in the air, towards the man, and slicing downwards, causing a large gash on his arm.

"Daniel! Don't be a wuss!" Trisha exclaims, noticing Daniel still back by the dumpster, holding the alchemically made spear nervously. "Stop acting like a girl!"

This sets the brown-haired boy off. "GIRL?! I AM NOT A STUPID WUSSY GIRL!" he screams above the shooting and explosions, breaking into a run, gripping the spear.

Trisha watches, eyes wide at the power in her words. "I'll need to remember that!" she mutters to herself, a shadow coming up form behind her.

"Trisha!" Sophia exclaims, jumping out and elbowing a person in the ribs. The person stumbles backwards, and over the edge of the ring, causing them to fall back in.

The helmet falls off, revealing a brown-haired person, who was know knocked out, and falling back into the hole. Trisha looks back, watching the person fall in, while Daniel cut one obese man's side, pushing another out of way, and causing a third to loose hold of his gun.

"Why can't you do that more often?" Trisha asks, turning back around to face the brown-haired boy, who was biting his lip.

"I'm sorry I'm not like you, military freak!" Daniel exclaims, Trisha becoming angered.

"Military freak?! MILITARY FREAK?!" Trisha exclaims angrily. "Do you want to stay in South City?"

Daniel freezes as Trisha pokes him in the chest. "N-No!"  
he exclaims nervously as the light-brown-haired girl calms down.

"Guys!" Sophia exclaims, running over and clapping her hands together, placing them on the ground and creating a huge wall of rock. "Focus!"

Trisha scratches her head sheepishly. "Sorry!" she exclaims calmly as one of the men in uniform notice Trisha's automail and walk over to the alchemist.

"Excuse me," the dirty-blonde haired man asks, the trio looking up at the man, who was taller than all three of them. "Your an alchemist, right?"

Trisha smiles. "Yeah. Her and I are," she replies, motioning over to Sophia as well. "We aren't part of the State, though,"

"I knew it! Your part of Mustang's crew, aren't you?" the man exclaims, Trisha slowly nodding her head.

"Ah! Major Brosh, I am aware of Mustang, and I believe he knows of me," the man exclaims, shaking Trisha's hand through the large amount of shooting that was growing louder as armored men fell.

"Brosh?" Trisha asks, recognizing the name. "My father told me a story about a man named Sergeant Brosh,"

The man grins. "Yep, that's me!" the man, Brosh, freezes. "Wait, your dad knew me?"

Trisha nods her head. "He's the Fullmetal Alchemist!"

Brosh's mouth drops open. "W-wha?"

"Trisha! We need to move!" Daniel exclaims, looking around the wall Sophia made and to the large hole, which was now shining brighter, more men climbing out.  
"Okay!" Trisha exclaims. "Sophia, run around back and see if there's any. If there is, get back-up. Daniel, go around with Sophia. I'll handle the front," she instructs quickly.

"Hey, who made you the leader?" Daniel exclaims angrily. Trisha gives him a glare, and he freezes.

"Aye, sir!" Daniel exclaims nervously, running around front, spear in hand. Sophia does the same, Brosh just watching in awe.

"I'm suspecting that you came to tell me something else," Trisha says, Brosh nodding his head.

"Can you created a huge wall surrounding the area?" Brosh asks. "It will save us the job of making sure none go and terrorize the citizens,"

Trisha smiles. "It'll be my pleasure."

* * *

"C'mon Daniel!" Sophia exclaims, motioning for Daniel to keep moving forward, towards the back. However, Trisha's words must've made him mental, as he started attacking and wasn't afraid.

"Coming, dear Sophia!" he says triumphantly, posing like a knight, Sophia sweat-dropping.

"Drop the dear." she says bluntly, "Now hurry up, slowpoke,"

The two make their way around back, where they find the a building blocking anyway for the people escaping to get much farther. Yet, there were still some men there, except, they weren't shooting, they were scaling the buildings.

"Oh god," Daniel says, watching the men scale the buildings, some starting to reach the top. "We're screwed."

Sophia nods her head. "Throw your spear, stupid!" she exclaims, Serena's voice coming through.

Daniel brings the weapon back, aims, and throws, successfully stabbing a man in the hand. He lets out a scream of pain, the two kids cringing.

"Yeah, maybe you shouldn't have," Sophia says, wishing to take back her words.

"Preaching to the choir on that one," Daniel remarks. "Use your alchemy, stupid!"

Sophia frowns. "Ha ha." Serena's voice says in a drone, clapping her hands together and placing them on the ground. Blue electricity sparks, and works its way up the buildings, causing all the men to losing their footing or grasp and to fall onto the ground below.

"Nice!" Daniel exclaims, giving Sophia a thumbs-up, who sweat-drops.

"You really have issues, Daniel," Sophia says, Daniel not really caring.

Suddenly, a large wall rises up from the other side of the purple ring, blocking off the rest off the city from the invading force, other than a alleyway in the west side.

Suddenly, more soldiers start moving in, surrounding the two kids, some pointing their guns at them, but most running to the pile of armored men, who were getting up.

"Hands up!" one of the soldiers bark, scaring the two, who quickly put their hands in the air, Daniel dropping his spear.

"I thought they knew who you were! Daniel exclaims angrily to Sophia quietly.

"They know who TRISHA is," Sophia replies. "I'm not in the military. How many times do we have to say that?!"

* * *

"There ya go!" Trisha exclaims, jumping down and walking back over to Major Brosh.

"Thank you, Trisha!" Brosh exclaims happily, motioning for his men to move forward towards the light, where the men had stopped crawling out and were now shooting towards the men.

* * *

Within another thirty minutes, the fighting concluded. The shooting ended, and the armored men were either dead or held captive. One however, made it back into the hole, the one Sophia elbowed in the ribs.

And as the military handled the rest, the trio took the opportunity to sneak to the train station and grab the train they were waiting for. Once on the train, the trio nabbed a spot in the last car, where there was no one else.

"That's what went down in Walterby?" Daniel asks once the major city disappears from sight, the sun barely shining over the land.

"Basically the same, except I fell into the hole..." Trisha replies, trailing off, her eyes widening. She places one hand against her head, thinking about something, but closing her eyes.

"Trisha, what's up?" Sophia asks worriedly, looking at her sister nervously.

"That hole..." Trisha replies, looking at Sophia, who was beside her, and Daniel, who was across from her. "Is no 'hole'. I think..."

"Its something else?" Daniel guesses, Trisha nodding her head.

"I think the hole is actually a portal. A portal to the Gate." Trisha announces, Sophia's eyes widening in shock, while Daniel's brow furrows.

"Gate? Is that an alchemy term?" he asks, Sophia nodding her head.

"Dad told us in his stories that it was where God was," Sophia replies.

"Then, the papers from Cameron said that it is thought to be a place where all the knowledge of the world and alchemy exists in the same place." Trisha adds.

"It sounds like God's domain," Daniel replies casually.

Trisha nods her head. "Yeah, although 'god' you could say is named Truth. Promise me, I've met the guy...or, thing..." she says, shivering, remembering when she was cast through the large Gate to Germany.

"Y-You met God?" Sophia and Daniel exclaims in unison. Trisha nods her head as if to say 'yeah, didn't you know?'.

"You told me you went through the Gate, you didn't tell me that you met GOD," Sophia gasps, Trisha scratching her head sheepishly.

"But why were you at this Gate?" Daniel asks, getting back on topic.

"I fell in, and found myself at the Gate. Then, I was dragged in, and wound up..." Trisha trails off, realization hitting her, "...in...Germany..."

"Germ Any?" Daniel asks, trying to get the pronunciation correct.

"GERMANY," Sophia corrects.

"Okay, so what's so special about this 'Ger Many' place?" Daniel asks, still not getting the word correct.

Trisha mutters something under her breath, then frowns. She shakes her head, trying to find another answer, but can't seem to find it.

"Sis, what's wrong?" Sophia asks.

"The...other side of the Gate..." Trisha says slowly, looking at Sophia with confidence.

"The other side of the Gate...is Germany. And if these 'armors' are coming through the portal, then that means," Trisha says, Sophia cutting her off.

"They're coming from Germany." Sophia realizes.

"Yeah, but the big thing is: Dad is there."

**Okay, okay, not exactly the BEST chapter, but, hey, at least Trisha can return to Germany! :)**

**Yeah, this chapter sucked. Like, BIG TIME. I promise, since its a Germany chapter, I'll turn things around. Or, I'll try to.**

**Please PLEASE PLEASE review! Or at least try to! They are very appriciated, as all I can do is put new chapters out and hope someone enjoys them.**

**Thank you very much!  
Sayonara!**

**Gohan4**


	11. Chapter 9

**Hello, here is Chapter 9! Yay! And I promise, there WILL be Trisha and Ed time! I love writing those chapters for some reason, and I plan to expand on the 'other side' of the plot per say this and the next chapter.**

**Also, I really need to figure out a way to get more publicity with this story. Is there any way you think I could do it? (I've tried to look for a community, but have been unsuccessful so far...:()**

**lilaclily60: Well, you can get the major story line. I just have a few twists of mine...**  
**(SPOILER!)**  
**Like giving a certain milk-hater his alchemy back.**  
**Partially.**  
**(END SPOILER)**

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist: If it was owned by me, I'd be making another FMA Movie or something. I NEED MORE FMA!**

**(Author Notes)**

**Chapter 9**

"Here we are!" Trisha exclaims, opening the door to the room the Elric sisters stayed in.

The trio walks in side, Serena closing the door behind them. Trisha sits down on her bed, throwing off her boots, and lays down on the bed, her red coat on the floor.

"Geez, you guys have a small place," Daniel comments, plopping down on the chocolate brown couch.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not a State Alchemist!" Trisha replies angrily, turning onto her back to face the ceiling.

"Hey, I'm going to go get dinner," Serena remarks. "Wanna come?"

Daniel's face lights up. "Oh, yeah! Central food!" he exclaims, racing over to the door, where the white-haired girl was standing.

"Nah, I'm good," Trisha replies, waving them off. Shrugging their shoulders, the two look off, slamming the door behind them.

Trisha sighs, looking over at the door, then back at the ceiling above her.

She raises her automail into the air, hand open, as if to reach out to grab something. "So close..." she says, waving her hand around a bit.

"They're right here: Mom, Theo, Dad, right under my nose. Trisha continues, huffing. "But, they're so far away at the same time!"

"So close...but so far..."

* * *

Later that night, after Serena and Daniel returned, Daniel was assigned the couch, as they couldn't get a con-joined room or another bed. They all got ready for bed, while Trisha remained silent, knowing she'd return to Germany. But she was dreading it: why?

Maybe it was because of Sophia/Serena? Maybe it was because of Daniel?

Either way, Trisha shook it off. She had to set her priorities straight: Find Mom and Theo. Get Dad back to Amestris somehow. Figure out who was sending people from Germany to Amestris.

But that brought up another question: how were people from Germany getting through the large Gate to Amestris? Its not like they had alchemy to use. Then, how were they able to...

Trisha shook her head, scolding herself. She always over-thought things. She just needed to go to sleep here, and get back to Germany, to her father, and tell him her new information.

As she got under the covers after turning off the lights, her left arm became very sore, as if she had been using it to turn the switch on and off for eternity.

Then, another question arose: If she felt pain in Germany, could she feel it in Amestris? Like in the morning, when Sophia pushed her off the bed, she had felt in in Germany. So, that would make sense.

Getting under the covers, Trisha made herself comfortable, looking over at Serena and Daniel before closing her eyes one last time, a smile forming on her face.

* * *

_"Hello, daughter of the Fullmetal Alchemist!"_ Truth's raspy voice exclaims, causing Trisha to open her eyes in a flash. Quickly, she sees the yellow plane and the white deity in front of her, and the shadow of the large Gate behind her.

"Truth?" Trisha asks, getting up and off the ground, staring at the god.

"_Why, its seems you finally remember my name,_" Truth replies, placing its hands on its hips._ "Third times the charm, I guess. No pun intended,"_

Trisha stares at the god, before shaking it off. "You want something from me, don't you? I've gone through here fine the past like, two times. It hasn't stopped me before," she asks.

Truth grins. "_Well, I just thought of something that your father hasn't told you, and I thought you might want to hear it. But, it seems that you just aren't in the mood to hear it!"_

Trisha's eyes widen. Her father was hiding something? "W-What are you talking about?" she exclaims. Truth waves its hand around.

"_If you want to know, ask him yourself. Ask him about the 'deal'. I think he knows what I mean by that,"_ Truth replies casually.

"Deal?" Trisha asks, shaking her head, deciding to save the question for her father. Another thing she had to tell him. But then, an idea formed in the back of her mind, one that could get her some answers.

"Truth," Trisha starts. "Is there a reason why I go between these two worlds?"  
Truth smirks._ "There is always a purpose for everything, Fullmetal Jr."_

Trisha frowns. Fullmetal Jr, how childish!

"Then if there's a purpose for everything, then how come the parallel world, Germany, can't use alchemy?" Trisha adds as well. Truth laughs.

"_Its a simple answer: Alchemy just grew, how do you say it, out of fashion. Physics is the new alchemy in Germany."_ Truth says simply, motioning to the large gate behind Trisha.

"And the Gate has to do with it?" Trisha asks, looking at the Gate. But this time, she got a better inspection of the large divider between worlds. On the doors, words were inscribed on them. One of them read 'Law of Alchemy' on the top, the second reading 'Law of Order'.

"_These are the two basic laws that the parallel worlds follow. However, the second only applies to the world your father is in." _Truth explains, Trisha trying to read the doors and their tiny words, only being able to read very little.

"Alchemy...both..." Trisha mutters under her breath, changing over to the second door. "Supreme...overpowers..."

_"It seems you've used this chance to get to much information," Truth_ realizes, walking over and raising its hand. Suddenly, Trisha's body becomes fuzzy, and she blacks out.

"Ed! Hurry up!" Alfons' voice exclaims up the stairs, Trisha slowly opening her eyes to the loud yelling.

She stretches, yawning in the process, and props herself up with her arm, sitting up entirely.

"Ah, morning Trisha!" Aflons says, Trisha looking behind her, smiling.

"Morning Alfons!" Trisha replies, pushing away the blankets she was under and getting up, grabbing the clothes she wore the day before from the pile of clothes by the couch, and rushing over to the powder room near the kitchen. "Did, uh, Edward wake up late?" she asks, almost calling Ed 'Dad'.

Alfons nods his head. "Yeah. He must've been staying up pretty late yesterday: I heard somebody talking around 11:30 last night."

"11:30? Geez!" Trisha exclaims, walking into the bathroom and closing the door. 11:30 then...she must've been in South City around then.

After changing, Trisha grabbed some quick breakfast, knowing that her father would be rushing around, and slipped on the boots she had worn yesterday.

And just as the clock rang to signal the arrival of the eight o' clock hour, Ed came stumbling down the stairs, Alfons and Trisha waiting by the door, sweat-dropped, as he got some of his 'dry cereal' and scarfed it down.

"Alfons! I thought you said you were going to get me up!" Ed exclaims angrily, grabbing his coat off of a chair from the table.

"Well, you thought wrong," Alfons replies, opening the door and walking out. Trisha follows, and Ed scrambles out as well.

"See ya!" Trisha exclaims, sitting herself on the banister of the stairs, pushing herself down, sliding down the railing, leaving the two men wide-eyed.

"Hey! Wait!" Ed exclaims, running down the stairs after her. "Your going to crack your head open!"

Eventually, the two rocketeers (Or whatever they are) catch up to Trisha, who was standing outside of the flower shop, talking to Glacier, who was getting the place ready.

"Finally! Took you two long enough!" Trisha remarks, spotting the two, grinning.

"Is Trisha getting to much for you two to handle?" Glacier asks, Ed quickly shaking his head.

"Nah," he replies. "She feels like family."

Trisha smirks, knowing there was a dual meaning to her father's words. So, the trio sets off to the factory, Trisha a few steps ahead of the two men. She turns around, walking backwards, and smiles.

"Thanks," she says, putting her hands behind her back.

"What are you thanking us for?" Alfons asks, completely confused.

"You two saved my life. You let me stay at your apartment, despite the cramped space. You care for me," Trisha explains. "Thank you."

* * *

A few minutes later, the trio arrives at the factory. Alfons separates from Trisha and Ed, who go into the separate office. Once inside, Ed grabs some graphed paper and starts making measurements for the large ship requested by the weird lady from the night before.

"So," Trisha starts, pulling up a chair to sit across from her father. "This ship. What's it for?"

Ed looks up at his daughter. "If we build this, that lady from last night, Ms. Eckhart, will sponsor us. And she's pretty rich, supposedly a billionaire," Ed explains. "I thought you knew that."

Trisha nods her head. "Yeah, I knew that. But, like, what is the ship going to be used for? What's its purpose?"

Ed freezes, stopping to think. He shrugs his shoulders. "Who knows?"

The blonde-haired girl's eyes widen. Her father didn't know the ship's purpose? Why it was to be used? Interesting...

"So, what happened?" Edward asks suddenly, continuing his work as he drew on the paper, labeling each part with measurements.

Trisha's brow furrows. "What do you mean?"

"You said you can somehow return to Amestris and back again. So, what did you do in Amestris? Its not like you just laid around the entire day."Ed rephrases, looking up at Trisha, who had answers.

She freezes. How could she tell her father she killed somebody? He would be furious...and Trisha didn't want to see him mad.

"Well, Se-ah, Sophia and I went to South City," Trisha replies. "For a mission Lazy-Butt Bastard gave us."

"Ah, South City." Ed says, shaking his head. "Nothing good comes from South City. Except for Sophia, she's a special case,"

Trisha smiles half-heartedly. "I guess there had been kidnappings in the area, and when we plotted the locations on a map, we found out that it made a circle, and the old orphanage to be the center. "

Edward's eyes widen. "You mean...Sophia's?" he asks. Trisha nods her head.

"We went into the orphanage, where we met a boy named Daniel-" Trisha continues, before being cut off by her father.

"OOOOO a BOOOOOY!" Ed says in a sing-song voice, Trisha turning a bright red.

"I don't like him like that!" Trisha exclaims angrily, waving her arms around. Ed laughs, Trisha obviously embarrassed, but she shakes it off and continues.

"We searched the building, and it turns out there was a door in the office of the lady running the building, which lead into a huge maze of hallways. We reached an end, where we heard a person screaming. A man with a chimera stood at the entrance of the room, and he knocked Daniel and I out in a flash," Trisha continues, catching Ed's attention at the word 'screaming'.

"A-A chimera?" Ed exclaims nervously, Trisha knowing his background with them wasn't a pretty one.

"Yeah. Well, when Daniel and I woke up, Sophia was gone, and we saw the lady's dead body, her insides were ripped out." Trisha continues, Ed grimacing.

"This is EXACTLY why I didn't want you in the military..." Ed replies, trailing off, shaking his head.

Trisha rolls her eyes, knowing her father was a worry-wart. "It turns out that Sophia must've had a hard past, as she...well...she's a chimera as well..."

This catches Edward off guard completely. His eyes widen, and he freezes, dropping the pencil he held on his desk.

"...w-wh-wha-wha-what?" he says quietly, letting the news sink in.

"Hey, but she can fly now," Trisha exclaims. "What's so bad about that?"

Ed remains frozen, shaking himself awake, as if the news was a nightmare. He tries to imagine his adoptive daughter as a chimera, and a small dove comes to mind.

"She's a bird?" Ed asks slowly, Trisha shaking her head.

"She just has white bird wings. Honestly, she looks an angel, especially when Serena is brought into the mix." Trisha replies cheerfully.

"Serena?" Ed asks, the name foreign. Trisha sweat-drops.

"Ah, never mind that! Besides, I'm just distracting you!" she exclaims, waving her hand around. "You just focus on your work!"

Ed shakes his head. "I won't. Your my daughter, and you are more important than my work," he replies, Trisha sighing. "Especially when it comes to stuff like that."

Trisha smiles. Of course would be worried about her over his work. One year, when the family was together, Ed had left Central without taking leave to make sure he made it for her birthday, which had fallen on a day full of meetings and filling out reports.

"Yesterday I went downstairs around midnight. I had left something on the table downstairs and went to get it before I went to bed as well," Ed says, looking over at his daughter with a sense of protection. "You were on the floor, all sprawled out."

Trisha blushes. She had fallen off the couch? Then that means her body in Germany could feel the things she did in Amestris. Great. Now if she did something reckless...her body here would face the consequences as well.

"I went over to go pick you up, and then clapped your hands together, and placed them on your right arm, kinda like I did with alchemy. Then you said 'Me? I'm the daughter of the Fullmetal Alchemist, Trisha Elric!'."

Trisha's eyes widen, and she blushes a bit. "I-I did say that. I was fighting the guy responsible for the kidnappings. And I clapped my hands together before to use my alchemy." she replies.

"I'm just surprised that you take pride in saying that. Most people think that its unfair that I work for the military as a State Alchemist, but I don't use alchemy." Ed replies, Trisha huffing.

"Of course I take pride in it! You're the greatest State Alchemist ever, and I'm not saying that because I'm your daughter." Trisha replies, causing Ed to smile.

"At least somebody supports me," Edward says cheerfully. "Your mother was always like 'Ed, you need to get a REAL job' or 'Edward, just enlist!'."

Trisha laughs. "Yeah, Mom,"

Ed continues on with his work, while a question slowly starts working towards the front of Trisha's mind.

What Truth had told her, about 'the deal', how her father would know what it meant. But how? What 'deal'?

For some reason, she couldn't gather the courage to ask her father. Why? He could tell her anything...okay, maybe not EVERYTHING, that would be creepy. But, what is so bad that he hid it from her?

"Ed..." Trisha asks, quickly correcting herself. "Dad..."

Ed looks up. "Yeah?"

Trisha fidgets around in her seat, twiddling her thumbs nervously. "Um...can you tell me...about 'the deal'? Truth told me about it, and he said you could tell me about it."

Edward freezes, but not for long as he regains his composure and sighs. "Truth told you?" he asks. "How did you meet with him.

"Honestly, I don't know. I woke up there, in front of the large Gate, and it just told me to tell you about 'the deal', and you could do the rest," Trisha continues, her father obviously not wanting to set foot on the subject.

He sighs. "I guess you deserve to know," he replies, folding his hands together, putting his pencil down, letting his chin rest on his hands.

"When the train crash occurred, and I fell into the lake, you followed me, you know that, right?" Ed starts, Trisha tensing up, but nodding her head.

"I blacked out after that," Trisha adds.

Edward nods his head. "Well, that lake wasn't a lake. At least, when we fell in. It was a portal, to the Universal Gate,"

Trisha's brow furrows. "Universal Gate? Oh, you mean that large Gate?"

"Yes. And now from what I've seen, I'm guessing that there are two Gates, the Gate of Truth, which holds the secrets to alchemy. I've been through that at least once in my life. However, the second, the Universal Gate, I'm guessing it separates Amestris and Germany." Ed tries to explain.

"There are two? You didn't tell me!" Trisha exclaims, obviously annoyed.

"I thought you weren't able to understand the information," Edward replies, smirking. "It turns out I was wrong."

Trisha smiles but shakes her head. "Back to the me-blacking-out-from-the-train-crash."

"While you were knocked out, we both arrived at the Universal Gate. I saw Truth, who said he would give me an offer," Ed continues. "Either I come here to act as an experiment, or you and I would've died."

Trisha gasps. "So, you accepted the offer...and got sent here," she realizes. "And I was returned to Amestris...but that doesn't explain how my right arm was gone."

"I guess even when you go to the Universal Gate, you have to pay a toll. And Truth decided to take away the arm I had lost but gotten back." Ed replies, leaning back in the chair he sat in, looking at the ceiling.

Then, another question formed in Trisha's mind, but she pushed it back, thinking that she was distracting her father from his work. She remained quiet, ignoring her persisting thoughts, and looking down at the design her father had basically finished.

"Geez, you draw fast," Trisha remarks, watching as Ed wrote in the measurements by certain pieces of the ship.

"Well, its not an actual drawing," Ed replies. "Its just a rough draft. It helps by giving an idea of what I want, as well as what Ms. Eckhart wants in this case, and it is usually is showed to my superior to be allowed. But, Ms. Eckhart is the one I need to please,"

Trisha's eyebrows rise in surprise as she continues watching. Then, Edward remembers something.

"Trisha," he says, motioning towards a cup on the desk he had. "Grab a pencil and start sketching."  
Trisha's eyes widen. "What do you mean?"

"I said yesterday that you were going to be my apprentice, and I wasn't lying! C'mon, I'll teach you the basics. I think you got most of it yesterday though," Ed replies, Trisha smiling, grabbing a pencil from the cup and joining her father.

* * *

About two hours later, Trisha and Ed went and got lunch together from the small lunch room that was in the factory. And when they were walking back, they noticed that somebody else had walked into the factory as well.

"Ah, Ms. Eckhart! Welcome!" a man, the one Ed had lied to the day before, exclaims, shaking her hand with great authority.

Ed and Trisha freeze. Eckhart was HERE? Why?

"I've come to see my two young prodigies. Are they here?" the brown-haired lady asks, looking around the factory.

"C'mon!" Ed exclaims, shoving his sandwich into his mouth and grabbing Trisha's hand, running back to his office.

Once inside, the two push the door close, standing against it nervously.

"What's with the rush?" Trisha asks, her father rushing into his seat and swallowing the rest of his sandwich.

"I just panicked," Ed replies, smacking himself to get his concentration back.

"Panicked? Or were you just nervous?" Trisha replies, putting her hands on her hips, still standing by the door.

Suddenly, a knock on the door makes Ed and Trisha jump. The door opens, slamming Trisha against the wall, while Ms. Eckhart walks in, accompanied by a younger, familiar looking brown-haired boy beside her.

"Edward Elric?" Ms. Eckhart asks, walking over to Edward, who had continued on with another rocket design. Ed looks up at the woman, who is smiling.

"Yes?" Ed replies.

"How is your progress?" the brown-haired lady asks, Ed smiling sheepishly.

"I've worked out a design similar to the ones given to me by Alfons last night," Ed replies, pulling out the design he and his daughter had been working on. "The only changes I made were to make it slightly smaller in the back, giving it better aerodynamics. The rockets though, are there specific ones you need, or do you want us to make a new rocket for this?"

Ms. Eckhart shakes her head. "No, actually. I'll was planning on using your new rocket you debuted yesterday," she says, smiling.

Ed's eyes widen. "Really?"

"Yes. Actually, can I see the blueprints for those? I'm really interested on how they work," Eckhart asks, Ed shrugging his shoulders.

"Sure," he replies, looking about the room, searching for his daughter. "Trisha?"

"...I'm here..." Trisha replies in a quiet tone, falling sideways from behind the door, her leg twitching in the air.

Ed sweat-drops. "Why are you behind the door?"

"It got slammed in my face," Trisha replies, slowly standing up, brushing herself off.

"Nevermind that. Can you go fetch the A3-10-11 model blueprints?" Edward asks, sounding all formal. Trisha nods her head, rushing over to the small storage closet that was connected to the office.

"A helper?" Eckhart asks Ed while waiting, hearing the filing cabinets opening and closing.

"More like an apprentice. It must've been coincidence, but we found her in an alley. Her parents died in a car crash, and she had an interest in rocketry," Edward replies, changing his story slightly.

"Got it!" Trisha's voice rings out as the last cabinet closes and she races out of the closet, carrying a light brown folder. She closes the door and walks over to her father, handing him the folder.

"Here they are," Ed says, taking out the graphed papers and setting them out on the desk in front of Eckhart.

"Wow! And you designed these yourself?" Eckhart exclaims, picking up the prints, obviously in shock.

"Yes ma'am." Ed replies, his voice full of pride.

"Amazing! Can I make a copy of these to bring back to my mansion?" Eckhart praises, Ed's eyebrows rising in interest.

"Well, I don't have another copy really, and it would take me a while to make another," Ed replies, trying to picture it all out, while not wanting to disappoint his could-be sponsor.

"How about this then," Eckhart suggests. "Can you make another copy? If you can, then come by later tonight and drop it off,"

"Um, okay," Ed replies cautiously, slowly nodding his head, looking over at Trisha, who was doing the same.

"Then, I'll see you tonight," Eckhart replies, smiling. She turns walks back over to the door, the brown-haired boy, who had remained silent the entire time, following.

And as they were leaving, Trisha managed to get a glimpse of the boy's face. Her eyes widen, and she gasps, watching as the two left the room and the door closed. She walks over to the chair she had previously sat in, and puts her elbows on the desk, her forehead resting in her hands. Trisha couldn't believe her eyes.

It was Daniel.

-  
**...yeah. Also, its a short chapter, because, well, I have no idea. I felt like this was a good place to cut it off. But hey, I don't want a long Germany chapter. I like writing when Trisha's in Germany.**

**Hey, since this chapter was so short, maybe I'll update twice this week! Hm...**

**Well, I need critique! Please, if you can spare a minute at the most, write a review! It really is appreciated!**

**And did anybody notice the cover?**

**Thanks!**

**Sayonara!**

**Gohan4**


	12. Chapter 10

**...Well, hi there. Here is Chapter 10 (technically Chapter 12). Please, enjoy! Disclaimer: FMA is not mine. Its owned by its respective animators and studios, as well as Hiromu Arakawa. The Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood logo on the cover doesn't belong to me as well. It belongs to the previously listed. As well as the background.**

**Chapter 10 **

"W-wow..." Trisha exclaims as the car her father drove reached the large mansion.

"Geez, this is like, Hausenhofer's, but times two!" Ed exclaims as he stops the car right by the front steps. Turning off the engine, the two step out, Trisha grabbing the completed copied blueprints from the back. The car doors close, and the father-daughter duo faces the large abode.

"Where are we supposed to go? The front door could be anywhere!" Trisha asks, looking up at the large amount of steps that stood in her way.

"How about, in the front?" Ed replies, starting to walk up the stairs. "It IS called the front door, right?"

Quickly, the two make their way up the stairs. And as they did, the mansion seemed to only get bigger, so once they got the to the top, the pillars at the top towered over them.

"How much money DOES she have?" Trisha asks as she stares wide-eyed at the pillars, her father doing the same.

"Enough to get invested in rocketry and still have money for a place like this," Ed replies.

The duo stop their gazing and continue on to the large brown double doors that Trisha supposed were, or, was the front door. Nervously, Edward reaches up and knocks on the door four times, and waits. And waits. And waits. And waits. And (STOP ALREADY!) Well, eventually the door opens, revealing an all to familiar man to Ed, who sweat-drops, while Trisha just gapes.

"Yes?" the man asks, a small pink sparkle appearing by his face. (See what I did there?) The man was almost bald, except for the small blonde curl that stuck off of the front of his forehead, and a large blonde mustache covered his mouth.

"Ah, I'm here to drop off some blueprints to Ms. Eckhart, if she's home," Ed asks the tall giant of a man.

"Ah, so you are the 'Edward Elric' Ms. Eckhart spoke of," the man replies. "Come in then, I'll have to get her then," The man lets Ed in, before staring over at Trisha, who was still gaping. "Is she with you?" he asks, Ed scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah," Ed replies. "Trisha! C'mon!" Trisha snaps out of her gaze and nods her head, following her father inside the large abode.

Once inside, the two awe at the beauty inside. The hallways seemed to sparkle in cleanliness, and everything looked perfect. Trisha and Ed slip off their shoes, nervously and slowly, trying not to ruin the squeaky-clean wooden floors.

"Wow," Trisha breathes once her boots her off, staring at all of the hallways which made the house feel like a maze.

"Come this way," the man, obviously a butler, says, motioning for the two to follow him. The duo does, and the eventually arrive at a small office which was empty.

"Please wait here while I go fetch Ms. Eckhart," the butler says, closing the door of the office as he left. And once the door was closed, Ed sunk down into the seat he had sat down in.

"Wow...I can't believe I saw HIM HERE out of all the places in this world..." Ed says to himself, recognizing the man.

"You know this man?" Trisha asks her father, who shakes his head.

"I know his counterpart. Boy, for the first time, do I miss Major Armstrong right now?" Ed replies, sitting back up, smiling half-heartedly.

* * *

"ACHOO!"

"Oh, Colonel Armstrong, are you alright?"

"Yes, yes,"

* * *

A few minutes pass before the brown-haired billionaire lady walks into the office, the boy looking like Daniel following with a look of annoyance.

"Ah, so you were able to finish them!" Eckhart exclaims once she sees the papers Edward held that were rolled up. "Great!"

Well, um, here you go," Ed replies, taking the papers and holding them out to Eckhart who smiles.

"You can lay them there," Eckhart instructs, motioning towards the table"I also have other buisness to attend to with you,"

"Oh, uh, okay," Ed replies, scratching the back of his head shakily, hiding some of his nervousness with a bad grin.

"But," Eckhart continues, her eyes narrowing. "between you and me," she motions towards Trisha, who gets the hint and starts inching her way to the door.

"Ah, not so fast. Nathaniel is accompanying you," Eckhart adds, plastering a cheerful smile on her face. "I don't want some random kid searching my house," Both Trisha and the Daniel-look-alike freeze, glancing over at each other before quickly looking away, each slightly blushing.

"O-Okay," the boy replies.

Quickly, Eckhart shoos the two out of the room and down the hallway, near a large window, returning and slamming the office door shut. Silence rings out around the two, each stealing glances before returning to stare either at the floor or out the window, which showed a large forest that seemed to go on forever.

"Uh-" the two start simultaneously, stopping for one another to talk.

"You go first," the boy exclaims nervously. "Ladies first."

Trisha shakes her head. "No, you go," she replies cheerfully.

"No, you," the boy retorts, his nervousness disappearing.

"Fine," Trisha says, letting a sigh make its way out. "I was just going to say that, you, kinda remind me of a friend of mine,"

The boy's eyes widen. "Really? I was going to say the same!"

Trisha's eyebrows furrow. Was this REALLY the Daniel from Amestris? No, it couldn't be, unless the mysterious invaders from Germany... Germany... She had forgotten to tell her father about the invaders and how they must be originating from Germany!

"Um, hello?" the boy asks, waving his hand in front of Trisha's face, which she sees and jumps backwards nervously.

"Yes?" Trisha asks nervously, lowering her guard.

"I was asking for your name." the boy replies, sweat-dropped.

Trisha grins. "Trisha. Trisha Elric," she says proudly, putting her hands on her hips. "You?"

"Nathaniel, although Nathan would be better," the boy replies sheepishly. "Nathaniel sounds fancy and haughty." Trisha lets out a silent sigh.

Not Daniel. Good. "Okay then, Daniel," Trisha starts. "What are the best places in this house?" The boy, Nathan, stares at at the blonde-haired girl, obviously confused. Trisha realizes her mistake and quickly turns a bright shade of pink. "Sorry! You just, remind me of my friend. His name's Daniel," Trisha apologizes.

Nathan smiles. "Its alright." Nathan accepts. "Its kinda weird, I'm actually carrying on a conversation with a person who is the same age as me,"

"This normally doesn't happen?" Trisha asks, sitting down on the large windowsill, which was big enough for her.

"Nope. Usually, I'm dragged around where my mother goes. I go to a VERY private academy, and the only people who talk to me are only interested in the money my mother has," Nathaniel explains, Trisha's eyes widening.

"Heh, I think I know how you feel," Trisha replies, trying to think if her classmates growing up in Resembool knew who her father really was.

"Yeah, but this house is pretty big, like you've seen, and a few nights ago, after my mom thought I had fallen asleep, I found a hidden passage from my room, to my mother's rocket lab/ factory, which I had only seen a few times." Nathan starts telling, Trisha quickly becoming more interested in the topic.

"Factory?"

"Yeah, although it really isn't a shocker. Look how big this place is!"

"True,"

"Either way, while I was there, I found out that my mom runs some sort of...group."

"Group?"

"Yeah, she calls it the Thule Society," Trisha freezes.

That name...Thule...she had heard it before. When she was investigating something in Amestris...

"Man, I must sound crazy," Nathan realizes, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Talking about stuff like this,"

Trisha shakes her head quickly. "Keep going."

"Okay then." Nathan replies, surprised by Trisha's reaction. "They all started talking and discussing the 'Holy Land' and the 'Perfect Utopia'. Eventually, the word 'Shamballa' was brought up,"

"Shamballa...never heard of it," Trisha replies, crossing her arms over her chest, thinking about that name.

"Neither have I. Then one man, he was a professor, he started talking about 'the boy from the other side'." Nathan continues, Trisha freezing, her eyes widening.

No, it couldn't be. Professor Hausenhofer, the man who knew Eckhart, who ended up being part of this 'Thule Society', knew about her father?

"O-Other side?" Trisha asks, trying to keep her nervousness down to a minimum.

"Yeah. He must be referring to that giant gate thingy..." Nathan replies, muttering under his breath. This grabs Trisha's attention. "Gate?" Trisha presses, starting to get worried, but excited. This boy held all the secrets she needed to figure out this entire mess! Nathan freezes, quickly looking down at the ground.

"Oh, you heard that?" Trisha nods her head.

"Tell me. I think I know what your talking about,"

"What? Really?" Nathan exclaims, sitting down on the floor by the window. Trisha nods her head, looking around to see if anyone else was around. Luckily, no one was.

"Well?"

"Well, it happened, hm, when was it? About two nights ago, I think. Well, my mom and that professor were talking about some sort of red 'blood ruby'. Supposedly, they were very rare."

"They then drew some sort of circular array on the floor. My mom placed a part of the stone in the middle, then clapped her hands together and placed them on the edge of the array, and it lit up. The circle opened up a bright purple hole, and a bunch of men in armor jumped in," Trisha listens to the boy telling the story.

Two nights ago would've the attack in Walterby. The start of all of this. When she found her father...

"Me, craving for adventure, snuck into an empty suit and jumped in as well. My mother didn't even notice. But, once I jumped in, I felt as if I was being torn apart. Then, I arrived at this large gray gate thingy with statues and writing on the two doors. There was also this white being there as well,"

"What?" Trisha exclaims, shaking her head, disappointed. "So, you saw Truth. That's just fantastic,"

"That's what that thing's called?" Nathan asks, Trisha nodding her head. "I guess you really do know what I'm talking about,"

"Continue..." Trisha interjects.

"Right. Well, the being...Truth...said something about paying a toll, and suddenly, I couldn't feel my feet. And then I was sent into that Gate. I woke up on the ground near some building, and all these other people, men, with other armor on, were climbing out of somesort of hole, like the one I had fallen in."

"But, up at the top of stairs that led to the huge building, people were shooting down at the men in the armor, killing them. Then, there was this blonde-haired lady with a sword, and she was freaky. And, oddly, there was a girl around my age with two swords, fighting." Trisha freezes.

This boy, Nathan, went through the Universal Gate? But, what did Truth take as a toll? And, from what he described, how did he manage to get through the invasion at Cameron unscathed?

"A-A girl?" Trisha stutters out, knowing that he saw her fighting, and probably saw her automail. "Yeah," Nathan replies. "She had light brown hair, like a mix of blonde and brown hair, with a tint of gold. Her hairs was in twin braids, and she wore a red coat, black shorts, and a white tank. And, she could clap her hands together and make things rise up from the ground." Trisha smiles to herself, feeling somewhat proud of herself, but rolling her eyes at the same time.

'I guess alchemy never did build roots here' she thinks.

"But then, she jumped away after getting hit, and took off her coat. She returned, but her entire right arm was metal. And I mean the entire thing! From her shoulder down to her finger tips, it was all metal!" Nathan continues, obviously awed by automail.

Trisha looks down at the boy, acting like she was blown away by the madness. "Really? Maybe she was some sort of...amputee?" she asks, not exactly liking the fact she called herself disabled.

Nathan nods his head. "I was thinking that. But, as I was watching this girl, man, she was amazing! I would've gotten her to teach me!" Trisha turns a light pink.

She had never gotten praise from anybody about her fighting. But, Couldn't he just finish already?

"But then, a man in armor came. But, honestly, he wasn't like the others. He didn't wobble around like the others did, shooting aimlessly. He had incredible fighting skills too, but the girl managed to push him in, but then she fell in too. I then crawled over, as I couldn't feel my feet, and tumbled back in. I woke up back in my room, my mother at my side. She said that I had lost both of my feet." Trisha's eyes widen for the billionth time.

Truth took...his feet? His desire to run around, to be adventurous, it would be destroyed without his feet.

"But, then how are you walking?" Trisha asks, Nathan smirking. He pulls up his pant leg, showing where his skin ended and was replaced with metal.

"Prosthetics covered in a skin-colored plastic. A man named Von Hohenheim created the design," Nathan says, tapping it. "You can't tell anybody, promise?"

Trisha winks. "Promise."

Nathan blushes a very light pink, before turning back to the hallway in front of him. "I went back last night." he says bluntly.

"What? Why?" Trisha asks nervously.

"I don't know, honestly. It was fun, those small moments, being free of my mother's grasp. Although I was in another world, it was still amazing. But, when I got through to the other side, I saw the girl again, except she was talking with this other boy, who looked exactly like me," Nathan adds, Trisha eyes widening AGAIN.

Dang, this boy had secrets! But, the Daniel-lookalike...Nathaniel...damn! How had she not realized this sooner! Daniel and Nathaniel were Parallels!

"And?" Trisha asks, hoping to get information out of the boy, who luckily had more up his sleeve.

"I went to go talk to her, but I got elbowed in the ribs by another girl, with blonde hair, and I fell back in. My helmet fell off, but the girl with the braids noticed me..." Nathan replies, Trisha realizing that what he was talking about was the attack in South City. That boy, who fell back in...it was Nathan!

"W-Well, that's a lot..." Trisha replies, acting like the info completely blew her mind.

"Yeah, no one really knows...and my mom was planning another one soon. I don't know when, but at some time." Nathan continues, smiling up at Trisha, who smiles back.

The blonde-haired girl looks out the window, spotting the sun barely shining through the trees surrounding the mansion.

"Its getting late, we'll need to get going if we want to get back before its really dark," Trisha announces, getting up from the windowsill and stretching.

"Yeah, and Mom'll want me studying," Nathan agrees, standing up as well. Trisha holds out her hand, confusing the boy.

"Friends?" Trisha asks, motioning down towards her hand. Nathan blushes a little, before holding his out and shaking.

Another thirty minutes passed after that. By then, the sun had long set, and night was in full-force. And when Edward and Ms. Eckhart finally got out of the office after what seemed like a very-dragged out meeting, they started making their way back to their car parked outside.

"Are you really planning on driving back at this time?" Eckhart asks Ed, who just shrugs his shoulders.

"We did it last night. Besides Alfons is probably wondering where we are," Ed replies, Trisha having to agree. Besides, from the info she got, who would want to stay at that place! Wait...

"Oh, you can just tell him in the morning! Nathaniel, tell Mr. Armstrong to set up a room," Eckhart orders, looking over at her son, who sighs.

"Yes Mother," he says, annoyed. He turns on his heel and walks the opposite direction, back towards where they came from.

"Wh-what? W-We can't stay h-here! W-we just can't!" the two Elrics object, waving their hands back and forth nervously.

Eckhart smiles. "Its alright. Besides, your making me a brilliant ship!" she replies cheerfully. Ed smirks.

"Its like...Equivalent Exchange..." Ed remarks, glancing down at Trisha, who catches the reference, smirking as well.

So, that night, the father and daughter from another world found themselves in a millionaire's house, sleeping the night. For Trisha, it was exciting and awkward, as she got to share a room with her dad, but it was awkward because she had to share a room with her dad, and it was in a millionaire's mansion. And once her dad turned off the lamp that lit the entirety of the room, silence settled in the room. Trisha tried to sleep, but couldn't find herself able to sleep, with all of the new information swimming through her mind.

"Can't sleep?" her father eventually asks, Trisha nodding her head, but looking up at the ceiling.

"While you were talking with Eckhart, Nathan told me a huge bit of information," Trisha says, looking over at her father, who was staring up at the ceiling, smiling.

"Yeah? How big?" Ed replies, Trisha biting her lip.

"To sum it up..." Trisha starts. "He went to Amestris twice."

Suddenly, a large thump erupts. Trisha sits up and looks over at where her father was laying, er, was. He was now on the floor, his reaction showing shock.

"What?" Ed says once he sits back up, rubbing the side of his face.

"What did Truth take as a toll?"

"His feet. He wanted to run free, to be adventurous, to be free from Eckhart's grasp." Trisha replies, looking out the window by her bed that let in a small amount of moonlight. Ed gets back into his bed, still dazed by the news. He shakes his head, obviously confused. He lays back down, and looks over at Trisha.

"Off topic," he starts. "Its been, how many years? Four?" Trisha nods her head.

"You really haven't been keeping track, have you?" she asks, sweat-dropped.

"H-Hey!" Ed exclaims angrily. Trisha rolls her eyes.

"Well, I was thinking...I missed some birthdays, and I need to make them up to you," Trisha smiles.

"No need to. You already have."

** Ta da! Here you go! Now, I had a rough week, and through it, I created my idea for a Pretty Cure series and a Dragon Ball Z fanfic. Maybe those will appear soon, and I'll have to start closing this story. Now, for Sailor Moon...the 5th Chapter has been almost finished. Some point next week, I will post it. Thanks. Please, if you have time, leave a ever-so-needed review! Gohan4**


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11/13...ah, I really NEVER thought I'd get this far. Whoop! And sorry for the late update: I've had a busy week, and I couldn't update through my I Pad, which is what I normally do. This also stopped me from finishing Sailor Moon.**

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal= NOT MINE. Fullmetal = Hiromu Arakawa!**

**Chapter 11**

"Check this out," Brigadier General Lazy-Butt says, pulling out the day's newspaper, throwing it onto the table in his office, Trisha folding her arms, frowning.

"Riots at the Cretan border cause men to open fire," Daniel reads aloud, looking at the headline with confusion.

"What does another country's war have to do with anything?" Trisha asks her superior, obviously not impressed.

"Look closely at the picture." Mustang replies, a smirk appearing on his face. Quickly, Sophia snatches up the newspaper from the table and stares the picture down. Then, she gasps.

"Trisha! Its Mom! And Theo!" she exclaims excitedly. Trisha looks up at her sister, her eyes wide. Mustang smirks.

"...what..." she says quietly, her arms unfolding. Daniel rushes behind Sophia's couch, trying to catch a glimpse at the picture. Trisha maneuvers around the table in between the couches and sits beside her sister, glaring at the picture.

The picture, or, pictures, were in the middle of the page, stacked on top of each other. The one on the top showed people trying to reach through a chain fence to two men standing guard. And the people weren't happy.

The second picture is where the shocker came. Its showed people, some covered in blood, some all red, laying on stretchers. A lady was crouched by a man, her blonde hair hanging over her shoulder and tied towards the ends. Another older boy, a teenager, with golden hair was sitting near another, fixing their arm, which was automail.

"Wow...its really is them!" Trisha exclaims, looking at her sister, who had tears forming. They each share a smile, then embrace each other, grinning.

"We did it! We found everybody!" the say in unison, laughing together.

"Not exactly," Mustang starts, pulling out a map of Amestris and Creta given to him by Hawkeye. He rolls it out. "How are you going to get them out?"

"Yeah, from what it seems, they're treating the people in Creta." Daniel remarks, pointing out the faint fence in the picture with the sisters' family. "Its not like the Cretan Government is going to just 'give them up'."

Sophia bites her lip. "Serena and I could fly over," the blonde-haired Elric suggests, smiling.

"Wait...what?" Mustang asks, the trio laughing.

"I told you Musty," Trisha replies, folding her arms again. "Sophia's a chimera hybrid. Someone was just SO focused on his new girlfriend to notice!"

Mustang explodes. "Hey! I was planning out 5th date, and it was going to be special!" he fights back, Trisha rolling her eyes.

"Back to our mother and brother..." Trisha says, changing the attention back to the big issue: how they were supposed to get from Amestris to Creta without Border Control chasing after them.

"I don't even remember anyone ever getting through the fence separating us and living to tell the tale. How are we supposed to get two doctors from what it seems back here?" Daniel asks, looking at Mustang, trying to think of an answer.

"Mom's not a doctor. She's an automail mechanic." Sophia replies, looking up at Daniel, frowning.

"Then how come it looks like she's treating that person?" Daniel replies, motioning towards the picture, which Trisha held.

"Mom told me that her parents were doctors. She must've picked up some stuff from them, " Trisha replies, looking down at the picture. "And Theo always loved watching Mom work. He must've become a mechanic as well,"

"Not much of a surprise. I mean, he always loved playing around with Mom's spare parts." Serena remarks, Trisha and Daniel not being touched, Mustang however almost shrieking.

"W-Wh-What the hell?" he asks nervously, pointing towards Serena, who stands up, grinning.

"The name's Serena," she says, holding out her hand for the man to shake, but he remains unfazed.

"Musty, its just Sophia. Serena is just like..." Trisha starts, trailing off. She looks over at Daniel for support, who does the same.

"Its like two girls with one body!" he exclaims, angering Serena.

"Hey, you don't have to sound like I'm a mutant or something," Serena hisses, Daniel freezing in fright.

"You aren't," Trisha replies, standing up and placing her hand on Serena's shoulder. "You're my sister."

Serena grins. "Thanks, Trish," she replies, hugging the brown-haired girl's good arm.

"Back on topic," Mustang suggests, sitting down at his desk, folding his hand. "I don't think the military is going to approve of a spy team of KIDS going across the border to smuggle two people back into the country."

"Hey, who else is going to do it? Besides, this is our family. We have to do it!" Trisha replies, looking over at Daniel, and then down at Serena, smiling.

"We've been searching for about three years. Please, Lazy-Butt?" Serena points out, Mustang smiling.

"You think I would stop you? The Furher's found out about this, and she seems determined to help you two," Mustang replies, Daniel freezing.

"T-T-The Furher...you mean...Briggs Furher Armstrong?" he asks nervously, quaking in his shoes.

"Yep. And you better get used to it." Mustang replies smudgily, Daniel rushing over and hiding behind Trisha, while the two sisters sweat-drop.

Suddenly, a knock on the door sends Daniel into hysterics. Everyone looks over at the door, trying to figure out who it was.

"Enter," Mustang says as the door slowly creeps open...

And in walks Hawkeye. Daniel breathes a large sigh of relief.

"Sir, I have something from the Furher," Hawkeye announces, closing the door behind her and holding out a manilla folder. She walks over and gives it to Mustang, who opens it up and reads it. His eyes widen, and he looks back in the folder. He smiles, then stares up at the trio.

"Well, speak of the devil..." Mustang says, everyone getting freaked out.

"Oh god, what is it?" Daniel says nervously.

"Congratulations Trisha," Mustang exclaims, pulling out something silver from the envelope. The trio's eyes widen, as they all knew what the object was.

It was the silver pocket watch of a State Alchemist.

"What?" Trisha exclaims, just staring at the object.

"From here on, your the 'Metal Sword Alchemist'." Mustang replies, holding out the watch and waving it back and forth. Trisha reaches up and grabs it from him, and examines it.

"But, I didn't even sign up to take the assessment! How could I be a State Alchemist out of all things?" Trisha exclaims, completely confused.

"Its the Furher's choice," the Flame Alchemist says, Trisha biting her lip. "You're already in the military, why not just, give you a promotion?"

"Hey! We use THAT to get over the border!" Daniel exclaims excitedly, confusing everyone in the office.

"What do you mean by THAT?" Serena asks, folding her arms across her chest.

"I mean, we can use Trisha's title to our advantage!" Daniel shouts, angering the brown-haired girl.

"So your just going to use me?" she argues angrily, waving her hands about.

"Well, if the Furher wants to help..." Serena trails off, thinking. "I guess this is her way of helping."

"I guess you get the brains of the family, Sophia, or, whichever one you are," Mustang says, waving his hand around, not caring.

"Here. Read this. Follow the directions, and get Winry and your brother out of there," Mustang says bluntly, handing Serena a piece of folded paper, while Trisha and Daniel argued.

Serena opens up the paper and skims through it quickly. She smiles. Then, she notices another piece of folded paper taped to the envelope.

"Lazy-But Bastard, what's that?" Serena asks, Mustang becoming furious, but only for a spilt second, as the white-haired girl points to the envelope. The Flame Alchemist rips off the paper and opens it up, his eyes widening when he reads the end of the paper.

"Its...its from your uncle," Mustang exclaims. This catches the attention of the two sisters, who just stare at Mustang.

"You mean, Uncle Al sent us a letter?" Trisha asks, rushing over to the desk, ignoring Daniel.

"Yeah, and you might want to read it..." Mustang replies, nodding his head, handing the young girl the paper. She opens it up and reads it, her eyes slowly widening.

Once she finished, Trisha's mouth drops open. She crumbles to the floor, unable to believe the letter she had just read.

"Th...the...the Thule..." Trisha says slowly, trying to gather herself.

"Thule? How do you know about that?" Mustang exclaims nervously, getting up from his seat. Trisha looks up at her superior, a nervous look on her face.

"I...Germany...and, Nathaniel...and...Uncle Al...and..." Trisha tries to explain, mumbling between her words.

"You can explain later. Meanwhile you three need to follow those directions. From what information I know, they plan to storm the border soon if more riots occur, and there is a good chance that will happen." Mustang replies, waving his hand around, slamming both onto his desk.

"Aye, sir!" the trio exclaims, saluting and racing out of the room, towards the exit of the building.

Once the trio was gone, silence settled in the room. But, it was broken by Hawkeye.

"Sir...how does Trisha-" Hawkeye starts, Mustang stopping his assistant.

"She said something about killing a man when she was in the South. And, she has information on the Thule Society. That girl...she has gotten herself between a rock and a hard place..." Mustang says, trying to think of an explanation.

"Well, like father like daughter I guess," Hawkeye says blantly, returning to her work.

* * *

A about an hour later, the trio of kids found themselves on a train heading into the West, towards the border. And there, Trisha read through the directions again.

She couldn't believe it. How was she going to be able to lie to Border Patrol? But, it was the only way to get her mother and brother back. She balls her automail hand into a fist.

"I'm going to do it. We're going to do it," she announces, looking over at Sophia and Daniel. Sophia nods her head.

"Alright!" Daniel exclaims, smiling.

"Okay then. Next stop: the town on the border: Orchid!"

Another hour passed, and once they got through the large town of Wellsley, it was just openess. Trees went on for miles. But, that gave away to rocky terrain, and cliffs. Lots of them. But, they made it to the small town of Orchid.

Called the 'town on the border', Orchid was a small place that people crossing into Creta used as a last stop before leaving. It had many hotels and restaurants, and the streets were filled with people.

So, Operation Elric found their way off at the train station, where the border was only about a mile away from the town. The fence was seeable, and all the busiling sounds could be heard.

Including the gun shots.

"God, this place really is on the border," Trisha remarks as she steps off the train and onto the platform, looking out at the fence, and then over the town.

"Now, what are three kids like you doing here?" a booming voice asks as the trio looks over at a large man walking towards them, a small sparkle appearing near his face.

Trisha grimaces. Now, she knew who her father was talking about.

"We're here to get over the border," Sophia replies cheerfully as the tall man looks down at all three of them.

"Preposterous!" the tall man exclaims. "Why would a bunch of kids want to go into a war-torn country like Creta?"

Daniel frowns. "We have our reasons," he mutters to himself angrily.

"I have a letter from the Furher herself saying that I had to come here, with my team, to help with the border issues." Trisha replies, motioning towards Daniel and Sophia, Sophia pulling out a letter to give to the tall man. "I'm a State Alchemist."

The man freezes. "My...sister sent you?" he asks, everyone sweat-dropping.

"S-Sh-She's your s-s-sister?" Daniel asks nervously, a sweat-drop forming.

"BUT OF COURSE!" the man, Colonel Alex Louis Armstrong, exclaims, flexing his muscles, his shirt coming off. The trio hugs each other nervously as the man opens up the letter and reads it. He nods his head, continuing his reading. Then, his eyes widen, and he looks back and forth at the page a couple of times.

"So, your Edward Elric's daughter then?" he asks once he finishes, tucking the letter in his pants pocket.

"Both of us are," Sophia replies, motioning to Trisha and herself. "But she's the one enlisted."

"Ah, so your the one given the title 'Metal Sword Alchemist'. I guess the title my sister chose as disguise isn't working out well." Armstrong says, Trisha nodding her head.

"I can see where she can get her idea," Trisha replies, holding her automail, which Alex notices, but doesn't question.

"I'm supposing the arm you lost is from-" he starts, but is cut off by Trisha.

"Its...from the crash. I tried to save him...but..." Trisha replies, sighing and looking up at the bald man, smiling, although there were small tears starting to form.

"Alright. Follow me then, Operation Elric," Armstrong addresses as the trio follows the large man from the train station and outside, where there was a car.

The kids sit down, Trisha taking the front seat, and Armstrong turns on the engine, turning around and driving towards the border fence.

"People here call the border the 'Fence'. Its no surprise though, its all it is," Armstrong says as the town of Orchid becomes smaller, as the fence becomes larger and closer. Eventually, the kids see shots being fired, and Sophia luckily looks away, however, Daniel and Trisha are not spared from the amount of bodies falling down.

Once they are within 10 feet of the fence, you can see through it and into Creta, where large camps have been set up. Men and women protested through the fence, yelling how Amestris should be helping them in their war against Drachma. Probably why the riots broke out in the first place.

And as soon as Trisha got into the large building outside of that fence, she immediately got dirty looks from everyone inside. Everyone was a man. Women were nowhere to be found.

"What's a bunch a little kids doin' here, Colonel? You baby sittin' them for your sister?" one of the men asks, walking over and bending over a bit.

"Your the one to talk, Conely! This girl here is a State Alchemist!" Armstrong exclaims, motioning down to Trisha, who smiles evilly.

"What? First that Fullmetal brat, and now their accepting GIRLS? Is the government that desparate?" the man, Conely, exclaims loudly to the other men, who start to laugh. However, the 'Fullmetal' part didn't sit well with Trisha, and it didn't sit well with her sister, either.

Suddenly, Conely freezes. Trisha notices this, and looks over at her sister, whose hair was white, and who had kick the man right in the balls.

"Call the Fullmetal Alchemist anything like that in front of me, and I'll gladly do that again." Serena mutters angrily, removing her leg, and letting Conely fall onto the floor, his hands wrapping around his waist in pain.

"I think you're starting to become the violent one," Daniel remarks as Serena crosses her arms over her chest, smirking.

"Y-Y-you mean THIS girl is a State Alchemist?" another one of the men exclaim nervously, pointing towards Serena, who smiles evilly. All the men freeze.

This angers Trisha. "NO! I'M THE STATE ALCHEMIST! GOT THAT?" she exclaims angrily, the men looking over at her, and letting a sigh of relief.

"OH GOD!" they all exclaim, racing out of the way of the group, shuddering in fear. Colonel Armstrong the leads the trio into the heart of the building, where they made their way through to the other side, where they were at an empty, open part in the fence with no people on the other side.

"Here," he says, using his alchemy and causing the fence to curl upwards, letting the trio onto the other side.

"I'll meet you back here in an hour, alright? No later, either, or people will start noticing," Armstrong instructs, Trisha nodding her head.

"Won't they already notice?" she asks, motioning back towards the building.

"I can use the excuse my sister came up with," Armstrong replies. Now, go!" he says, closing the fence back up, Trisha saluting back to her superior, and racing into the country of Creta, Serena and Daniel following.

And as they ran farther away from the fence, the trio sees how big the crowds were, and how big the large camp was.

"Now, how are were going to find your mom and brother?" Daniel asks as they all stare at the giant horde of tents.

Trisha turns and smiles evily. "If my mom's taking care of the wounded, that will be easy!" she exclaims, Daniel grimacing, Serena smirking. "We'll just injure somebody!"

"You're using The Wuss, not me," Serena says casually, holding up her hands.

"Hey! I am not a wuss!" Daniel exclaims angrily, waving his hands around in a rage. He grabs for Serena, jumps into the air, flying around a bit, as Daniel tries to catch her feet.

Serena lands and starts running, Daniel chasing her as the two argued, Trisha watching from a short distance, giggling.

"Hey," a voice exclaims, causing Trisha to turn around. Her eyes widen.

A teenaged boy with golden-colored hair and eyes stood behind her, near a spout which water was falling out and into some large buckets. No doubt, this was her brother. Well, there was half of the mission done without any effort.

"Yes?" Trisha replies, trying to keep an eye on Daniel and Serena.

"Can you help me carry these back? They're pretty heavy, and my mother is to busy to help," Trisha's brother, who she had said was named Theo, asks.

Trisha nods her head smiling. "Sure," she replies, rushing over and picking up a bucket which was already filled with her automail. She struggles, but then grabs it with both hands, holding it steady.

"Hey, Daniel! Serena!" Trisha calls out to her friends, who race over. "C'mon!"

Serena and Daniel look over and notice Theo and smile. The race each other over to Trisha, Serena winning, causing Daniel to frown.

"Thanks," Theo says, grabbing another bucket filled up and handing it to Serena, who carries it easily. He hands another to Daniel when it becomes full, and fills up one for himself. The trio then follows Theo back towards the camp.

"Just follow me," Theo says over his shoulder. "Oh, and watch your step,"

The four maneuver their way into and through the camp, stepping around playing children and adults who sat in the shade of tents, although there were very few adults. From Trisha's perspective, it looked liked Lazy-Butt Bastard's descriptions of Ishbal, the old religious group that was repopulating in the East.

"Mom, I got the buckets," Theo calls once he walks through a tent flap. He sets his bucket down and then holds it up for the train of kids following him. They all set theirs down by Theo's and stand near the entrance of the tent, which was closed.

Then, Trisha notices her mother. Blonde hair tied in a ponytail like in the pictures when she was her age, and she wore a pink dress with a white apron tied over it, which was stained with blood. She was looking after a man, who looked like he was shot in the leg.

"Alright, thank you-" Winry starts, looking around at Theo from over her shoulder, but catches a glimpse of Trisha and Serena standing by each other. Her eyes widen, and she turns around even more. Trisha and Serena straighten up, hoping that she would recognize them.

"Theo, why are there three kids here?" she asks, causing the two sisters to sweat-drop.

"They were wandering around the water supply, so they helped me bring back the water." Theo explains, pulling out a red toolbox and opening it up, sitting down at a table with pieces of metal and wire connected to create an automail foot.

"Oh," Winry says, turning and smiling at the kids. "Well, while your here, can you help me?"

Trisha and Serena look at each other, then back at their mother. "Sure!"

So, the process was quickly explained to Trisha, Serena (Who changed back to Sophia), and Daniel. Daniel went to help Theo building his automail, and Winry was tending another patient, a child. This child must've seen something terrifying, as it just kept crying. Winry assigned the girls to help the child.

"Man, how do we help her?" Sophia asks nervously as the child just sat and cried. Trisha shrugs her shoulders, but then and idea forms. She kneels down by the child.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Trisha asks in a calm voice. The child hears this and quiets down, the crying turning into sniffles.

"M-My-My mommy and daddy aren't back yet!" the child exclaims nervously as another batch of tears form. Trisha sighs. This made her think of herself, days after the crash.

"Don't worry," Sophia says calmly as distant and treacherous memories surface. "I'm sure they're fine."

"But what if they're hurt? Or-" the child starts, grabbing the blankets as more tears start to flow.

"If they are, this nice lady here can help them and make them healthy again!" Sophia exclaims cheerfully, cheering the child up.

"R-Really?" the child exclaims, now injected with hope. Trisha smiles.

"When I was 8, I thought I had lost my entire family in a train crash. Yet, here I am, four years later, and I've been able to find my entire family again," Trisha says, smiling down at the child, who had stopped crying.

Winry, catching the story, looks over her shoulder and at Trisha and Sophia, who were talking to the child. She catches the flamel on the back of Trisha's coat, and her eyes widen.

"Well...I guess she really has taken after her father," Winry mutters under her breath, staring at the girl, who doesn't notice.

**Ta Da! Here you go! Please, review! Arigato!**

**Gohan4**


End file.
